Conflictions
by spopococ
Summary: Cloud is presented with the opportunity to be a Turk, much to Zack's and Sephiroth's disgust. Will Tseng be able to sway Cloud into Turk-hood against his friend's warnings? YAOI in Later chapters. Cloud x Tseng Zack x Reno.
1. Suggestions

You asked for it, here goes. hehehehe.

My very first Tseng x Cloud pairing, and goodness me, has it been a difficult start. I really have the energy for it now though!!! XD

PLEASE don't hate me if you don't quite like this. If you do hate it, please review and tell me whyyy. If you love it, that would also be good. P

I lamb the Turks. God, how I love them. They are the most fun and interesting to write about, I think. heheh. All of them vary so much in character that to write the group as a whole is thoroughly awesome for me. heheh.

The usual disclaimer: **I do not own final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Square Enix, any of their characters, any of their workers or any of their logos etc. **If I did, the game would be more 'fun'. heheheh.

Oh yeah, and **Yaoi** in the upcoming chapters.You don't really like it? That's cool, I know plenty who don't. But that's your problem. **This is here for all of us who DO like it, so be polite**. -ner-

p.s Sorry for lame title, but deary me do I suck at naming things. Pity my children if i have any. heheheheh.

p.p.s I'm already hinting at another future pairing here. See if you can guess what it is. P Zack aaaaand... -insert guess- P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The General stood regally on the stage before him as he sat alongside Reno and Rude, both of whom had their eyes glued to Sephiroth. Tseng had his eyes focused slightly to the left of the General however to the group standing nervously behind him. His eyes were sweeping along the skittish youngsters, all of whom he had watched through their training, scoping his next batch of elites. There were three from that particular batch that he had sights set on. All of them were now graduating into SOLDIER third class from the Turk's approval, and yet none of them had been selected as members. Tseng had remembered paying particular attention to the blonde just behind Sephiroth and to his left, who was casting his eyes downwards, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

_...Cloud Strife...Blonde bombshell..._

Tseng had been caught off guard by the appearance of Cloud since he had first seen him. Blonde hair jagging out at every angle, sapphire blue eyes which had glowed even before mako treatments, a small but promising frame and a general air of self-assurity. Cloud would be sure to fill out nicely into a well built young man, and alrthough he may end up a little shorter then his fellow students and comrades, he was one who was adjusted to both power and speed. Tseng had watched his graceful movements at training sessions, as well as his spars in spare times at the training hall. He'd shaken Cloud's hand in greeting, and been lost in the pools of blue looking nervously up at him, and he had been gone since then. He had seemed quite familiar with Lieutenant Zack Fair, however, as everytime he had seen the blonde so far, Zack had been somewhere in the immediate area. Zack was usually the one that Cloud was indeed sparring with, or sitting with in the cafeteria, or being observed by at training sessions.

Tseng turned his attention to the General, who was seemingly reluctant to even be giving his introductory speech for the new SOLDIERs.

_...If he's friendly with Zack I have no doubt you have also heard of his potential, Sephiroth..._

Sephiroth had taken Zack from him, he wasn't going to let Cloud slip through the cracks in the same way. Zack had shown potential and risen through SOLDIER ranks in record time. Tseng had seen the flair in him from day one. The same air of potential and confidence which now radiated through Cloud. Even if he couldn't get him into the turks, Cloud was going to make a big impression on the world someday.

"...These are your elite forces... Welcome them to the force and remember their faces," Sephiroth was finally wrapping up, "This is the future of ShinRa."

With that, applause broke out, and a somewhat disgruntled Sephiroth left the stage in a hurry. The SOLDIERs behind him however, stood for a few moments, some bowing, whilst others were clapping their comrades. Cloud was sweeping eyes over the room, and Tseng startled a little, as Cloud's eyes settled on him. He made sure to smile at the blonde, and continued his clapping, as Cloud smiled sheepishly, and shrugged a little.

Tseng rose as Cloud began to head off the stage and walked up alongside him as he climbed off the platform. Reno and Rude were already loyally by his side. They were certainly trained well.

"Commander..." Cloud saluted, as Tseng placed a light hand on Cloud's shoulder, somewhat steering him for the door.

"SOLDIER..." Tseng smiled as Cloud flashed a grin at his title, "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir. It was nice to see you guys here..." Cloud smiled gratefully, "And Zack of course, but he hangs round like a bad smell. Too worried I'll get hurt..."

Tseng chuckled a little, as Cloud waved at a SOLDIER first class, presumably a friend of the lieutenant's.

"Yeah, good going Cloud," Reno smirked a little, "You've already got connections going for you. You're pretty much all set."

"Heh... well I dunno," Cloud shrugged off the tease, "Pretty much only Zack. He's the one with connections..."

"Power by assosciation..." Rude suddenly chimed in, as Reno snorted.

"I almost forget you talk sometimes..." Reno snorted again, "but yeah, what he said..."

Tseng gave a backward glance toward Reno and Rude who were smirking at eachother, as they exited the main building.

"Have you ever considered being a turk?" Tseng asked Cloud brashly, as the blonde faltered, along with Reno and Rude.

"A turk?" All three said in unison, as Tseng smiled in amusement.

"You all heard me. I think you have what it takes..." Tseng said smoothly, as Cloud held his eyes. He watched the familiar captivation in the blonde's eyes. He had been told on many occassion that his eyes were unique. He had never really noticed, but even Reno had commented on their effect.

"It's like being caught in head lights. It's just a wave of piercing brown..." Reno had shrugged at this, "It's like a safe kind of feeling in there, but also one where you just KNOW that you can see right through me. Kinda unsettling, ya know?"

Tseng had shrugged a little at the remark, not sure what he was meant to say.

"A turk though? I mean..." Cloud snorted, as Tseng continued to watch the blonde, "They're the top of the league..."

"A bit of training, and you could be..." Tseng replied, as Cloud looked away.

"Zack wants me in SOLDIER. There are a lot of rumours about the Turks..." Cloud shrugged a little.

"We recruit people, do some bodyguard work, that's all..." Reno replied sharply, with a wide smirk on his face. Rude snorted at this statement, as Tseng eyed the pair off warningly.

"And all the rest, apparently..." Cloud retorted awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure of the bounds he was stepping towards.

"Well, just think it over..." Tseng replied, as one of his younger Turks approached him, papers in hand.

"Commander!" The brunette saluted, slightly out of breath, "These are from the president. He wants us on a mission, thinks that Reno and Rude would benefit from the experience..."

"Alright..." Tseng replied slowly, continuing to walk as he flicked through the papers.

They were expected to assasinate one of a revolutionary group's leaders, leaving no trace of the killing behind. This meant that even those closest to the victim would not be around to see it happen, and would not be aware of it until the turks were well out of the way. It was somewhat of a demanding task, but not at all impossible. He handed the papers to Reno, who snorted.

"As I said, recruitment..." Reno sighed, passing the papers off to Rude.

"Well Cloud, we'd best be off. Take care if I don't see you anytime soon..." Tseng smiled at the blonde, who returned the favour, saluting the commander. Tseng saluted back and held out a hand for Cloud to take, shaking it firmly.

"You too commander," Cloud replied smoothly, before turning to Reno and Rude, "Good luck with the 'recruiting', guys..."

"Brash, very brash..." Reno smirked, also shaking Cloud's hand, before following Tseng to head quarters. They were to pass Sephiroth on the way, heading for the SOLDIER barracks with the same cold and closed expression Tseng was all too familiar with. Reno had commented on the appearance of the General, and Tseng took note of the word 'agro' which Reno had used. He had believed this to sum up the General in the shortest way possible, and was not at all against using it in future reference to the General.

Cloud had left the Turks with a strange feeling creeping across him. Everyone had heard the rumours, but he wasn't exactly sure just how bad the turks were. He had befriended Reno when he had first come to Shinra, and the Turk had welcomed him graciously. He had then only been a SOLDIER third class himself, but even then, Cloud had seen Reno's potential and confidence win him rankings and eventual acceptance into the Turks. He had even seen Tseng's promotion from Lieutenant Commander to Commander. Zack had gone through the same process, although rankings varied slightly from SOLDIER to the Turks, not to mention Zack had gotten there considerably faster. Commander was the highest rank below the president on the Turk's behalf. Zack had been promoted from Major to Lieutenant Colonel as Tseng had been promoted, and they held the same powers and rights within the military. Zack however, was able to progress higher, and still had those he took orders from. Tseng had unlimited power within the turks, and he showed it. Cloud considered the option of becoming a turk as a career move, and faltered a little on the small amount of progress he was indeed capable of making. He then considered SOLDIER, and was then to falter at the ammount of competition even Zack had spoken of. There were at least four lieutenant Colonel's that Cloud knew of. There was only one Turk Commander.

"Spikey!" A voice called from down the hall, as Cloud looked up to see none other then Zack himself bounding down the corridor.

"Hey Zack, how's it goin?" Cloud asked, as Zack grinned.

"Alright I guess, but you won't believe this crap!" Zack scowled, thrusting a piece of paper at Cloud, who took it gingerly. Cloud grinned as he read the text.

_...Notice of promotion- Lieutenant Colonel to Colonel- James Macky, Tom Nyueng, Ryan Thompson, Zack Fair... personnel are expected to attend ceremonial proceedings today at 4pm sharp. _

"Wow!" Cloud grinned at Zack who scowled a little.

"I know! As if promote Macky too!" Zack scowled, before snorting.

"Oh get over it colonel..." Cloud teased, as Zack punched him playfully.

"How good was your graduation, hey?" Zack grinned, and Cloud shrugged a little. It had all been a little mortifying, having to stand before the whole of Shinra and be boasted about by Sephiroth. He also felt a little bitter towards the General at the false hope he gave them all. Cloud had wanted to be just like Sephiroth, and had been one of the few SOLDIERS who had had the privilege of seeing him fight. Afterwards however, he had lost just about all hope of ever achieving amy sort of agility or power that Sephiroth had.

"Well Zack, Sephiroth was just all out full of crap really..." Cloud muttered, as Zack let out an exhasperated sigh.

"What, you really think he would tell you all that stuff for nothing?"

"I've seen him fight Zack, he's a machine. We all know what kind of dirty work he's done as well..." Cloud shrugged, "It's easier to believe that you can rival Tseng then you can Sephiroth. Tseng's friendlier too."

"Whoa!" Zack stopped, grabbing Cloud by the shoulders and shaking him a little, "What makes you think that he's any different from Sephiroth in that manner?"

"Uh... he was a heck of a lot friendlier to me then Sephiroth ever is..." Cloud replied, puzzled at the rather severe reaction Zack apparently had.

"Sephiroth may not be the most cosy bastard in this place but he's honest and he knows what he needs and wants and how to get it fairly..." Zack frowned a little, "But Tseng is a Turk, Cloud. What have I told you about them? Not to be trusted. Their loyalties are with themselves, no distinction between right or wrong."

"Tseng's always been nice to me, Reno too..." Cloud replied rather sulkily, feeling as if he was being lectured by his mother.

"I didn't say they weren't ok at times, just that you can't trust them. They might be alright one second, but most of the time they're just bad people..." Zack sighed, squeezing Cloud's shoulder, "You remember what happened with Reno?"

Of course Cloud did. Reno had been somewhat of a quiet achiever. He rised quickly in ranks, and yet stuck to his own group, consisting of Rude and a few others who rarely said much and stuck to their own business. Cameron Moore, the then Turk leader, accompanied by his right hand man Tseng, had lead Reno into a friendship which would ultimately change his life and the choices within it. Cloud had chosen however, to see it as Reno always having the Turk in him, and Cameron and Tseng had simply coaxed it out. Maybe it was much the same with himself, he wasn't overly sure, but he failed to see any of the violence or similar from the turks that he had heard of.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cloud shrugged, and Zack patted his shoulder.

Zack walked in silence with the blonde by his side, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Cloud was heading for the Turks, he could tell, and he knew just what Sephiroth would have to say about that. Zack had been given specific orders to keep Cloud out of their clutches, as Sephiroth had seen potential in Cloud, and had also taken notice of Tseng's interest in the blonde. Zack had been the one to bring it up, for reasons that un-nerved him even more so. He had not told Sephiroth of Tseng's apparent obsession with Cloud for some time, and had still not spoken of his other suspicion of Tseng's attraction to the blonde. He had presumed however, that Sephiroth was weary of this, as he was even moreso protective of Cloud when Tseng was around. Both the General and Zack were more then aware of Tseng's charm and persuasive techniques, seeing several of their best SOLDIERS scooped up by the Turks and one or two swept dangerously into Tseng's arms.

"So you coming to the graduation bash?" Zack grinned at Cloud, who nodded animatedly.

"Are you insane?!" Cloud cried, "As if I wouldn't."

Zack grinned at the blonde before him, and relished a little in how far the kid had gotten. He'd seen Cloud from the time he was a straggly thirteen year old grow into the mature sixteen year old he now was. He had grown so quickly, and had become so much more like a SOLDIER then Zack had ever dreamed. He cringed at the thought of his brotherly figure being swayed to the Turks for all the wrong reasons, and wanted nothing less then for Cloud to be lead astray.

"Awesome! Alright, well I have to go speak to Seph, so I'll catch you there?" Zack smiled, and Cloud shrugged a little.

"Sure, seems alright. Say hi to high and mighty..." Cloud smirked, as Zack sighed, smirking himself. Sephiroth had indeed been a little high and mighty today, which usually meant nothing more then him attempting to cover a foul mood, and Zack was hesitant to approach him with the news. Yet, he'd seen Tseng and Cloud talking earlier, and if anyone were to have the power to deny access to the turks, it was Sephiroth. Zack knew the General didn't want to pull strings, but he would if he had to.

"Sure will..." Zack smiled, apparently a little unconvincingly, as Cloud frowned slightly.

"You alright?" Cloud asked concerned, and Zack threw on his most charming grin and nodded.

"Ya! But hey, are you thinking of becoming a Turk or something?" Zack pressed forward a little slightly, knowing that that question could make or break the conversation.

"No idea, really. I'll see you later though, Zack. I have a room full of people to talk with now..." Cloud smiled forceably, turning on his heel and heading towards his own quarters. Zack felt an uneasiness creep across him, as he made a bee line for the General's office.

"SOLDIER Third class Cloud, movin up in the world!"

"You too good to have a beer with us Cadets, Cloud?!"

"Check it out, Third Class comin through!! Step back boys!"

Cloud had heard the wave of greetings and remarks as he entered the room full of his newly promoted SOLDIER friends, and those who weren't as lucky.

"Always next year!" Marcus, one of the unfortunate ones had grinned, "It's alright, I'll just have extra training, hey?"

"I was so sure you'd make it Marcus..." Cloud frowned a little, but the brunette shrugged it off, downing a glass of bourbon and cola instead. Cloud tended to try and edge away from alcohol, well aware that he did not handle it well. It didn't take much, and Cloud was all over the place, and that usually resulted in some of the older boys to make advancements on the blonde. Luckily, Zack had been there on every occassion involving alcohol. This time however, Cloud had to fight it out alone.

"Hey, it's all good! I was probably a little too cocky, actually..." Marcus pondered, before his friend dragged the cadet away, as he waved over his shoulder at Cloud. Cloud waved in reply, standing somewhat awkwardly, before a movement to his right caught his attention.

"Hey Cloud..." A blonde Cloud recognised as Zack's first class buddy Ryan Thompson, sidled up to the blonde, beverage in hand.

"Hey Ryan..." Cloud smiled a little, as the first class wiped his jet black hair from his eyes and smiled alluringly at the blonde.

_...First sign..._

"Congratulations, Welcome to SOLDIER!" Ryan continued to smile, clapping Cloud on the back, leaving his hand there as he continued to talk.

_...Second sign..._

"Thanks Ryan," Cloud mumbled, "but shouldn't you be getting ready for your own graduation?"

Ryan shrugged, letting eyes wash over Cloud, as he shook his head a little.

"I don't think so, I mean, that's ages away..." Ryan smiled widely, "Besides, you guys are heaps more fun. You're pretty cool to hang with, Cloud..."

_...There's number Three... One More..._

"Oh, well that's alright I guess..." Cloud shrugged casually, scoping out an exit, "I guess you're enjoying it then?"

"Yeah... Can I grab you a drink?" Ryan pretty much purred out the line, and Cloud inwardly groaned.

_...Number Four... Accept and leave..._

"Sure," Cloud smiled, "I'll wait here though, if you don't mind?"

Ryan shrugged, taking the empty glass Cloud had been drinking his water from off the blonde and heading for the fridge.

Cloud took the opportunity to sneak into his own room and lock the door. He thanked the heavens that Zack had given him a crash course in how to spot the intentions of the men at ShinRa.

"The first thing they'll do is come right up to you and grab your attention..." Zack sighed, rolling his eyes, "Then there'll be some kind of not so subtle un-necessary body contact that they think you won't notice... Before they throw little compliments about enjoying your company and liking your friends..."

"Oh... then what?" Cloud had asked, and Zack had sighed.

"Then they try and get you drunk. Same thing with the girls ma boy, except they expect you to buy the drinks..." Zack replied solemnly, as Cloud snorted.

"I highly doubt that that will happen to me all that much..." Cloud replied confidently, before Zack had gaped in surprise.

"You're kidding right?" Zack asked, as Cloud had shaken his head, "You'll be getting the attention off **both** sides!"

Cloud had indeed caught the attention of males and females alike since he had joined ShinRa, and Zack had said that Cloud would be alright with pretty much anyone who worked there. He had then sat Cloud down and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"But never get involved with a ShinRa official..." Zack had urged, "and never EVER get involved with a turk..."

"But why?"

"They equal heartbreak. Outright. They'll use you and abuse you," Zack replied, and if Cloud hadn't known him as well as he did, he would have missed the bitterness that flashed across the Lieutenant's face. Cloud pondered at the thought that Zack himself may have been lured down that path, as he stretched out across his bed, and stared out his window. It was beginning to drizzle, a somewhat dismal sight, as he watched the dedicated SOLDIERs commence training on the parade grounds outside his window.

_...And to think I'll be out there by tomorrow..._

The thought was daunting to Cloud. When he had first joined the ShinRa army, he had been too young to even apply for SOLDIER, and now he'd made it to Third Class. It had taken longer then he had hoped, but presumably, quicker then usual, as word had spread of his work.

_...Fastest rising SOLDIER since Zack... I hope you're proud, mum... I'm getting th- SHIT!_

Cloud had just about fallen off his bunk as a fiery flash of red appeared against his window, and Reno smirked at the blonde. Cloud pulled himself together, as Reno gestured for him to open the window. Cloud did so cautiously, aware that Reno had his electro-mag rod casually slung over his shoulder, and Cloud had been told of the power behind it.

"Hey Strife, how's it hanging?" Reno continued smirking once Cloud had pulled the window open, before he began climbing over the window sill.

"Uh, Reno?" Cloud prompted the explanation, stepping back as Reno pulled the window shut behind him.

"Not enjoying the party, are we Cloud?" Reno asked curiously, taking place on the bunk above Cloud's without hesitation, letting his legs hang over the edge.

"Uh, a lot of people are drinking..." Cloud shrugged, feeling more as if he were a cornered animal with each passing moment. Reno seemed to regard Cloud with every response, and Cloud was feeling more as if he were being surveyed then anything. He'd just had a Turk clamber through his window and perch on his room-mate's bed. He wasn't sure why, which made it more unsettling, even as Reno focused an intense gaze on the blonde.

"Not a big drinker?" Reno queried, and Cloud shrugged.

"Don't mind it, just can't handle it too well..." Cloud blushed a little, as Reno snorted.

"I think you and Rude should get along fine. Didn't think Fair would let you drink anyway..."

"With all do respect, Reno... What are you doing here?" Cloud asked, as Reno's smirk grew wider.

"Not much for small talk? Well, alright..." He replied, hopping down from the bunk, as Cloud instinctively stepped back. Cloud's eyes flicked to his buster sword by the wall, as Reno's hand flexed over his weapon.

_...He wouldn't come here to attack me, surely?_

Cloud was feeling a little uneased as Reno remained silent, instead observing.

_...I mean, he's kinda like my frie- WHOA..._

Cloud dive rolled to the side, as Reno lashed out with his rod, and Cloud lunged for the buster. Cloud splayed on his back, and held up the sword, as Reno attacked again, blocking the blow, and pushing the Turk backwards.

"Reno! what the hell?!" Cloud cried, as he sprang upwards, sword at the ready, as Reno stood casually, eyeing Cloud off.

"What's the matter Cloud?" he smirked, leaping towards the blonde, striking the blonde's side with the stun baton, as Cloud spun and struck Reno hard with the flat of his sword, winding the Turk. Cloud wanted himself protected, yet, was still reluctant to injure the Turk. Reno pulled himself up, spinning the rod and moving to strike Cloud again, as Cloud kept his eyes squarely on the rod. This proved to be a bad idea as Reno then raised the bar above his head, before turning swiftly and instead swinging his leg on the ground, catching Cloud's feet. The blonde had managed to catch on in time, barely doing a small leap to his left, before swinging a controlled aim towards Reno's throat, stopping to rest the blade against the redhead. Reno smirked at Cloud and watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Alright then, awesome..." Reno smirked, stepping back from the blade, as Cloud breathed heavily. He retracted the rod, and placed it in his belt buckle, before giving a small wave to Cloud, and exiting back through the window. Cloud was left stunned, falling onto his bed in confusion, as he gripped the hilt of the Buster, and held the sword by his side.

------------------------------------

"Check it..." Reno laughed a little, pulling up his shirt and showing a long bruise across his stomach, characteristic of a standard issue Buster Sword. The redhead shrugged, as he let the shirt fall, Tseng watching him in amusement. Reno was seemingly proud of the battle injuries he had received, and had given nothing but praise to Cloud for his efforts.

"That's quite a mark..." Tseng smiled a little, as Reno nodded.

"Knocked me over and all, and then..." Reno paused, pulling back his collar slightly to where a thin cut was, "Managed to get in a deadly hold. Had the sword at my throat, caught me completely off guard!"

"That is indeed impressive..." Tseng mused, as Rude turned slightly paler, Reno smirking at his friend.

"That's why you weren't sent, Rude..." Reno snorted, as Rude raised his eyebrows slightly, "You're not a fan of close calls, are you?"

Rude shook his head slowly, shifting in the chair he was in in front of Tseng's desk.

"Already exceeding expectations..." Tseng smiled, before a thought crossed his mind, "But how was he when you left?"

"Well, a little shaken. I mean, who would be expecting that?" Reno smirked, as Tseng shook his head slightly.

"I mean, do you think he will tell anyone?" Tseng asked, as Reno shrugged.

"Couldn't tell..."

"If he tells Fair, we'll be in a spot..." Tseng rubbed his temple a little, frustrated at the fact that he had missed such a vital flaw.

"Why's that?" Reno replied, as Tseng scowled a little.

"Sephiroth will know in a flash..." Tseng stood rather suddenly, heading for the door, "He can't catch on..."

"So what are you gonna do about it, boss?"

"Catch on to Cloud before the General does..."

"He'll be at Fair's graduation..." Reno shrugged, "We could catch him then..."

"It'll be too late by then..." Rude piped up, as Tseng smiled at the pair.

"If you spoke, and Reno listened..." he smirked, "You two would learn a bit."

Tseng pulled open the door and closed it behind him as he left, leaving behind two scowling Turks, clearly unimpressed with the Commander.

Cloud was a little more then on edge as he perched against the wall, eyes flicking from the door to the window.

_..."Come to Shinra, where we train you to expect the least, and then turn you into a paranoid twit"..._

He jumped slightly at the knock at his door, and hit his head on the bunk above him. He scowled and cursed himself, rubbing the place he'd hit and turning eyes back to the slowly opening door. Cloud was met with an instant warmth, as a pair of chocolate brown latched onto his eyes, and a gentle smile slid in the room. Cloud clambered off the bunk, scowling at the intruder, holding the buster sword against his throat.

"Afternoon SOLDIER..." Tseng smiled, as Cloud shook his head.

"Don't give me that crap!" Cloud hissed, "I got attacked in my own quarters by one of your men!"

Tseng continued to stand in the doorway, before slowly closing the door behind him and frowning slightly, turning eyes away from Cloud.

"Yes, the reason I am here, Cloud..." Tseng smiled softly, turning eyes back to meet Cloud. Cloud swallowed, wishing he wouldn't damn well do that. All Tseng seemed to have to do was look at the blonde, and Cloud was trapped in something he couldn't get out of.

_...Damn Turks..._

"Explain then, Commander..." Cloud huffed a little, lowering his sword, as Tseng gestured at the chair in the corner of the room.

"May I?" He asked, and Cloud nodded, before the Turk took the seat and sat in it, somewhat seeming refined and regal in such a simple motion.

"You see Cloud," Tseng explained, "If Reno was here to kill you, we would not be having this conversation..."

A chill struck Cloud's spine at the tone of Tseng's voice, which had been nothing short of brutally honest. Cloud had often forgotten how dangerous a Turk could be, and was beginning to be reminded of it, when he had now had two come into his room unannounced and potentially lethal.

_...Tseng at least knocked... I guess that works..._

"Then why was he here?" Cloud asked, perching on his own bunk, still wearily eyeing off the commander as he brushed long strands of hair across from his eyes, continuing to peer out at the blonde. Cloud felt like he was trapped, but not in a particularly bad way.

_...I feel like prey... But it's not entirely uncomfortable..._

"He's testing you, on my orders..." Tseng murmured.

"On your orders?!" Cloud cried, and Tseng seemingly flinched a little.

"I apologise sincerely Cloud. I understand your anger, but I found it necessary..." Tseng said slowly, "I wanted to know if you really were Turk material. Now I know you are, and I want you more..."

Tseng threw out some heat in the statement, and Cloud prayed he wasn't blushing, as thoughts raced through his mind at the meak suggestive tone.

_...That was all in my head, I'm imagining things..._

"You want me as a Turk that bad?" Cloud asked slowly, and Tseng nodded, leaning forward slightly in his seat, eyes never once leaving Cloud's, as they seemed to draw all light from the room. Cloud had a mental image of Tseng with a small pipe instrument, playing a tune and luring Cloud like a snake from his basket. He really was a charmer, and what bothered Cloud the most was that Tseng was seemingly unaware of the effect he had. Cloud's mind raced at what the Commander may be like when he was trying to please and allure, and it brought about a blush to the blonde's cheeks. Tseng, ever observant, seemed to notice, and smiled slightly.

"Yes, no need to be embarrassed either, Cloud..." Tseng said gently, his voice floating on the air, "You should be proud more then anything". Cloud had somewhat been aware of how Tseng had effected him before, but never had he been in such a small space alone with the commander, with one hundred percent of his attention. Cloud had recalled his first encounter with Tseng and the way Tseng's eyes had lingered on him, as the commander had shaken his hand at a cadet inspection two years ago. Tseng was newly appointed as Commander, and was making the first rounds of the cadets. He'd stopped at Cloud, and had had a small conversation, as Reno had hung over his shoulder, smiling at the blonde knowingly. From that day, Cloud had been marred with conflicts.

He had recalled earlier that day, as Tseng had watched over him intensely, and faltered when Cloud had met his eyes. The softness over the Commander's face had been surprising, and he had seen Sephiroth react almost immediately. His fists had clenched slightly, and he had left the stage in a huff, eyes directed at the front row. Tseng had seemed oblivious however, eyes focused squarely on Cloud. Zack had told Cloud in subtle hints that the General had some kind of feelings for Cloud, and the thought was overwhelming. Yet, Tseng had been so much more caring, and genuinely interested in Cloud then Sephiroth had ever even appeared to be.

"Oh, well... I'm still not overly sure..." Cloud replied finally, Tseng knitting his eyebrows slightly.

"What is it that bothers you the most Cloud? Are you unsure of yourself, or are you worried about the others?" Tseng asked, as Cloud forced his eyes away.

"What do you mean?" Cloud replied, and Tseng sighed.

"So it's them... Well they don't need to know about it. We can have night time training hours, and you have no need to tell the Fair or the General..." Tseng's eyes flashed a little, seemingly angered by the mention of his competitors.

"What if I don't turn out to be Turk material after all?" Cloud asked, eyes drawn somehow back to Tseng's, as they softened once more.

"What harm will the extra training do for your SOLDIER course, Cloud?" Tseng smiled, shrugging slightly.

Cloud stood, fidgeting slightly, before pacing before the Commander, Tseng following the blonde with his eyes as he walked. He almost had him, he could feel it in the air, in the ebbing conflict on Cloud's face. Tseng had made a promising offer, that much he knew for sure. He ached slightly at the thought of Cloud leaving after his training, but determined he was not to let that happen. Once he had Cloud, he wasn't letting him go without a fight. Considering the General and Fair, he was fairly sure that that would be the case. Somehow however, Cloud seemed more worthy of the cause then any of the others. Tseng had been reluctant to let Zack go, but had seen it as inevitable. Zack had been so comfortable with the other Turks, and even nurtured Reno into the fighter he was today. Tseng had several others who he had fought for, but let go, as he had seen them as SOLDIER material. Cloud however, Cloud was his. Cloud was like a drug to the commander. Everything about Cloud had lured him in. The blonde was such a gentle soul, with such a raw amount of power hidden behind it. He was one of the most skillful fighters Tseng had seen, but beyond that, he was also so easy to talk to. Everything about him breathed innocence, the face of one who had not yet killed in battle. Untainted, pure, beautiful. Tseng had not meant to fall so quickly for someone so young, for someone he had yet to truly know, but it had happened almost without him realising.

"When would training begin?" Cloud asked suddenly, and Tseng faltered, as he realised he was closer now then he ever would be.

"It is negotiable with you Cloud. I would only ever want you to be comfortable with the hours..." Tseng smiled, and the blonde smiled gently in return, a flair being sent through Tseng at the small gesture. Cloud's smiles were not entirely easy to come by, and he had relished in the fact he had been able to create the occassions when the blonde did.

"Well, it's moreso up to your men..." Cloud replied thoughtfully, "You'll have to figure out when they are available to train me afterall..."

Tseng thought this over, and realized with a start that if he had Cloud in training...

"I'll be more then happy to train you myself, Cloud..." Tseng smiled warmly, as the blonde blushed slightly. It was the smallest of gestures, symbolizing the most. Tseng stood, sensing the closing of this meeting, and heading for the door.

"Oh, I wouldn't want you out of your way or anything..." Cloud shrugged a little, as Tseng turned, and caught the blue eyes.

"I am volunteering myself, Cloud..." Tseng said quietly, "Did you want someone else to do it?"

Tseng waited with baited breath, as Cloud's pupil's widened a little, his cheeks blushing a little further, before he turned his eyes away.

"No, I'm quite happy with you..."Cloud shrugged slightly, "Just don't want to disappoint or anything if I don't make the grade..."

Tseng reached out and held Cloud's wrist losely in his hands, brushing a thumb over the blonde's skin.

"Disappoint?" Tseng queried, as Cloud turned wide eyes up to meet him at the body contact, "Never..."

Tseng swallowed hard, literally ripping his eyes away from Cloud's and gently releasing the blonde's hand before he fell any deeper into that moment then he could handle.

"I trust I will see you at the graduation..." He said quietly, turning from Cloud and opening the door, "We'll discuss it further there..."

Those were his final words as he closed the door, and propped himself gently against the doorframe, letting out a long breath, head swimming with the still lingering pleasure of Cloud's company. He remained completely unaware that on the opposite side of the wall, Cloud did the exact same thing.

--------------------------------------

Zack stood up on stage awkwardly as more and more personnel filed into the area. He was yet to spot the General or Cloud, but an all too familiar face was watching him curiously from the back row. A hauntingly familiar gaze was sweeping over him as a small smirk crept along all too familiar lips.

_...Cocky bastard... Fancy showing up to my promotion... Sephiroth would have a seizure..._

As Zack turned to see silver flowing through the crowd, he was aware that he had not been wrong. Sephiroth had indeed seen the Turk in the back row, casually speaking to a co-worker, and had tensed slightly, a flash of green creeping through the already eery Emerald green. Sephiroth had then turned eyes to Zack, who confirmed that he had seen the offender. Sephiroth instead moved to the back of the group, seemingly attempting inconspicuousy.

_...Yes Seph, I know you're on to him... Pretty sure he does too..._

Zack was then alerted to another presence in the room, as Sephiroth turned eyes to the doorway, where Cloud had entered with a few of his newly graduated comrades. Zack inevitably turned back to Sephiroth, whose eyes were considerably softer on sight of the blonde.

_...God damn it Seph, it will only be your own fault if you lose him to some other lucky bastard... And damn lucky they would be..._

Zack had always had the belief that if Cloud and himself had not gotten so close so quickly, he would have developed feelings beyond the ones he had for the blonde. He was often more jealous of Cloud then anything else, though. Cloud had drawn all those around him into his porcelian features, and the only one Zack had known to have such a severe effect on the General.

_...It wouldn't be so hard to love you..._

Zack had seen Cloud as a brotherly figure for so long however, that all he felt for Cloud was the same that he felt towards his own little brother at home. He took a deep breath, approaching the microphone stand, and tapping gently.

"Uh... hi everyone..." He grinned, as several people laughed, and he continued to watch the blonde, "How is everyone today? Good? Good. So, I'm kind of an unofficial MC for this event, even though I'm up with the rest of these snapping young SOLDIERs getting promoted. Thanks for that, boss..."

Zack took his chance and winked at the President in a joking manner. He was either going to die for that, or get a more relaxed crowd. Shinra chuckled slightly however, easing Zack's nerves and drawing another laugh from the group.

"So, we've worked really hard this year, and the past however many years it's been for each individual..." Zack shrugged, before faltering, Cloud taking his seat by the Commander, who was sitting between several other Turks.

_...No... Shit Cloud, what are you doing?_

He watched Sephiroth, who had now greened up in clear envy and anger directed at Tseng. Zack almost forgot where he was and what he was doing, as he turned his attention back to the crowd in General.

"So... Along that journey, we've had a lot of people there with us..." Zack continued, "Several who are with us tonight, and either hanging their heads in shame or providing us with the false hope required."

The crowd laughed, and Sephiroth even smirked lightly, Zack still tense and anxious however.

"First up, President Shinra himself!" Zack clapped, as the president took the stage, and Zack took his place behind him, watching Cloud, as the Commander leant in and whispered to the blonde at intervals. Something about this tightened Zack's stomach with an inevitable dread.

"He looks very nervous..." Cloud somewhat frowned up at the stage, as Tseng smiled slightly.

"He's got a lot of people to talk to, I don't blame him..." Tseng replied, relief flooding through him that Cloud had chosen to come and sit with him. Another feeling pierced through him however, as he felt the familiar burn of those eyes upon him.

_...You'll ignite my clothing if you're not careful Sephiroth... Envy is not becoming of you..._

"So... When do you think we'll begin?" Cloud whispered, Tseng leaning a little closer so as not to alert Sephiroth to any information.

"I'm free tonight, if you'd like to begin then..." Tseng smiled as Cloud turned wide eyes to him.

"Tonight?!" He said perhaps a little too loudly, as Zack faltered in his speech, and several people turned to face them. Tseng nodded for Zack to continue, a faint flick of anger through Zack's eyes. After things had returned to the previously calm state, Tseng smiled at Cloud.

"Too soon, Cloud?" Tseng whispered, and Cloud shook his head.

"no, just..." The blonde faltered as Zack turned his eyes in their direction.

_...Zack Fair... personal bodyguard and increasing pain in my ass..._

"Zack will be having celbratory parties, I presume..." Tseng sighed slightly, and Cloud nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't be able to get away until at least nine, and then..."

"Ten O'Clock is fine, Cloud. Shall I see you then?" Tseng smirked slightly, eyes turning back to Zack.

"Yeah, sure..." Cloud laughed a little, before turning back to Zack's speech also.

_...I hope you don't hate me for this, Zack..._

Cloud watched the newly promoted Colonel as his pale blue eyes locked back on Cloud's and stayed focused there. Silent messages being passed through. Cloud knew exactly what Zack was thinking, and he needn't say a word.

_..."Why do it Cloud? You're heading that way. I can see. You're considering being a Turk. Why?"... Well Zack, I don't really know... and I still don't know if I want to be..._

There was a round of applause, as the president approached the stage and began presenting the promotees with their new uniforms and badges. Zack took his graciously, and grinned at the crowd, holding the uniform up and kissing the badge. He certainly knew how to work a group, Cloud gave him that, as the crowd laughed and cheered him on.

_...Like a class clown..._

It didn't seem like long until the ceremonies were over, and he stood slowly, Tseng right behind him. Zack made a bee-line for the blonde straight away, as Cloud saw Sephiroth approach the Commander.

"Hey Spikey, come with me a minute..." Zack smiled, as Cloud turned to see Tseng smirking at a cold Sephiroth.

"Yes Cloud, best you do..." The General said quietly, Tseng raising an eyebrow.

"The General and I apparently have matters to discuss, Cloud..." Tseng smirked, "See you some other time."

Cloud nodded, letting no other information loose, and left with the enthusiastic Zack. Zack rambled continuously to his quarters, before finishing with the final promise to get Cloud drunk. Cloud shrugged shoulders before entering the after party behind Zack, curious as to the confrontation that threatened between Tseng and the General.

Tseng shoved viciously, pushing Sephiroth off of him as he dusted off his suit. The General had thrown him against the wall in an apparent angry outburst.

"I'd trust you to think of who you're attacking, General..." Tseng hissed, as Sephiroth's eyes flared in anger.

"What game are you playing at here, Tseng?" Sephiroth said dangerously low, "I know the Turks, I know your kind. I don't like the way you play your games..."

"No games Sephiroth. You're somewhat paranoid, I think..." Tseng smirked, before locking eyes square with the flared up General.

_...Jealousy...possesive jealousy... Oh, I see now..._

"No, not paranoid..." Tseng said quietly, "But If you will excuse me General, I have matters to attend to."

"You've taken the others. You don't need anyone else. This is just a game to you. It's all about having the best fighters..." Sephiroth scowled, and Tseng raised an eyebrow to the General.

"And it's not to you?" He said quietly, "Does Cloud mean something other then a SOLDIER to you General?"

There was a pause, each sizing the other up, both backing down in favour of a civil resolution.

"Dismissed, Commander..."

"Thank you General..." Tseng smiled, exiting the hall.

_...Ha! The General has a current obsession..._

Tseng mocked the thought, well aware of his subconscious screaming otherwise. All the things Tseng had pursued, he had worked for, and he had worked for hard. Sephiroth had all of his handed to him on a silver platter. He had lost potential Turks by the mere infatuation they had with Sephiroth. Tseng was no fool. He was well aware of the sex factor when it came to Sephiroth. Tseng had seen Sephiroth in their younger years, luring in their comrades with the piercing emerald eyes and already finely sculpted body. Tseng had nearly fallen victim himself, if it had not been for his intelligence. He knew that the way to truly get the General's attention was not to lap at him like the others, but it was to rather defy that motion. He chose instead to befriend Sephiroth through their fighting qualities, and love of power. Sephiroth had indeed been more interested in Tseng then the others, even helping him get to the point he was at today.

The pair got along fairly well, except for these occassions where a candidate would arise and cause an immediate tension between the two. When it all came down to that shared love of power, that was when they came undone. After each battle had been won however, the pair would return to their usual comradery. Tseng should have known Sephiroth was after the blonde. Sephiroth had come out drinking with himself and the president, although Tseng wouldn't exactly say that they had been out drinking. Sephiroth and himself weren't big on it, but the president and his son were somewhat of the binge types. Reno and Rude had certainly not minded tagging along, Reno taking advantage of the large dance area, and Rude taking advantage of happy hour, whilst talking quietly to the busty barmaid. Sephiroth had been speaking in low murmurs to the president, whilst Tseng had absent mindedly stirred his untouched drink.

"So who's this kid I keep hearing about from your lieutenant, this... whatdidyacallim?" The president slurred, as Sephiroth sat somewhat disapprovingly.

"Strife. A freshling, not too experienced, smaller then his peers..." Sephiroth replied flatly, eyeing off a group of teenagers in the next cubicle, who had been gawking at him unashamedly.Their eyes flicked away, as the president let out a snort of laughter.

"Then why the hell is he causing such a fuss, ey?!" The president asked, clapping Sephiroth on his shoulder, "That Strife's a bit of an odd one apparently, ey Sephiroonnyyyy?"

Tseng had smirked slightly, as Sephiroth's eyes had flashed ominously, shadows creeping through them. The name clearly did not impress the General, and yet he chose to ignore it.

"He's quick on his feet. He handles a sword exceptionally well. He's also highly intelligent, if not a little too modest about it," Sephiroth replied quietly, as the president downed another shot.

"Ya, whadeveryawannasay General. I'm sure he's alright then. Bartenderrrr!" He had called, as the brunette came over, firm scowl on her face.

"Yes president?"

"Grab the General something strong. He's got a stick up his ass or something," the president laughed, as Sephiroth sat quietly, refraining upon acting on whatever thoughts had been flooding his head.

Tseng had pulled him away later, patting the General on the back, and squeezing his shoulder.

"He's... testing, I know..." Tseng smiled softly, and Sephiroth remained stony faced.

"I could kill him, Tseng..." Sephiroth scowled, and Tseng laughed.

"Hey, he's giving out the paychecks, right?" Tseg smiled, and Sephiroth sighed. They had been a team of sorts, Sephiroth coming along on several occassions to assist the Turks with their bodyguard duties. Sephiroth had pulled Tseng from some stickier situations, and although Sephiroth had never needed Tseng's position to boost himself up, didn't stop Tseng from enforcing a solid respect for Sephiroth onto his Turks. Most of the time, they stayed out of eachother's way, but both knew what boundaries the other had, and knew how and when to test them.

_...That's your game now Sephiroth... I know you are just testing as far as you can..._

"Thanks for coming today Cloud. Nice to see your face there..."

"Yeah, no problem..."

"You disappeared before though, what happened?"

"Uh, wasn't feeling well, went to bed..." Cloud replied awkwardly, as the newly promoted Colonel sidled up, alcohol heavy on his breath as he slung an arm around the blonde.

"So, can I get you anything?" the Colonel purred, as Cloud scoped the surrounding SOLDIERs, locking eyes with the intended target.

"Oi!" Zack scowled at his comrade, "Get off him, Ryan..."

The Colonel at Cloud's side swayed a little, as Zack walked over, prying his arm off and pulling Ryan away from Cloud. There were some heated words, before Ryan slinked off, Cloud more then relieved.

"Sorry Spikey, he's just a little too keen on you, I guess..." Zack shrugged apologetically, "How you going otherwise?"

"Yeah, alright..." The blonde shrugged, staring at his cup of amber liquid, as Zack raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"That better not be the same drink from before..." Zack sighed, as Cloud fell silent, making his friend shake his head slowly.

"Did I not say I'd get you drunk?" Zack cried, holding Cloud's cup hand and forcing it to the blonde's lips, "Drink up, Spike!"

Cloud downed the drink as quickly as he could, Zack grinning satisfactorily and patting the blonde's shoulder.

"Much better!" he laughed, "Come on, eat some cocktail food or something. You're too damn skinny."

"What are you, my mum?" Cloud snorted, the heat of the alcohol still burning his throat.

"Would your mum try and get you hammered?" Zack winked, as Cloud shook his head, "Then I guess not! Drink, drink!"

Cloud shrugged, grabbing a can of bourbon and coke from the fridge.

_...Heck, why not? I don't even feel it... I'll be sobered up by training anyway..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gua! ((Yes, Gua is a noise now. -cough-))

I know that this might not be exactly all that great for you guys, but heck, I haven't posted anything for a little bit, thought you might like something just until I can get the next chapter up for _Training_ because it is taking FOREVER to write. Blame Zack. I do. You'll see why. hehe.

ANYWAY, first chapter up of this, many more to come. O.o


	2. Healing

Chapter Two, woo! hehe. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm gonna try my best to keep this one a little speedier then Training's going, meaning you know, that this will be going at all...

-pulls collar-

glergh...

ANYWAY, hope you enjoy.

-insert **warnings about language**, **yaoi, non-con** ((FOR MY FIRST TIME EVER)).-

-sobs-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng paced the hall a little, Reno continuing to chatter in his ear.

"...So we went to this joint right, and you won't believe it, the prick wasn't even there... Fake lead!" Reno cried down the telephone. The news was a little unsettling. They'd been researching their target all day, pulled in all the leads they knew, and Tseng had found something from his most trusted snitch.

_...If it's false, what other information has he given that could be?_

"... So Rude decides to get cracking on that little laptop contraption of his, does some sneaky shit..." Reno hurried along, seemingly unnerved, "And this dude... He's got connections deep. I mean, DEEP. He's got all top leaders of the terrorist rings hooked up to him left right and centre. This is gonna be a shit of a thing to get into, boss."

"I understand that Reno..." Tseng sighed, "For now though, get out of there, head back to base, and tell Rude to speak to Jameson about any kind of info the pair can dig up."

"Sure thing Boss man!" Reno replied, hanging up. Tseng glanced down at his watch, emitting a sigh at the time.

_...Where are you Cloud? _

Tseng had sat through meetings and the likes all day, the image of the blonde pressed into his mind. It had been a long day in regards to keeping time. Cloud constantly wandered through Tseng's thoughts, and he could not deny that he had been looking forward to their training match. Not only because of his growing attraction to the blonde, but because of the prospects that lay within his abilities. The Turks were growing in need of a member with flair and a cool and collected temperament, with the ability to be spontaneous and light-hearted.

_...Like a medium between Rude and Reno..._

Tseng smiled at the thought, and paused, taking a final fleeting look at the wall clock.

_...Time to leave..._

The disappointment radiating through Tseng was unavoidable, he knew that, and yet he longed for the dull aching feel he felt inside. Who was he to ever believe Cloud would appear, regardless of guarantees? Cloud was the perfect example of all that was good within Shinra, and Tseng was

_...nothing but a Turk..._

He had not intended the bitterness, even in his own thoughts, but it flowed freely. He had done things that he was not proud of, he was first to admit that. The thing that had bothered him most was that he didn't mind so much. He had worked so hard to get where he was today, and he knew that so many others throughout the company had done exactly the same thing. He was proud of the status he held and felt himself worthy of it, regardless of the whispered rumours about him, and the dishonourable jobs. He was a hero among the Turks, he knew that much, and that was all he needed to hold fast his position. Shinra would have to be a madman to ever terminate his position, Tseng was porud to know, considering the uprising that would follow. It was a common known fact that to piss off the Turks was a suicide wish. Despite his pride at his achievements, he was still disheartened at the disappearance of Cloud. He vaguely recalled the blonde saying that Zack would be having after-parties, but surely they would not still be continuing? Tseng paused, considering going to Fair's residence and enquiring about the blonde's whereabouts. Something just felt strange about Cloud missing an appointment. He had been punctual to all training sessions, meetings, briefings, de-briefings and practice missions. Tseng had been impressed with the cadet's punctuality and maturity, so why should he have changed now? He brushed off the worries he had of embarrassing the boy and chose to visit Fair regardless.

Tseng hated the SOLDIER barracks. They were a more cramped, and smelled stronger of body odour and masculinity. Not that the latter bothered him all that much, but the general air breathed more of a brute force. Turk quarters were designed with wider halls and larger rooms, even if the building was significantly smaller. As well as this, SOLDIER barracks were littered with signs of destruction. They were careless with their sparring, and there were scorch marks from misfired materia as well as blade scratchings on the walls. As he walked along the corridors, he passed SOLDIERs arguing with eachother and smelling crudely of alcohol. Tseng relished in the proud realisation that the Turks, regardless of rumours, held a higher standard of appearance and behaviour then the SOLDIERs did. It was not uncommon to pass Turks in a hallway discussing literature or techniques, nodding politely at those who passed, or even pausing their conversation to greet passers-by.

_...We're more like a family then anything else..._

He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourteenth floor, renowned for the prestige first class headquarters. He watched out the glass elevator at the city below and sighed slightly.

_...Where are you Cloud?..._

the bell for the elevator tolled, and he stepped out into the significantly quiter halls. The distant pounding of music could be heard, although Tseng could only guess where from, as he headed for what he vaguely heard Zack's quarters to be.

"Fancy piece of shit halls they have, boss..." Reno had scowled, "And of course, I get sent up there whenever they have their parties or shit like that, me being the life of them ya know?"

Tseng had smirked at the comment, knowing full well that Reno had no problem attending SOLDIER parties or being within the vicinity of their quarters.

"You should see the apartment Fair's got, Boss..." Reno let out a long whistle, "A few doors down from where Rufus used to hang with that Ryan guy. He's got a nice little silver-plated Z on his door. Makes you wonder if their pay-rate is as shit as they like to make out."

Tseng looked up and down the halls, drawing from memory all the times he was sent to fetch the young Vice President from the blonde First Class's quarters. As he walked towards one of the halls, the same figure ran past him, wreaking of alcohol, seemingly in fear. Tseng continued walking, pondering the strange behaviour as he did so.

_...The problem with these SOLDIERs is that they're too strange for their ow-_

Tseng's brain stalled, his eyes falling upon the scene before him with a sickening burn. Cloud was lying in the hall, clothes torn and bloodied, as he sobbed quietly with his head shielded by his arms. His eyes were bruised and swollen, and his lip was split, as his new uniform hung loosely off his frame. He stood for what seemed like an eternity, his mind struggling desperately to comprehend the sight.

"...Cloud...?" He said quietly, drawing the blonde's head from the crook of his arms to reveal eyes pooled with tears and pain. He ran to the blonde, falling to his knees beside him, as he gently lifted the blonde's chin to inspect the damage, Cloud turning away in apparent shame.

"Cloud... What happened?" Tseng asked gently, before the blonde let out a strangled sob, burying his face in his arms. Tseng reached out and placed a hand gingerly on the blonde's shoulder, as Cloud flinched, pulling away. A loud enthusiastic voice echoed from the adjoining corridor, as Tseng scowled deeply.

"...So yeah, haven't seen him round. Wondering if he might have come to see you or something? As his own little afterparty? No, I tried calling, no answer..." the voice rang, as Cloud raised greened eyes to the corner, just as Zack came into view, talking animatedly on his mobile phone.

"Well he was at my place having a bit of a drink and whatever, and then he just kinda..." Zack stopped short mid sentence, eyes widening as he held the phone, two pairs of angry green eyes latched onto him.

"Oh god... Never mind... I found him..." He said quietly, snapping the mobile shut, and opening his mouth to speak.

An anger previously unknown to Tseng was rising in his throat, but before he could say a word, Cloud stood gingerly, eyes flaring.

"...You promised..." He spat, bitterness and pain reverberating against the walls, "...you promised!!"

"But... I... what...?" Zack stood, mouth gaping in confused horror.

"...You said I was safe..." Cloud hissed, eyes welling up with tears once more, as Tseng stood abruptly.

"What happened Zack?" He said coldly, the Colonel gaping slightly, his mind seemingly in overdrive.

"I don't..." He began, pausing, eyes beginning to burn an intense green as he clenched his fists and snapped his mouth shut.

"You promised..." Cloud said, slightly quieter, as he leant against the wall for support.

"Thompson..." Zack snarled through gritted teeth. His eyes burned brightly, and Tseng was well aware it was reflecting his own anger.

"I'm going to fucking KILL him!" Zack spat, before Cloud shook his head viciously.

"You've done enough... Colonel Fair..." Cloud hissed lowly, putting a bitter emphasis on the last two words. Cloud swayed a little on his feet, and Tseng reached out to him. The blonde gave a cautious look, but reached out and placed a shoulder around the Commander's shoulder.

"How about we get you home, SOLDIER..." Tseng said gently, as Cloud nodded, throwing a final bitter glance at the emotionally conflicted Zack.

"Cloud, I..."

"Don't go near Thompson..." Tseng warned firmly, cutting in as Zack scowled, "You'd be an idiot to risk that promotion. I know you better Zack."

With that, Tseng gently eased Cloud into walking to his own quarters.

Every step was fire. His eyes were burning, his chest and throat hurt with every breath, and it was difficult to walk with the pain radiating from the place he least wanted to think about at the time. The memory kept replaying itself in his mind, as he was guided in silence by a clearly angered Turk Commander to his home. He had stepped from Zack's apartment, confident in making it to the training hall on time, not feeling any effect from the alcohol he had drank. He'd made it a fair distance in record time, and he smiled contently, looking forward to his lesson. He'd felt Thompson's presence before he saw him, and heard his slurred speech through the hall, as he turned to face him.

"Cloud... Party pooper, where are you going buttercup?" Ryan had smiled maliciously, before reaching out and grabbing the blonde's collar, slamming him against the wall.

"Uh... h-home..." Cloud stammered, eyes wide and fearful. He wanted nothing less then to appear fragile before the solid Colonel before him, but his panic had risen too quickly.

"Home hey, Buttercup? You're a fucking cock tease, you know that?" He snarled, punching Cloud in the face. He swayed slightly, the pain burning through all of his senses and rendering him motionless for a short time.

"You're just too pretty to walk away, you know?" Thompson had snarled, biting down on the blonde's neck, holding him by the throat against the wall. Cloud cried out in pain and thrashed at the Colonel, earning him another blow to his ribs, as the colonel ripped open the blonde's shirt and trailed kisses down Cloud's chest.

"So pretty, aren't you bitch?" Thompson smirked viciously up at the blonde, as Cloud struggled for breath. His pants were torn down as he was pressed face first against the wall, and he cried out in pain as Thompson forced himself into Cloud's entrance, Cloud feeling blood trickle down his thighs as he let out a strangled sob.

"Uhnnn... Oh God, that's hot..." Thompson moaned, as he mercilessly thrust in and out of the blonde, Cloud wishing he could fade into the darkness that threatened to engulf him as the pain echoed through his entire body. The familiar custom tone on his phone cried out, as Thompson stop thrusting, Cloud sobbing.

"Who's that?" He asked, grabbing the blonde's hair. Cloud did nothing more then let out a sob, before Ryan slammed his face into the wall.

"Zack!" Cloud sobbed, "It... It's Zack... He'll... He'll be looking for me..."

"Looking for ya?" Thompson said rather hurriedly, as Cloud managed a meek nod, "Well shit then..."

He pulled out and lay a final knee to Cloud's stomach before letting the blonde fall to the ground, writhing in pain. Thompson looked down at him shaking his head, before turning and fleeing. it must have only been a few minutes, but it had felt like a lifetime as he shuddered on the ground, numbness settling in. Cloud had only just managed to struggle his pants up and curl into a ball like position before Tseng had arrived.

"Cloud... Come on Cloud, you're alright now..." Tseng said gently, wiping tears from the blonde's eyes, pain etched across his face mingled with an intense blend of emotion.

_...Tears?..._

Cloud shuddered as he realised the tears had begun to fall, and he had no recollection of when they had even begun to burn from his eyes. Tseng stopped him briefly, holding the blonde by the shoulders as he frowned, gently rubbing his arms in a comforting motion. Cloud let the tears rain freely, falling into Tseng's arms, as the Commander stooped and picked Cloud up.

"Oh God..." He heard the raspy sobs drawn from his throat, "...I feel so... I feel dirty..."

Tseng's arms tightened slightly around the blonde as Cloud looked up into blazing green eyes.

"Cloud... You did absolutely nothing wrong..." Tseng replied quietly through gritted teeth, "It was the acts of a poorly disciplined SOLDIER who will be lucky to make it to his barracks..."

"But Zack said that..."

"If Zack doesn't attack him Cloud, I'll be severely disappointed..."Tseng sighed gently, "Considering he should know both the General and I will turn a blind eye to such... punishment..."

Cloud leant against the Commander's chest, unable to look him in the eyes any longer, and cried silent tears of shame, as Tseng let out a long low sigh and carried on in silence.

Tseng hesitated on his immediate urge to keep Cloud as close to him as possible. He knew that it wasn't wise to leave Cloud on his own, clearly emotionally distressed, yet was reluctant to have the blonde sighted in his quarters. Sephiroth and Zack would no doubt be looking for the blonde in a short time, and Tseng's would be the obvious stop once they realised Cloud wasn't home.

"Cloud..." Tseng paused, Cloud letting out a soft acknowledging 'mmm?', "Is anyone you trust staying in your quarters with you tonight?"

"...Nobody I trust..." Cloud replied quietly.

"I just think it would be wise if you weren't alone whilst you're-"

"Would it be out of line to stay in your quarters, Commander?" Cloud said quietly, relief flooding through the Commander, "Just for the night..."

"No, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to," Tseng replied softly, "Is there anyone you should tell? Room-mates?"

"They've gone home for the weekend break..."

"Fair?" Tseng questioned, feeling the pale hands clutch him slightly tighter.

"No..." Cloud replied bitterly, "He doesn't need to worry about me..."

_...No Cloud..._ Tseng brushed a light finger through blonde spikes, _...He doesn't..._

Cloud felt the bitterness rise in his mouth, so strong he felt as if he would choke on it at any moment.

_...Zack... _

Ryan had approached Cloud once again at the party, and Zack had taken him away, giving further heated words and even copping a shove from his peer. As Zack's eyes began to flare however, Ryan had backed down. He feared Zack, that much was clear. Zack had forced on a smile as he returned to Cloud, who was looking slightly ill. He'd squeezed the blonde's shoulder and smiled gently.

"Hey Spikey, you alright?" Zack had asked, concern marring his features.

"Something about him, Zack, he's just..." Cloud scratched his head awkwardly, "He makes me uncomfortable..."

Zack's eyes had flashed darkly with a fierce protectiveness, before he faded it away as quickly as it had risen.

"Nah, don't worry about it Spikey!" Zack smiled, "You have to trust me, he won't do a thing."

Cloud had cringed as Ryan had draped an arm around his shoulder whilst he was grabbing snacks from the table, and Ryan had leant over, whispering in his ear.

"You should lighten up my buttercup..." He had slurred slightly, the brush of air sending cold shivers down Cloud's spine, "You'd be even more... fun... that way..."

Cloud shook his head at Zack.

"He's just really determined..." Cloud frowned, and Zack shook his head.

"I promise you, Cloud. I would never let him hurt you. What else am I for, right?" Zack grinned, and Cloud shrugged, his shoulders easing their tenseness away with the words of reassurance, "So just eat those chips, hey?"

_...Some promise that turned out to be..._

"Cloud...?" Tseng had said softly, the blonde nuzzling into him slightly, a sob racking him. He brushed a finger along his cheek, as the blonde let out a hiss.

"I'm sorry..." Tseng said gently, "We'll heal you once we get there..."

"No, I'm alright..." Cloud replied sullenly, the overwhelming urge to curl up in a corner and simply slip away from the world, tearing at his mind. As they entered Turk Headquarters and Barracks, Cloud relished in the welcome distraction. A brightly lit foyer greeted him with an air of warmth and security, as a wide eyed blonde secretary gaped at the bloodied Cloud in Tseng's arms.

"Oh my God!" She cried, jumping to her feet and coming out from behind the counter, "Are you alright?!"

Cloud turned his face away from her horrified eyes as Tseng spoke for him.

"He'll be fine. If the General or Colonel Fair enter the building, please direct them to my room..." Tseng said calmly, "And enjoy your night Elena."

"Oh, well... thank you Sir..." The blonde replied, as Tseng moved on into the elevators and pushed the button for the top floor. Cloud shouldn't have been surprised that Tseng had access to the top floor, but he had heard so much about it that he couldn't help the small surprised 'ha' that came from his mouth.

"You alright Cloud?"

"Yes..." the blonde said quietly, "You've certainly done well for yourself..."

Tseng let out a small snort of laughter, and Cloud raised an eyebrow as he met eyes with the commander. He was smiling softly as his eyes washed over the blonde's face. Cloud cringed slightly, turning his eyes away, feeling sick at his own appearance.

_...How can you still look at me? How can you still be comfortable having me around?_

"Your arms must be tired..." Cloud said shamedly, "I can walk..."

"Cloud..."

"I can walk. Thank you Commander..." Cloud said a little firmer, as Tseng gently lowered him to the ground, sighing in the process.

They arrived at the Commander's door some time later, Cloud refusing to take any help the commander offered. He kept his eyes lowered to the ground, too terrified of meeting eyes with Tseng and collapsing into the caring arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Hold on a second, Cloud..." Tseng said quietly, searching his pant pockets. Cloud watched as Tseng pulled out an executive card, swiping it across the electronic device on the wall. The light flashed green, as Tseng pushed the door open, and lead Cloud into the apartment. Cloud took in the lavish funiture and tasteful decor, before locking eyes on a striking painting directly opposite the door. It was a pagoda surrounded by a courtyard and some sort of well. People were milling around, tending to the gardens or conversing with eachother. Tseng smiled as he stood beside Cloud, following his line of vision.

"Do you like it?" Tseng asked curiously, Cloud nodding slowly.

"The colours are so vibrant. The details are so sharp... It seems like a photograph..." Cloud continued, as he let his eyes bask in the sight, "The artist must have a lot of talent."

"Thank you..." Tseng smiled softly, as Cloud's eyes met the deep chocolate pools and widened.

"You painted this?"

"Yes, my hometown. I haven't painted anything after it however..." Tseng sighed, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Why's that? You have so much talent..."

"Nothing else has ever compared in vibrancy, in life, in colour..." Tseng paused, "But who am I to talk?"

They both stared at the painting for a few more moments, before Cloud brushed strands of hair from his eyes. His fingers brushed along bruised and swollen skin, and he hissed, Tseng resting a hand on his elbow.

"Please Cloud, Let me heal you..." Tseng pleaded, desperate eyes luring Cloud into submission.

"I just..."

"I won't hurt you Cloud..." Tseng said gently, circling his elbow with his thumb, "That's a promise I can keep..."

Cloud nodded slowly, his eyes glossing over and all expression fading from his features. Tseng ached, his heart burning with the desire to reach out and hold the blonde, letting him shudder against his skin, bear the weight of his suffering. Instead, he lead Cloud to his bedroom, insisting he take his bed whilst he slept on the couch. Cloud reluctantly agreed as he eased himself on to black silken sheets with a low hiss. The blonde smirked up at Tseng briefly, the sudden emotion catching Tseng off guard, as he replied with a questioning look.

"I was sure even executives are not permitted silk materials on their bed..." he continued to smirk, slowly closing his eyes. Tseng blushed slightly, the realisation that Cloud had caught him red-handed setting in.

"Yes, well..." He began, before Cloud cut in.

"They feel good, though..."

"Exactly, Cloud..." Tseng smiled, before kneeling beside the blonde and drawing the green orb from his pocket, "I need you to lay still..."

Cloud nodded, frowning slightly, eyes clenching tighter, as Tseng held the orb in his hand and cast the cure3. Tseng tensed as Cloud groaned a little, arching his back slightly off the sheets and gripping onto black silk which Tseng would be lying in the next night.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Tseng said a little shakily, knowing full well that the thoughts racing through his mind were inappropriate on so many levels.

"Uhhnnnn... Yes, it's just..." Cloud moaned, "It's a little painful, but good at the same time..."

Tseng knew the feeling, the intense pain mixed with a wave of pleasure, as skin mended itself and internal wounds healing made your organs feel like they were crawling. Cloud blushed slightly as his eyes flickered open, and Tseng became aware that he was staring at the blonde quite intently.

Blood was still caking the pale features, but the swelling was already starting to go down. Tseng was almost certain from the way Cloud had gasped with his breathing that he had fractured a few ribs. If this were true, he would still be very frail for the next few days, and Tseng would have to be keeping an eye out for him.

"Cloud, there's a bathroom just through that door if you wanted to get cleaned up..." Tseng said softly, the blonde beginning to retract back into his blank state. It was eating away at Tseng on the inside, and he was conflicted with a million different thoughts and emotions at once, all burning through him with intense fury. The strongest was his desire to protect and care for Cloud, and that was somewhat terrifying for the Commander. He couldn't love Cloud. He wanted to so very much, but the closer he was to someone, the more his job threatened to take them from him. Losing Cloud would be more painful for him then he could ever comprehend. To stand by and watch the blonde, protect him, care for him, and yet not be with him, was somewhat settling. It left a hole gaping in his chest though, as the pain of not being able to reach out and touch him, taste him, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"... Yes, soon..." Cloud said quietly, as Tseng rose to his feet.

"Are you hungry?" Tseng offered, as he gazed down at empty blue shells where a fountain used to rest, and inwardly cursed Zack, Thompson, Sephiroth, himself.

"...No... thank you..." Cloud replied gently, "I'd just like to be left alone... for a few hours..."

"I'll have to keep checking in on you, Cloud," Tseng replied, "I need to know you're alright."

Cloud shrugged slightly, easing himself into a sitting position.

"Do you have a bath?" Cloud asked flatly, Tseng nodding.

"I'll grab you some towels..."

"Thanks..."

Tseng dug around in his linen closet, handing two rather extravagant towels to Cloud, as the blonde brushed fingers through the fabric.

"I'll be out soon..." He said after a small silence. Tseng inwardly cursed again.

_...Life is certainly different with Strife involved..._

Zack trailed up and down the Turk halls looking for the pair. He needed to see Cloud, needed to apologise, needed to reassure. He'd run into Sephiroth a short time ago, the General needing to forceably hold him in his office to calm him down. When Sephiroth had found out why however, it was Zack that had to press reason, as Sephiroth had clutched at the masamune and risen quicker then Zack could comprehend. He'd get what was coming to him, Ryan really would, but in due time. he reassured Sephiroth of this, and the General calmed down after some coaxing. He had then ordered Zack to track Cloud down and check up on him, regardless of rules he had to bend whilst doing so.

"Your in unfamiliar territory, hey Fair?" A voice rang down the hall Zack was in, Zack standing still on sound of it.

"I'm just not used to this place..." Zack replied sharply, "I prefer to stay away from here as much as possible..."

"I doubt that..." the voice said with apparent amusement, Zack turning to face the fiery red, "I see you lurk around here a fair bit. Almost like you're keeping an eye on someone..."

"Reno, you clearly have no idea what you're talking about..." Zack rolled his eyes, hiding his embarrassment at being caught out.

"He's with Tseng. Top floor, fifth door on the right when you get off the elevator..." Reno smirked, "I **always **know what I'm talking about Fair, you should know that."

"Thanks Reno..." Zack scowled, "You're still a pain in the ass..."

"No problem Zack..." Reno replied smoothly, Zack hating the fact that he chose for once to use his name.

Zack scowled, smirk still playing along Reno's lips.

"Lucky I'm busy or I would kick your ass, Reno..." Zack sighed, heading to the elevator. The redhead shrugged it off, still smiling to himself as he dialled Tseng's number.

"...Thank you Reno." Tseng hung up the phone, just as Cloud emerged, hair ruffled and fluffier then even Tseng had imagined, and sporting a small smile.

"Cloud..." Tseng smiled warmly, as the blonde's eyes began to regain a slight shine. Tseng had laid out some of his casual wear for Cloud to dress in, as his own were damaged beyond repair. Tseng's physique was a little leaner then Cloud's in muscle, making his own clothing cling a little to Cloud's pale skin. Tseng breathed a little heavier, and inwardly kicked himself.

_...Idiot... What are you even thinking?_

"I hope you enjoyed your bath?" Tseng asked, Cloud nodding.

_...I should hope so, you were in there for two hours..._

"Your bath is huge..." Cloud smiled, "I couldn't decide whether to sit or swim."

Tseng chuckled at Cloud's apparent awe, as the blonde sat across the table from him. Tseng had been checking in on Cloud throughout his bath, the blonde seemingly not caring about his nudity in the slightest. His eyes remained vacant as he repeatedly washed himself, over and over, scrubbing so hard with the sponge at one point that he broke the skin on his arms. Tseng had taken the sponge from him at that point, questioning why he was determined to hurt himself further.

"...I'm still dirty..." Cloud had said flatly, taking the sponge back from Tseng and continuing to scrub. Every time Tseng had checked in on him, however, the blonde had seemed to minutely approve in mood.

Tseng had walked in the most recent time to the smell of lavender and smiled. Cloud had found the bath oils in his cabinet and poured some into the tub. The blonde had looked up as Tseng entered and smiled sheepishly.

"I hope you don't mind..." he mumbled, and Tseng shook his head.

"Not at all. How are you feeling?"

"Warm..." he replied simply, and Tseng had nodded, leaving Cloud to emerge about 15 minutes later.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Tseng asked again, as Cloud smiled from the chair across from him.

"...I'm a little hungry now, yes..." he said sheepishly.

"I'll make dinner in a second. I'm expecting a visitor..." Tseng said quietly, not aware he was showing what he felt. Cloud scowled however, giving Tseng away.

"He's coming here?" Cloud said, eyes flaring slightly, "He actually has the nerve?"

"I can simply send him away if you like..." Tseng suggested, and Cloud nodded. Tseng smiled a little, as Cloud blushed.

"Sorry, you know, I should be able to defend-"

"I offered Cloud. I need you to be as relaxed as possible. You'll heal a lot quicker..." Tseng smiled, standing somewhat abruptly as the doorbell rang.

Cloud watched Tseng rise and head for the door, casting a gentle, reassuring smile over his shoulder at the blonde.

_...Tseng...You're so..._

Cloud sat watching the slender form glide along the floor, and take up a serious face, as he opened the door. Cloud then heard the familiar voice of Zack. He was clearly unhappy, speaking loud enough for Cloud to hear. Tseng was much quieter however, and Cloud could not hear the Commander's replies.

"Tseng. Is he here?" Zack had said shortly, "What do you mean yes but no?"

There was a pause where Tseng replied, before Zack had pretty much barked his reply.

"You think he knows what he wants?! It's been a rough day for him! He needs to be with someone who can take care of him!" Zack hissed, before the gentle tone of Tseng's inaudible murmurings changed significantly. His tone had become sharp and biting, even if his words were still quiet enough not to be heard.

"I'm sure you honestly believe that, **Commander**, but I can reassure you that I know what Cloud's like..." Zack paused briefly, "And I'm pretty sure that he's not stable enough to be thinking clearly."

Cloud rose to his feet, slowly moving closer to the door, choosing to remain out of sight.

"...all due respect Colonel..." Cloud made out as he approached, seeing Tseng clenching his fists tightly, "...better off here then he was in your company..."

"What do you think I'm here for, Tseng?" Zack said darkly, "I fucked up, granted, but I'm here to fix it."

"I somehow think it's too soon, **Colonel**..." Tseng replied coldly, "If you really want to fix it, you can speak to Cloud tomorrow or whenever he permits you to."

"Permits me to?" Zack spat, "I'm his best friend. I don't need **permission**, Commander..."

Cloud stopped just to the left of Tseng, watching the quick flick of the poisonous green eyes as he glanced at him, before turning back to Zack.

"I think it's fixable, Fair. But not tonight. You approach him tonight, and a bitterness will always remain..." Tseng said quietly, clearly trying to compose himself, "You say you're his best friend. I agree, but in being a best friend, sometimes you need to know when they need space..."

"I..." Zack paused, before Cloud heard a long sigh, watching as Tseng's eyes reacted with a kind of sorrow Cloud was not familiar with.

"Tomorrow, Zack. Please don't make me have you removed from the building. Tell the General he is here if you must, but I will only refuse him entry also," Tseng replied considerably softer, "If that is Cloud's wish."

"But..." Zack began, Tseng simply shaking his head. There was a pause, before Tseng nodded, and Zack's hand appeared past the door frame. Tseng took it and shook it firmly.

"Thanks Tseng. You're alright..." Zack said somewhat humbly, "Just... look after him..."

Tseng nodded once in return, before closing the door. He rubbed a hand along his temples and let out a breath he was apparently holding, before turning piercing brown to meet with Cloud's eyes and smiling slightly, and asking him a simple question.

"What would you like for dinner?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naw, I hate myself sometimes. buahaha.

I dunno, I like this chapter, even if it made me consider seeing a psychiatrist because of my evil tendencies. hehe.

**But**, it is clearly not my opinion that matters. Who's matters? YOURS!! XD That's why I love reviews and in turn, shall love you for providing me with them. hehe.

Also, check out my profile and vote on the poll there please.

In other news, The Next chapter of Training shall be up within the next three days, school permitting. So, let's just see how good my predictions of updates are going to be. XD


	3. Loss

Woo!

I totally love this story. -grin-

I wasn't sure how to write the memory in this chapter, so I bold/italic'd it. It would have been too darn annoying to go ahead and try and work it all together in my usual way. hehe.

-usual disclaimers about my lack of owning any of these characters, to play with at my command-

-yaoi warning, rabble rabble rabble, DON'T READ IF YA DON'T LIKEY.-

Added Note 09/03/08- All my works are currently on hold, due to the recent death of a very close friend. I'm just not quite in the mood for writing... I hope you all understand and I really do apologise for any inconvenience or disappointment resulting from this. I'll try and get back on my feet as soon as possible...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack paced the hallway, his mind racing, not quite able to pull himself away from the Turk headquarters. He leant back against the nearest wall and sighed. It had been a long day, and his clothing was still smeared with blood from his encounter with Ryan. He'd seen Ryan as he was exiting the wash rooms and made a run for it. Zack had caught up with him with little difficulty and sprung, knocking the SOLDIER into the ground, his head connecting heavily with the wooden panels. Ryan had no time to even cry out in pain before Zack began covering any opening he could with fists. As usual however, Sephiroth's uncanny skill for detecting troubles with Zack had kicked in, and the silver haired General had appeared, dragging a flailing Zack off of the unconscious body. Zack had begun to retaliate, before meeting Sephiroth's eyes. Zack had never been as terrified of Sephiroth as he was in that moment, and he had quietly subdued himself, before Sephiroth set him back upon the ground and stooped to check Ryan's vital signs. He was alive, and seemed to have a broken nose. Other then that, Sephiroth determined him to be fine. It was at that moment that Sephiroth had grabbed Zack by the collar and shook him violently, eyes burning a venemous green.

"What do you think you're doing, Zack?!" Sephiroth spat, as Zack bit back the story. He had wanted to hurt Ryan, and hurt him he did. But he didn't want Ryan dead. If he was to tell Sephiroth the truth whilst the General was so clearly angered, if he had have told Sephiroth about Cloud, Ryan wouldn't have lasted long enough to regain consciousness.

"I'd like to have a meeting with you tomorrow General..." Zack replied calmly, showing none of the emotion he had burning inside of him.

"Tell me now Zachary. You've only just got this promotion, and you're about to be kicked out of SOLDIER if I can't explain this to the president. Even I won't be able to stop you getting the flick..." Sephiroth said rather coolly.

"In accordance with Section 8 of the SOLDIER behavioural act, I am not permitted to provide information to a colleague or superior if I believe grievous bodily harm towards another SOLDIER may result from it..." Zack recited carefully, Sephiroth letting him go.

"You've caused the harm here, Zachary, I don't understand..."

"If you plan to deal with me, I will speak to you when you are in a calmer state of mind, General..." Zack replied shakily, "Yes, I have hurt him, but I have belief that he may be hurt further, possibly killed if I tell you what I will."

Sephiroth's eyes flicked to Ryan, the General's emerald green barely visible through narrowed eyes. Zack reached out and touched Sephiroth's shoulder, trying to offer some kind of deterrence from the anger flaring through the General's eyes.

"If you can trust me to handle this, I will speak to Tseng, and I will talk to you tomorrow..." Zack said calmly, "But for now, I give you my word I will make sure Ryan gets transport to the medical barracks, as long as you turn around and leave right now."

Sephiroth seemed to consider the plea in Zack's voice, as he gave a short nod.

"Don't mess this up, Zack. For you, if not anyone else..." Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his temple, forcing down the poisonous green from his eyes.

"You have my word."

Zack had almost immediately called Reno, and asked the redhead for the assistance he required. He'd shown up within five minutes and let out a long low whistle at the sight before him.

"You gave him a decent knock, hey Fair?" Reno smirked, stooping down to examine the bloodied and still unconscious body.

"Yes. Get him to the infirmary, yeah?" Zack asked, and Reno nodded.

"Of course. Listen hey, you're not gonna get into shit for this are you?" Reno asked, "They could kick your ass onto the streets for doing this kind of crap."

"What do you care?" Zack snorted bitterly, stooping to grab Ryan's legs.

"You worked your ass off to get here," Reno shrugged, grabbing Ryan's arms, "Be a shame for you to put it all at risk for some loser like Thompson."

"I thought you liked Ryan?" Zack queried, Reno snorting in turn now.

"About as much as a broken arm..." Reno scowled. Zack asked no further questions on the matter as they made their way to the infirmary, Reno chattering about somewhat useless topics the whole time. Zack dropped Ryan to the ground as he told the medical staff to patch him up, on order from Sephiroth, before turning to leave.

"You not staying to do the paper work, Fair?" Reno asked, Zack not even bothering to face him.

"I'm sure Sephiroth can do it..." Zack smirked, Reno snorting behind him.

"I've always liked your style, Fair!!" Reno had called out, as Zack headed back for the Turk headquarters.

Zack rubbed his temples, before the familiar tone rang through the air.

"Not going to give me a moment's piece tonight, are you Fair?" Reno smirked, as Zack rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here for you..." Zack said coldly, as Reno shrugged.

"Not the best 'thank you' I've ever gotten, but it will have to do, I guess..." Reno smirked, "And besides, I figured you like to be around me about as much as I like to be around you, ya know?"

"Arrogant prick, aren't you?" Zack scowled, fighting back the blush in his cheeks. He couldn't help it. No matter how much Reno pissed him off, he'd always have a soft spot for him.

"You're all wrong anyway, Fair..." Reno smirked, "I didn't even get a chance to explain, ya know?"

"Don't want to hear it Reno..." Zack sighed, heading down the hall, back to Tseng's quarters. There was silence for a moment, then-

"He likes your buddy, Zack. It's my job to look out for him, ya know? I needed the complete background..." Reno called out, Zack faltering.

_...Tseng? Cloud?..._

"You know it makes sense. I mean shit yo, clear as day..." Reno sighed, as Zack turned to face him.

_**Zack had heard the snap of his finger, and the swelling was now becoming unbearable. He'd landed awkwardly, and most likely fractured his finger several times over. However, He'd left all his materia back in Sephiroth's office after being deemed irresponsible with them. He hadn't exactly meant to singe the General's hair, it had been one of those things that kind of just... happened. He'd walked into the locker rooms in the training gym, knowing that Reno usually kept a cure materia in there at all times. Zack had presumed that with Reno being a Turk, the lock he had would be considerably harder to pick. It had clicked open with relative ease however, as Zack gaped at the inside. Cloud, everywhere. Fighting, smiling, talking to Zack even. Reno had at least twenty photographs of the blonde plastered all over his locker, apparently taken with a standard issue spy camera, along with a few of Cloud's personal items. Cloud's watch, a bottle of Cloud's cologne, pictures of Cloud's mother, even Cloud's birth certificate, all of which had gone missing from Cloud's quarters and own locker. Zack stepped back, as Reno came through the door. **_

_**"Oh, hey there minxy..." Reno had begun with a smirk, before stopping on Zack's expression, and flitting eyes to his open locker. His eyes widened slightly, and his mouth opened as if he were about to speak. **_

_**"Don't. Over, just over..." Zack had spat, pushing Reno out of the way as he headed for his barracks, Reno calling his name from behind him. **_

_**They didn't speak until a week later in mock combat, where Zack had knocked Reno to his feet and held a blade against his throat. Reno had looked up calmly, not daring to move, as the steel pressed further against his skin.**_

_**"Would you really?" He had asked Zack calmly.**_

_**"Don't tempt me, because I just wouldn't know..." Zack had replied coldly, Reno closing his eyes slightly as the blade was pulled away, the whistle for the cease fight blowing. **_

_**After that, Reno had stopped calling, stopped trying to get Zack to talk to him, stopped trying to explain. They'd only spoken when necessary and had only just recently begun rebuilding a friendship, ironically due to the boy that, unbeknown to him, had torn the two apart. **_

_...Holy Shit..._

Reno was now watching Zack with a curious expression on his face. Zack remained guarded, watching back just as curiously.

"Ball's in your court, Zack..." Reno shrugged, turning and leaving without a further word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was still, staring at the dish before him. Tseng was watching him carefully, picking up his own fork and taking a bite. Cloud was still staring somewhat blankly at the food, a soft smile on his face.

"Cloud?" Tseng said gently, the blonde looking up to meet his eyes. Tseng really wished he hadn't, because he was now struggling for the first time to hold the blue before him. A wave of pain had echoed for a moment, and Tseng felt his own piercing gaze thrown straight back at him. Cloud had been nothing more then a shell for that moment, and although Cloud's eyes were soon their normal sapphire hues, Tseng was too scared the shell would return.

"You're not eating, Cloud..." Tseng said slowly, attempting a reassuring smile, "Is my cooking really that bad?"

Cloud let out a small laugh, before picking up his fork and piercing a bit of chicken with it.

"No, in all honesty, this is the best food I've had..." Cloud smiled softly, "I was just thinking..."

"Hmm..." Tseng raised an eyebrow, as Cloud rolled his eyes slightly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry..." Cloud smiled slightly further, "I just can't help it..."

"Stick to your word Cloud. You promised you wouldn't think at all beyond the normal 'chew' and 'talk' functions, remember?" Tseng teased, Cloud nodding slowly, sighing, before placing the chicken in his mouth and chewing delicately. Cloud's eyes had lit up on seeing Tseng's kitchen, and had been somewhat animated when looking for something he would like to eat. He'd decided on Honey Soy chicken and had sat at the bench whilst Tseng prepared it. He had begun eating the meal ferverently, but had gradually faded from the discussion and focused intently on watching the food rather then eating it.

The meal carried on in relative silence, before Tseng stood to collect the dishes.

"Have you ever given your complete trust to someone?" Cloud asked suddenly, as Tseng reached out to take Cloud's plate. Tseng faltered.

"Yes... all of my Turks have my complete trust..." he replied shortly, hoping it would end the conversation. If Cloud pressed further, he wasn't going to ever deny him information.

"Oh..." Cloud replied slowly, Tseng breathing a small sigh of relief, and moving to the dishwasher. Tseng's relief was short lived however.

"And outside of the Turks?"

"Yes..."

"What happened?" Cloud asked, as Tseng closed his eyes and planned his words carefully.

"It's happened twice. It ruined my reputation the first time. Trust is a dangerous tool in the wrong hands..." Tseng shrugged, hinting once again at a closing of topic, but the ever persistent Cloud pushed further.

"And what about the other time?"

"They still have it, and all in all they could ruin me with it..." Tseng sighed, stacking the plates and grabbing two glasses from his cupboard. He held his breath slightly, waiting for a further query.

"Tseng?"

"Yes Cloud?" Tseng sighed softly.

"Did you need a hand with the cleaning up?"

"No thank you Cloud..."

Tseng kept his back to the blonde, smiling with relief.

"What would you like to drink, Cloud?" Tseng asked, finally turning to face the blonde, who was now sitting on his counter, eyes downcast slightly.

"Do you have any wine?" Cloud shrugged, and Tseng sighed once again, placing the glasses upon the bench. He moved over to the blonde and forced his chin up so that the broken blue locked eyes with him.

"Cloud, alcohol is not going to solve this..." Tseng said softly, "Did you want to talk to me about it?"

"No... thank you..." Cloud replied swiftly.

"Did you want to talk to anybody? Anyone at all?"

"No."

Tseng hesitated, wondering if his immediate response was appropriate. Unfortunately, the hesitation did not last long enough, and he reached out, pulling Cloud into his arms. Tseng paused, as Cloud remained rigid, before gently pressing himself into the Commander's chest. Tseng let out a long breath, running fingers gently through the blond spikes now against his cheek, and rocking the SOLDIER slightly.

Cloud was initially surprised at the motion the commander had taken, but soon fell into nothing more then the lull of his embrace and the gentle stroking of his fingers. Cloud listened to the heart beat against his ear and felt the warmth of the chest against his cheek. He closed his eyes and barely felt the tears slip from his eyes. He was feeling guilty, that much he knew was true. But he had no idea what the meaning was.

_...Maybe it's just not meant to feel this right so soon..._

"Cloud?" Tseng said softly.

"Mmm?" Cloud replied placidly.

"I think what you need is sleep..." Tseng continued stroking the blonde's hair, "I know I always feel a little better when I wake up..."

"Mmm..." Cloud replied, the sudden wave of drowsiness sweeping over him. Sleep was seeming like a very fitting option, as he had now cried more then he believed any man ever should, and had tired himself out in doing so.

_...Crying in the presence of a Turk... Geez Cloud, what are you thinking?_

Cloud was more then confident that Tseng saw it as no weakness however, and that the Commander was more then just a Turk, as Tseng gently lifted Cloud's body away from him and met his eyes. They were just as Cloud had always found them, Alive, vibrant, and piercing.

"You'll have as much time off as you need, and I'll fix it all up for you..." Tseng nodded, as Cloud slid of the counter, somehow feeling a little embarrassed at his vulnerability. Tseng steered him to his bedroom and gestured at the cupboard closest to the bathroom.

"Most of my clothes are in there if you feel the need to change into anything to sleep in..." Tseng smiled softly, as Cloud fell onto the overly luxurious bed. It almost encased him with pillows and the actual softness of the mattress provided the feeling of being held gently. It felt to Cloud as if Tseng himself had his arms around him. Tseng began to say something, but Cloud had already fallen into the clutches of sleep.

Tseng had woken several times during the night, sleeping as lightly as he did, and approached Cloud as he slept. The blonde was having a restless night, that much was apparent, as Cloud thrashed against the blankets covering him.

"Shhh..." Tseng cooed gently, placing a hand over Cloud's forehead until the blonde calmed down. Tseng believed Cloud was even more breath taking whilst he slept, and that had made the Commander take up a sitting position beside the bed during his insomnia.

The Commander watched with weary eyes at the seemingly untouchable prize before him, and let his anger brew at the thought of anyone tainting the beauty like Ryan had. Cloud, in Tseng's eyes, was a catch you had to work for. The blonde's trust was not freely given as it was, and it was only going to worsen from this experience. Tseng pulled out his cell phone and took his time tracing his fingers over the buttons, the direction he wished to take stewing in his mind. His eyes were fixated on his speed dial list, as he weighed the ups and downs of his thoughts. He had presumed Zack would have done some damage to the Colonel, and yet whatever beating Ryan took, it didn't seem enough. Tseng's mind burnt with the image of a shuddering Cloud curled up against the wall, bloodied and battered as he sobbed gently, and pressed the speed dial 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno lounged on his chair, the thought continuously played in his head. Zack's expression on admission of the truth from Reno had been nothing short of suprised horror. Reno was trying to determine what exactly that had meant, before a shrill ring burst through his thoughts, followed by a low groan. Reno looked across the room at Rude slumped on his desk. He'd had a late night the night before, and in true Rude style, had come to work on time as always and severely ill. He'd lasted the whole day, but they weren't permitted to go home until at least ten of a weeknight, so they were both kicking back for awhile. The shrill ring continued crying out as Reno sighed.

"You going to answer that, cueball?" He asked, as Rude looked up enough to death glare the redhead.

Rude looked at the screen briefly, before answering.

"Yes boss? No, we're not doing anyth... Sorry? I don't think I quite got th... oh... Yeah, I heard you... I'll get back to you ASAP..." Rude said shortly, hanging up the phone, colour draining from his face. Reno sat up, significantly straighter, as Rude simply stared at him.

"What's happened?" He asked hurriedly, his partner shaking his head slightly, muttering something under his breath.

"What?"

"A SOLDIER, Ren..." Rude said, barely audible.

"What about SOLDIER?"

"He's asking that we cap one..." Rude said, holding his head in his hands, as Reno's eyes widened of their own accord. The murder of a SOLDIER was a suicide wish, and if they were caught doing it, all out war would break lose between SOLDIER and the Turks.

"Has Tseng gone mental?! What in the name of God would provoke him to do shit like that?!?" Reno cried, leaping off his seat, thoughts immediately racing to the blonde in Tseng's care and his fight with Fair.

"Which SOLDIER?" He said hurriedly, ears straining for the answer.

_...Any answer but that one..._

"One of the Colonels... Can't think of the name..." Rude replied slowly, as Reno's heart seemed to stop. Several days dragged on, surely, before Rude continued.

"But don't worry, it wasn't your eye candy..." Rude shrugged smugly, Reno forcing a death glare, whilst he flooded with relief.

_...There's only one person Tseng would risk all out war for... Someone must have done something pretty damn..._

The thought clicked as he pieced together the information.

"Colonel Ryan Thompson?" Reno asked, Rude's face flooding with recognition before he could even reply. As far as Reno knew, Ryan was one of Zack's closer friends. Zack held a high regard for him, and they even bunked together on missions. Ryan had been there whenever Reno hadn't, and he had suspected him of trying to move in on Reno's turf. As far as Reno was concerned, Zack was still very much his turf, and always would be. But Zack had clearly had a big enough falling out for him to attack Ryan to the state he was in. Rude and Reno considered eachother for a moment, before Reno let out a long breath, Rude holding his heads in his hands once again. There didn't look to be a way out of this. Rude picked up his phone and used his speed dial 3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean?" Tseng said quietly, seemingly unable to leave the room Cloud was in. He had been getting more and more restless as the night progressed, yet had not woken from his sleep.

"I don't know if we can do it..." Rude repeated down the line.

"What about Reno?" Tseng asked, before being greeted with a brief silence.

"Are you insane?!" Reno suddenly barked through the receiver, "It's suicide, boss..."

"Reno, I don't want to have to make this an order, but I will..."

"What about reprisals from SOLDIER?" Reno snapped, "Oh yeah, of **course **they're not going to look into the death of a Colonel with their best men. They can recognise our work, Tseng. They'll know what went down."

Tseng paused. It was highly unlike Reno to turn down orders, and if he ever did, it was for a reason dear to him. Maybe it was really too dangerous to even attempt. SOLDIER's reprisals were always fierce, and tension between the Turks and SOLDIER had been mounting for sometime. This one move may bring down the walls of the company, and start an all out rebellious war. Tseng's trail of thought was interrupted as a trail of shuddered sobs came from the shaking blonde beside him, tears ghosting down his cheeks.

_...If that's not worth going to war for, I don't know what is..._

"Reno, you have to understand that I've taken risks into consideration over this matter, and my decision remains..." Tseng replied quietly. There was a long pause.

"Fucking hell, you'll be the death of us all, you selfish prick..." Reno sighed. Tseng let out a small smile, knowing that Reno's answer had meant submission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orders had been clear and precise. Tseng had clearly put a lot of thought into the matter.

"I can't see any major faults here, Ren..." Rude shrugged.

"Oh no, me neither..." Reno replied sarcastically, "Except, oh yeah! EVERYTHING!"

"You're so dramatic..." Rude snorted, Reno fuming silently.

_...Keep it up cueball, and you'll be next on my list..._

"A job's a job, right?" Rude shrugged once more, Reno rubbing his brows.

"Yeah... a job's a job..." He said quietly, as they finished the final preperations before setting out. They had a fair distance to travel, as they were expected to sneak into the infirmary without being seen, heard, or even smelt, and without leaving a shred of evidence whilst they were at it. Clearly, it was easier said then done.

Luck had fallen slightly on their side however, when Tseng had informed them that Thompson had been relocated to the rear entrance, which was by far, the easiest location to infiltrate. It made for easy access, as it's security coding was weaker to crack into and easier to escape from.

"Straight in, straight out..." Rude sighed softly, as he reached into his bag upon reaching the location.

He pulled out a small decoding device, which Reno had only ever been able to admire, never able to use. Reno kept a look out through the dark hallway, which was empty due to the time, and smiled up at the deactivated security camera. Reno credited Tseng with his abilities of distraction. He'd been able to distract Security long enough to deactivate all the required cameras for an hour. They were on a time frame, but highly unlikely to be spotted unless they screwed up.

Rude fiddled with the mechanic gadget before a small 'beep' was emitted.

"And we're in..." Rude nodded shortly, which was Reno's sign to get in and do his stuff.

"Hey..." Rude said quietly, Reno turning back to look at him before he went inside, "Don't get us killed, ok?"

Reno simply nodded, before slinking into the dark infirmary. The back entrance was poorly lit, even more so then the rest of it. As long as Reno remained silent, he wasn't likely to be spotted by anybody. He quickly slipped his contacts in, blocking off any green shine that may come from his mako infused eyes and smirked as he watched Ryan roll over in his sleep a few metres away. He slid past a few of the injured cadets, who weren't likely to hear him even if they had been awake, and froze as he saw a pair of green pinpricks from across the room. Someone was watching him, and it was likely to be a SOLDIER from the intensity of the glow. The eyes remained unblinking, as Reno continued to stare right back. If the SOLDIER recognised him or anything that he was about to do as a threat from the turks, they were proverbally screwed. He stifled a snort however, as the pinpricks suddenly disappeared, a nurse turning off a respirator.

_...God I hate machines..._

Reno continued to slink along the infirmary walls, before he stopped and stooped by Ryan's bed. With the Colonel in such a close proximity, Reno was now in a danger zone. Even the slightest noise could wake the mako enhanced Colonel. Such a situation would be hard to explain. Fortunately for Reno, he remained asleep as he withdrew the required syringe from his bag and reached over to Ryan's IV drip. Tseng had also thought this process through carefully, sneaking a supply of an undetectable chemical from hojo's private stash. How he did it, Reno didn't even want to know. He injected the clear liquid into Ryan's IV and waited a few moments for the chemical to take effect. As Reno suspected, the Colonel was set up to a heartbeat monitor, and an alarm triggered as soon as his heart beat got to a certain level. Reno drew on the knowledge Rude had taught him and pulled the electric device from his bag that Rude had given him. He smirked at it's resemblence to a toothbrush, before setting off the small electrical pulse that would trick the machine into following a regular heartbeat for thirty minutes. By the time the heart rate alarm was triggered, it would be too late to revive him. Reno reached out and inhaled slowly, placing two gloved fingers on Ryan's throat to feel for a pulse. There wasn't one. Reno considered removing the gloves, just to make sure, but decided against it. The secuirty cameras would be re-activating shortly, and he had no time to spare. He left as quickly and quietly as he had come, and followed Rude back to base.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng continued sitting, even as the knocks on the door grew steadily louder. Cloud stirred in his sleep, enough to make Tseng approach the door and open it hesitantly. As he suspected, Zack stood before him, a blank expression across his face.

"Do you know?" Zack asked, Tseng quirking an eyebrow.

"Do i know wh.."

"Don't play dumb Commander. Do you know? Was it you?" Zack asked again, more forcefully this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fair..." Tseng replied calmly. Zack ran his hand through his hair, eyes clouded over and seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Colonel Ryan Thompson died early this morning of a heart attack..." Zack said quietly.

Tseng remained calm and collected, choosing to say nothing and remaining stony faced.

"Did you hear me?!" Zack cried, finally showing expression across his pale face.

"Yes, but I refuse to pretend that it bothers me all that much..." Tseng replied slowly, "If I do care, it is for your losses and the losses of SOLDIER, but certainly not for him..."

Zack paced before him, his face echoing conflict and confusion.

"Zack, are you alright?" Tseng asked quietly, the pained face looking up to meet his own.

"I don't know! I feel like I should be caring a heck of a lot more that he's gone, but I can't after what he did..." Zack stopped his pacing, choosing instead to lean against the door frame, continuing to run long fingers through jet black hair. Tseng reached out and put his arm around Zack's shoulders, the Colonel falling into him, silently shuddering against the Commander.

"You can have whatever feelings you need to, Zack..." Tseng replied softly, the Colonel pulling away, cheeks pale, eyes red.

"I suggest you go and console Sephiroth. He will not show it, but every death of a first class effects him rather badly. He shall need you as much as you will need him..." Tseng said quietly.

_...But dear God, do not go to Reno..._

Tseng knew of Reno and Zack's relations, as hard as they tried to keep it confidential. He was the turk Commander, nothing got by him easily. It had dawned on him in the previous hours why Reno had been so reluctant to undertake the mission Tseng had asked of him. If Zack were to find out it was Reno who had taken the life of his former friend, Reno may very well lose all that was dear to him.

_... A feeling I know all too well..._

Zack nodded, giving a brief salute to Tseng, before leaving to find Sephiroth. Tseng turned to close the door and smiled slightly as a sleep tussled Cloud appeared in the door way, shuffling along the wooden floorboards.

"Good morning..." the blonde yawned, rubbing weary eyes, as Tseng devoured the image with his eyes. Unruly hair was even messier, with usually pale cheeks blushed with a sleepy glow, Tseng's clothes clinging to the lithe blonde's frame.

"Good morning Cloud..." Tseng managed to reply, once again kicking himself inwardly, as he headed for the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Tseng asked, knowing full well that Cloud had slept uneasily. the blonde paused for some time.

"I slept great..." He replied, managing a small smile, "That bed is really comfortable."  
"I certainly love it. Do you take coffee in the mornings?" Tseng asked, as the blonde nodded sleepily, stifling another yawn.

"You're up so early..." Cloud shook his head slowly, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Did i wake you?"

"No, I just thought I heard banging, Then couldn't get back to sleep..." Cloud shrugged.

"Well it's only six. I slept in this morning..." Tseng lied.

He had been awake for much of the morning watching over Cloud and waiting for news on the work he'd sent his boys out to do. Reno had called a little past three and uttered two shaky words before abruptly hanging up.

"It's done."

Tseng had not been able to sleep since then, simply waiting for the calls, the visitations from Zack and the General, anything that would bring the Turks crashing down in a fiery heap. They'd not come however. He'd received the visitation from Zack, and that had been all. As if in sync with his mind however, the phone rang, and he startled. Cloud eyed him off as he smiled reassuringly.

"Off in my own world..." He said softly, before reaching to pick up the phone. It was the Shinra morgue. His heart stopped beating, as he waited for the words, as he waited for the conviction. It was not to be however, the mortician simply notifiying him that a SOLDIER first class had died of supposedly natural causes and that the president was willing to accept any Turks into first class on Sephiroth's approval.

"Oh, no candidates are currently lined up, actually..." Tseng replied calmly, as the moritician wished him a good day and promptly hung up.

"What was all that about?" Cloud asked curiously, perched once again on Tseng's kitchen counter.

"Nothing that you need to know about at the moment..." Tseng smiled, as Cloud rolled his eyes. There was no need for the blonde to hear the inevitable at the present time.

_...There's time, just not now..._

Tseng treated Cloud to a continental breakfast, which the blonde was a little shaky to eat at first. Tseng eventually managed to get him to eat well over half, before collecting his plate.

"I'm sorry..." cloud blushed, "I really did enjoy it, it's just that I'm not tha..."

"It's quite alright Cloud..." Tseng replied softly, disposing what the blonde had not eaten and placing the dishes in the washer. The blonde slowly shook his head, Tseng watching him carefully.

"What's wrong, Cloud?"

"You've done too much already... You just..." The blonde paused, before looking up to meet Tseng squarely in the eyes, "Just, thank you..."

Tseng smiled, nodding slowly.

"Of course Cloud..." Tseng replied, before heading to his bedroom, and hurriedly getting changed. There was no time for a shower, even though the thought of hot water and soap seemed very appealing to the Turk. He re-emerged, straightening his tie, as Cloud now sat in Tseng's armchair.

"I have to get to work Cloud, but you're very welcome to stay here for the day..." Tseng smiled softly, the thought of coming home to the blonde another appealing thought. He felt quite confident that the blonde's mood had already begun to return to it's normal state. Mako had been known to increase emotional as well as physical healing, so Cloud would be accepting the grief much quicker then an average person.

Cloud watched Tseng smiling softly at him, and held back the blush that threatened to engulf his cheeks. When Tseng was looking at him, he was **really **looking at him, and there was something about that intense focus that brought about blushes to Cloud's cheeks. Now, the Commander had just invited him to stay in his home whilst he wasn't there.

"Oh, I don't think I could..." Cloud replied politely, but Tseng shook his head.

"No, no, I insist. Please Cloud, it'll help keep the heat off you..." Tseng reassured rather firmly.

"But you don't mind me being here alone?"

"Don't worry, I trust you. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you..." Tseng smiled the same gentle smile, as he headed out the door, "Make yourself at home."

With that, the commander was gone, as his words echoed in Cloud's head.

_..."Don't worry, I trust you"..."They still have it, and all in all they could ruin me with it"... _

Had Tseng really meant that? Cloud wasn't a Turk, and yet Tseng said he trusted him. Tseng had been very tense when Cloud had been asking about the trust issues, and the blonde had taken that as a sign to back off. Had Tseng been talking about Cloud when he had said those things? The thought was impossible to conceive, as the blonde turned on the television and flicked it to the cartoons. There was something so innocent and carefree about cartoons which Cloud clutched on to. He was all too willing to take advantage of the Shinra official's unlimited cable access with every channel at his fingertips. It was a fitting escape from the reality of his world, and he basked in it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a somewhat eerie silence as Tseng walked through the office doors. It was in part, explained by the sleeping Rude, lounged out with his feet upon his desk. Tseng turned to face Reno however, who was awake, but not saying a word, simply scrawling across paperwork he had strewn out before him.

"Reno?" Tseng said tentatively, the redhead not looking up.

"Mmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure..." Reno finally replied, eyes flicking up briefly to acknowledge the Commander.

"You don't usually do paperwork..." Tseng explained, Reno shrugging.

"Old Cueball looked like he needed a break, so I offerred to do his work for him, you know?"

"I think I do..." Tseng replied, slowly enough that Reno's eyes were drawn up to his own. There was a silence, Tseng taking advantage of his ability to confirm his suspicions. Reno was full of confusion, panic, emotional conflict, and yet he was still trying to hide it. Tseng simply sat in the chair on the opposite side of Reno's desk and watched the redhead, waiting for a response. Reno looked away, seemingly having to tear his gaze from Tseng's.

"Facades are difficult to continue holding up, Reno. I'm not as oblivious as you may hope I am..." Tseng urged softly, as Reno threw his pen down on the desk.

"What are we meant to do if they find out? You know they're bound to do snooping under such circumstances, right?" Reno suddenly exploded.

"You're not so bothered about that. I know how much of a tough bastard you can be Reno, you don't have to show it at all times..." Tseng said calmly, dismissing the query.

Reno sat, forceably glaring for a few moments longer, before letting out a soft sigh and easing the anger from his face.

"It's complicated, I don't think you would understand..." Reno shrugged slightly, "Turk and SOLDIER just aren't the pretty picture that fat bastard up there wants it to be painted as..."

Reno gestured to a picture of the president, and Tseng held back a smirk. He shook his head slowly, leaning forward on the desk.

"What on earth made you ever think that?" He said quietly, "You know better then ANYBODY what my situation is. Just remember that there is always sacrifices, and they don't always work, but if you're willing to, try it."

Reno sat in silence for some time, before Tseng stood abruptly. He turned silently and withdrew his ElectroMag Rod, before prodding it sharply into Rude and sending out a small charge. The Turk kicked his feet off the desk, sending papers everywhere, before snapping to attention at the sight of Tseng.

"Good god Rude, you're not a machine. Take the rest of today off..." Tseng sighed, Reno snorting, as Rude struggled into consciousness from his rather rude awakening. Reno leant in Tseng's direction, eyebrows raised in hope.

"Yes Reno, you may too..." he replied, as the redhead leapt over the desk and left the room before Tseng had the chance to ask him any further questions.

The next few hours for Tseng were mind numbingly boring, involving a rather long and pointless meeting with the president and other Shinra high ranking officials, before a briefing with the same individuals. The interesting part for Tseng was that Sephiroth was not in attendance to either, which was a first in the General's career. When this fact was brought up by a few of the others, the president dismissed it carelessly.

"General Sephiroth is quite capable of approaching me for any imformation he may require..." He shrugged slightly, "As long as this is not a regular occurence like some of you have made it, then I am perfectly fine with this abscence."

On his last statement, the president's eyes had fallen squarely on Heidegger and Scarlet, who had missed the last four meetings unexplained. The two simply snickered once the president had resumed his tasks, and Tseng resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His appearance at these meetings was useless. Turk matters were rarely discussed, and if they were, question times that accompanied them usually resulted in Tseng's monotonous reply of "I am unable to answer that presently" or "no comment". He hated meetings with a passion, and had recalled spending many of these meetings assisting Sephiroth in doodling pictures of scenarios in which the president would meet an untimely death. The General wasn't big on meetings either, especially as the young Shinra heir usually sat across the table and focused his gaze intensely upon the silver haired assassin.

"I think it's more of a boyish crush then anything. He's a young lad, you must realise..." Tseng had explained, Sephiroth scowling deeply.

"He's as creepy as his father, and should he take over the company, he sure as hell better not push the wrong buttons..." came the icy reply.

"You should be flattered. Apparently most of the cadet's find him attractive..." Tseng shrugged.

"And you?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, knowing full well what Tseng's sexual prefference leaned towards.

"Me?" Tseng snorted, "He's far too much like his father, but I do quite like the boys eyes."

"Do you have a fascination with cold and heartless?" Sephiroth snorted uncharacteristacally.

"No Sephiroth, I'm a sucker for blue..."

"I'm rather partial to his eyes myself..." Sephiroth replied suddenly, "I just wish it wasn't him who bore them..."

"Some other blonde lad perhaps?" Tseng shrugged, smirking.

"Perhaps. Although I don't mind brunettes..." Sephiroth shrugged.

Tseng had been surprised at the outburst, but not phased by the General's admission. He smirked to himself at the thought of all the SOLDIERs and fanboys alike at Shinra would have drooled if they had have known they had even a remote chance with Sephiroth.

_...Best they remain in the dark and feed only off rumours..._

Tseng leant back in his chair, trailing his thoughts off on nothing else but a certain blue eyed blonde, whom he knew he'd come home to find in his apartment. The image of the bed tussled blonde, cheeks blushed, hair ruffled and Tseng's clothes clinging to the thin frame. Tseng was all too relieved when the days meetings had finished, and he was able to leave, his cheeks already burning with his impure thoughts.

_...Idiot, Tseng. Good God, he's not an object..._

He continued to repeat the thought as he made his way to his apartment, opening the door and stopping in his tracks. Cloud was spread languidly across his couch, and was now in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, lazily flicking channels from cartoons to western movies, and back to cartoons. Cloud had a soft smile on rosy pink lips as he watched a cartoon rabbit flee from a hunter, whilst cracking wise remarks. Whilst one hand held the remote, the other rested gently on fastly building muscles across his chest and stomach. Tseng held his composure, as he entered silently through the door, and placed his laptop on the counter. Cloud looked up, startled by the sudden noise, and almost fell off the couch.

"Tseng!" he cried, the Commander holding back a laugh, as the blonde scrambled to sit up.

"It's alright Cloud, I told you to make yourself at home..." Tseng smiled, as the blonde blushed.

"Uh, it's just that I couldn't figure out how to work your air con, and it was really hot..." Cloud explained hurriedly, Tseng nodding slowly, moving over to sit by Cloud on the couch.

"So I can tell..." Tseng mumbled, before reaching over and picking up the discarded remote for the air conditioner and turning the machine on.

Cloud's eyes closed as the cool air hit his skin almost immediately. It was a welcome excuse to block out the piercing gaze Tseng was washing over him, which had increased the temperature of the room significantly, or so Cloud felt. Cloud let out a small gasp as he felt Tseng's hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes, as the Turk Commander scowled in concern.

"Yes, you're a little too warm for my liking... Have you been drinking much?" He asked Cloud gently, the blonde shaking his head.

"The only stuff I could find in the fridge looked really expensive..." Cloud shrugged slightly, Tseng letting out a light laugh, the noise seeming ethereal to Cloud's ears.

"You're welcome to anything..." Tseng sighed, climbing off the couch and heading for the fridge, pulling out two bottles of what Cloud had presumed to be expensive soda. Tseng handed one to Cloud and smiled, as the blonde tentatively opened the bottle.

"It's imported from Wutai, but because I work for Shinra, it's hardly expensive at all..." Tseng paused, smiling as Cloud took a sip. The flavour was intense, refreshing and light all at the same time, Cloud's eyes widening slightly at the experience. It wasn't like anything he'd ever tasted before.

"It's something special isn't it?" Tseng continued to smile, opening his own bottle. Cloud tried to tear his eyes away as the Commander leaned casually back against the couch and took a sip, thin lips pressed against the bottle rim and taking liquid from the bottle. Tseng then took the bottle away, lips still parted as he lowered it to the table, beads of liquid still on his lips. It had been building too long, that much Cloud had known. The air in the room was far thicker then it ever should have been naturally, as Tseng turned fiery, inquisitive eyes to the blonde, who was fixated on nothing more then the small beads of soda on the Commander's lips.

"Cloud...?" Tseng began, but unable to finish, locked in the intense gaze the blonde was giving him. He watched sapphire blue with baited breath as the blonde moved slowly closer, his eyes never once moving from Tseng's mouth.

_...Oh gods... I must have fallen asleep at the meeting..._

Tseng reconsidered the thought as Cloud pressed his lips gently against Tseng, the sensation burning through him so intensely that it had to be real. Tseng knew that even his imagination was not this real, not this hot, as he opened his mouth as a silent invitation to the blonde. The hot, open kiss soon melded into something more intense, Tseng claiming Cloud's tongue with his own, his head feeling on the edge of explosion. Something as simple as a kiss had burnt a fire through Tseng that he hadn't felt in years. He reached out and wove fingers through the silky blonde locks, before cupping the blonde's neck and holding him as close to him as possible without pulling Cloud into his skin. Then, suddenly, Cloud had pulled away, his eyes flared green with lust and longing, but wide with surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly, pulling away from Tseng's reach and pulling on his nearby clothes.

"Cloud, wait..." Tseng pleaded through the lust filled haze which had clouded his vision and burnt through his veins.

"I just... i really shouldn't have... I'm sorry..." Cloud stammered, before flinging open the door, and disappearing in a flash of blue and blonde.

"Shit..." Tseng said quietly to himself, falling back on his couch, not bothering about the still opened front door, and yanking on his hair in frustration.

_...Idiot. Too soon, Too soon..._

But had it not been Cloud who had started the rushed lust filled kissed that Tseng knew would haunt his every waking moment from now on? Tseng sighed, as he got up and slowly closed the door, leaning against it as he realised that regardless of who started it, he had given into temptaion once again. For the second time in his life, it looked as if it were going to burn him in ways he couldn't imagine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit of a short chapter, I know. Sorry.

Zack x Reno. Come on, who saw it coming? I bet a few of you. hehe. So yeah, the other chapters do hold clues to it, if you wanted to refresh your memory. XD

The main thing i liked to point out was Reno always calling Zack "Fair" rather then Zack or Zachary, and him only using it on particular occassions. I did this with my last boyfriend to try and get a little more detached from the thought of him. lol. So many personal experiences go into my stories. buaha.

Gua!

I had no ideas for the last little scene for this, so I sort of threw you a little teaser of a kiss, and I sincerely hope it doesn't suck all that much. I really needed this as my last little hope for a distraction, but as mentioned earlier, I don't think I can write for awhile. I'm just not enjoying much at the moment, which includes my beloved fanfiction. I really hope you all understand, and I'll try and update ASAP, I promise.

Thank you all for the continued support, I sincerely appreciate it. love spopococ.


	4. Acceptance

Yay woo!!

FINALLY the next chapter.

I got motivated, and was finally able to move past the issues that were bothering me, so I'm glad to finally cough up the goods. XD

SOOOOO, yes, this is chapter four. I had mucho fun writing this. Hope you have as much fun reading it. Yay!

OH, and I have to admit, I kind of 'nicened up' Rufus. Truth is, i really like his style and character, and I just couldn't bear to make him completely hateable. behe.

**-usual disclaimers about my lack of owning any of these SQUEENIX characters to play with at my command (and play with them I would -cough-)-**

**-yaoi warning, rabble rabble rabble, DON'T READ IF YA DON'T LIKEY.- **

**EMERGENCY UPDATE:** Yes, I am the moron who posted chapter five of training here. AGAIN. It was four am, I was tired, and I am an idiot. bahahaha. SOOOOO EMBARRASSED. This is a lesson children. Always be aware and alert when you post your stories, otherwise you will end up looking and feeling like me. :D

--

"You should get a haircut..."

"You should get a stylist or something."

"Doesn't it get in the way of work? Long hair's a bit... girlish?"

"Last time I checked 'Chocobo' wasn't a hair style at all..." Reno replied, raising an eyebrow as Zack scowled. The redhead was nothing less then a pain in the ass. He was just hoping that the day's meeting would be over shortly so he could drag Sephiroth off for lunch and give him a much needed talking to. The longer it carried on, the longer Reno would be standing outside the door waiting for Tseng. The longer he'd have to reassure himself that he hated the redhead, with his self-assured posture and alluring smirk.

"So Fair..." Reno drawled slightly, leaning against the wall as he threw sidelong looks at the Colonel, "How's the blonde?"

Zack felt his eyes flare, anger burning towards Reno, mixed with...

_...No... I have no reason at all to be jealous..._

"Ask him yourself next time you stalk him..." Zack hissed, Reno's eyes widening as he turned to face the Colonel head on.

"Hey, I told you that I didn't to-"

"You're not very convincing sometimes, Reno..." Zack replied coldly, before his eyes widened in surprise, Reno clutching his wrist.

"I never would have done anything to make you feel like this, yo..." Reno said softly, fingers sliding down to clasp at Zack's own, "Why would I?"

Zack stood for a moment, swallowing hard, as turquoise watched him with curiousity and apparent sincerity. He pulled his hand away, and shook his head, more towards himself then Reno.

"I don't ever question your motives, Reno. You're too hard to figure out..." Zack replied, before picking his bag up off the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Zack..." Reno said softly, Zack turning his face before he could fall into the deathtrap that was his gaze. It was bad enough that he was calling him by first name, let alone suckering him in with _those _eyes.

"Tell General Sephiroth when he gets out that I'll meet him in his office..." Zack said shortly, before leaving Reno at his post by the door.

--

Shinra wrapped up the meeting, slinging his arm around Rufus as he did so, the blonde smiling softly at the General as he did so.

"And this, my boy!" Shinra cried, "He's the future of Shinra!"

"God help us..." Tseng murmured apparently to himself, and the General resisted the urge to smirk. The others began miling out, until it was only Sephiroth, Tseng and Rufus himself remaining.

"General...?" Rufus said quietly as he approached, Sephiroth catching Tseng smirking from the side of his mouth.

"Yes... Sir?" Sephiroth almost spat the last word out, as Tseng quietly excused himself.

_...Damn you Commander..._

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about something?" Rufus queried, Sephiroth nodding.

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Of course, the latest subject around the company is the death of a SOLDIER first class..." Rufus said softly, Sephiroth nodding in acknowledgment, "Well... I just wanted to offer my condolences on the matter and offer my sympathies and support should you need it..."

"Thank you sir..."

"You need not call me sir. I'm not my father, I do not see myself as better then you..."

"That is a reassuring statement... Rufus..."

The blonde's lips twitched upwards as Sephiroth spoke his name, and nodded.

"Thank you General."

"If I am to call you Rufus, Sir, I would expect you to call me Sephiroth."

"Thank you Sephiroth..." The word rolled off Rufus' tongue with ease, like it was something that the youngster said often, a thought that somewhat uneased the General.

"If you'll excuse me then Rufus..."

"Of course. Thank you for your time, Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth nodded, heading for the door, and allowing Rufus to exit first, Reno and Tseng already waiting.

Sephiroth threw a furtive look at the redhead, who uncharacteristically made no remark in return. The Turk was rarely too far from the presidential heir's side, and Tseng was rarely far from the president's. That is, except for lately. Reno had been apparently tailing Zack and Tseng had been barely out of Private Strife's company. Sephiroth could barely bring himself to think the blonde's name, the image alone that the word produced was an overpowering one. Sephiroth had grown attached to the boy, regardless of the amount of time the pair had spent in eachother's company. In Sephiroth's opinion, it had been far too little. He of course knew of his attraction to the blonde from day one, the pristine blue eyes and gleaming golden hair grasping his attention the moment he lay eyes on him. But as Tseng grew closer to the blonde, Sephiroth came to the realisation that perhaps the attraction went further then lust.

_**"...Even seeing Tseng place his hands on Cloud..." Sephiroth scowled, "It brings about an angry kind of feeling. But it is poisonous, it is almost feral..."**_

_**"Envy, my boy..." Hojo replied airily, "Perhaps you have feelings for the blonde?"**_

_**"Beyond lust?" Sephiroth replied, Hojo nodding as he injected the mako into Sephiroth's body. **_

_**"...Perhaps... Although it would be most beneficial for you to find a female you are interested in..." Hojo frowned in apparent disappointment, "It would make me pleased if you were to produce children..."**_

"Good afternoon General..." Reno said finally, "Za... Colonel Fair has asked me to tell you he shall meet you in your office..."

"He requested to meet me here..." Sephiroth replied sharply, suspicion rising. Reno had been one of the only reasons the General had seen tears shed from Zack's usually cheerful eyes, and change the Colonel's personality from upbeat and lively to downcast and cloudy.

_...What an ironic use of description..._

He had been told of the reasons that the relationship had ended between Reno and Zack, and yet Zack had never once blamed Cloud. Sephiroth had not either, the clear problem being that Reno had appeared to be stalking Cloud rather then engaged in a relationship with him. He had tried on several occassions to contact Zack, but the Colonel had boldly ignored the attempts, and Sephiroth had been pleased. For Zack to cry, the pain must have run deep, and Sephiroth was not one to encourage such behaviour towards his right hand man, let alone his best and possibly only friend.

"He... changed his mind..." Reno replied slowly, Tseng gently guiding the youngster to Rufus's side and nodding at Sephiroth.

"If you'll excuse us General, we all have things we must attend to..." Tseng said coldly, the General eyeing Tseng off suspiciously, Cloud in mind.

_...Do not lay a hand on him... I will not be held responsible for my actions should you choose to touch him..._

"Of course Commander..." Sephiroth nodded, parting ways as the approached the elevator, "Until tomorrow..."

"Yes General..." Tseng nodded, Rufus staring at Sephiroth, offering a small smile before being ushered away.

--

Reno was scrawling on yet another piece of paper, Rude doing much the same. Although this was a regular occurence for the older Turk, Reno was not driven to work unless bothered by something. Tseng was feeling much the same, although he usually acted in contrast. He sat at his desk, side on to the other two and gazing out the office window. He watched the traffic moving in the nearby streets on the plate and sighed under his breath. He was never left alone in his musings, a particular blonde crossing his thoughts in a continuous loop.

_...I'm so sorry Cloud..._

"Hey boss?" Rude finally piped up, breaking the thick silence.

"Yes Rude?"

"Aren't you usually heading home to check on Cloud by now?"

"Cloud is... not in my care anymore, Rude."

"Oh? Who's care is he in then?" Reno asked, looking up curiously from his work.

"I believe Colonel Fair is."

"Nope. He said he had no idea where the spikeball disappeared to..."

"...Did he really?" Tseng asked, mustering up enough calm to appear as if this was not alarming news.

"Yeah..." Reno's eyes flicked with the same panic that Tseng's did, Rude not noticing, having already returned to his writing.

"If you'll excuse me boys. Something's come to my attention..."

Reno and Rude nodded in unison, Reno turning his gaze forcefully back to his work.

Tseng headed to Cloud's quarters, and knocked on the door. There was no reply, although the light by the keyhole suggested that someone had in fact occupied the room. He knocked again, and waited, before hearing footsteps heading for the door. It opened slightly, and a flash of blue appeared in the gap between the door, Cloud standing in boxer shorts and a sweat shirt.

"...Yes Commander?" Cloud said quietly, Tseng unable to fight the shame from creeping across his face.

"Cloud... I..." He began, stopping short as he tried to find the correct words. Cloud stood patiently and waited, his eyes focused intently on Tseng's.

"May I come in?" Tseng asked softly, slight embarrassment occuring as he stood in the hallway, the possibility of being overheard greatly increased. Cloud closed the door, and Tseng let out a soft sigh of defeat, before it opened again, Cloud now wearing combat pants and a sweater.

"Come in..." He said quietly, stepping aside as Tseng accepted the offer. Cloud closed the door and moved a pile of clothes off of the chair in his room, leaving room for the Commander to sit.

"Excuse the mess..." He mumbled, clothes and paperwork scattered across the floor. Tseng shook his head slightly, a small smile creeping across his lips.

"No need to worry Cloud, I was much the same... perhaps worse..." Tseng reassured, Cloud offering a soft smile as he sat on his bed.

"How can I help you Commander?" Cloud asked, Tseng feeling his smile slip.

_...I'm an idiot and I want to tell you how much I mean that... how much I'm sorry... how much you mean, Cloud... _

"I wanted to apologise..." Tseng said simply, Cloud watching with apparent confusion, "I should not have done what I did yesterday... It was irresponsible and I took advantage of a situation that I simply should not have..."

"...What are you talking about? I... I kissed you..." Cloud said, faint blush tinging his cheeks.

"Exactly, cadet. Given current conditions and recent happenings in your life, it was my duty to turn you away, and yet I fell into the moment and broke past my responsibilites in favour of my own wants... I should not and would not ever have done it in normal circumstance, and that's the honest truth..." Tseng explained, Cloud shaking his head.

"You did nothing wrong..."

"But I _did_, Cloud. You may not see it, but I did..." Tseng urged, and the blonde's eyes clouded, an eery void filling the usually bright sapphire. Tseng turned his gaze away, the sight nothing short of painful.

"Ok..." Cloud said shortly, the tone drawing Tseng's gaze to him. He wished it hadn't. A sadness was haunting the hues of Cloud's eyes as he looked at and directly spoke to Tseng. The Commander watched and waited, the uncertainty in Cloud's eyes letting him know that the blonde had not finished.

"So you regret it...?" Cloud asked. The question was simple in appearance, but it hit Tseng hard, and Cloud noticed.

_...Never..._

What was Tseng meant to say? Confess to not regretting it and fall victim to the admission that he had lied to Cloud, or say he did and allow Cloud to believe that it had meant nothing to him? Cloud watched him questioningly, although both knew the answer would be hurtful, regardless of the option.

"I see..." Cloud said quietly, standing up and opening the door, "Thank for for your visit, Commander, but I'm afraid I have some studying to catch up on. If you'll excuse me..."

"Cloud..."

"If you'll excuse me Commander..." Cloud repeated, "Please..."

Tseng watched the blonde with a sinking heart. He would have hurt Cloud either way, he should have simply stated the truth.

"Of course..." Tseng said softly, rising to his feet and walking towards the door.

"Cloud?" He paused, the blonde waiting for his further word, "I'd still like you to attend your training tomorrow if you would give me the honour?"

Cloud watched with thoughtful eyes, yet remaining blank faced as he nodded simply.

"Yes... I think I could, Commander..." Cloud replied finally, Tseng nodding in appreciation.

"Thank you Cadet..." He smiled apologetically a final time, as he exited the room, Cloud closing the door behind him.

--

Cloud piled up his cafeteria dish and fell down in a heap at the table. He hadn't eaten since the night before and he was just about ready to pass out if he didn't any time soon. He stabbed his fork into his dish, and raised it to his mouth, before catching a glimpse of colour to his right.

"Strife!" Reno cried suddenly, the blonde strugglig to maintain balance on his seat from the shock.

"Jesus Christ Reno! What do you want?!" Cloud snapped, the redhead moving to take a seat opposite the blonde, plucking a french fry off his plate in the process. He studied the chip for a moment before shoving it in his mouth with a shrug.

"This place'll never change the quality of it's food..."

"It's edible. What do you _want, _Reno?" Cloud scowled, moving again to eat some of his meal.

"I'm just wondering if you realise yet, yo..."

"Realise what?"

"How much shit you cause just by being yourself..." Reno shrugged, smirking. Cloud placed down his fork with a small sigh and looked up at the redhead.

"What are you on about?"

"You can't... you know, just disappear whenever you feel like it. Like that shit you pulled before?" Reno explained, "How you just went right on ahead and disappeared, ya know?"

"...What?"

"No one had a flying fuck of a clue where you were, yo..." Reno smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning casually against the table as he shrugged again.

"You got a few sets of eyes watching you, blondie. You'll be lucky to make it from compound to compound without _someone _knowing exactly where you are..." Reno continued to smirk, as if he knew something Cloud did not, "It will end up a pain in the ass. Or not. But it's your decision ultimately."

Reno blew a stray strand of hair off his eyes, and tensed slightly, although he wasn't prepared to show it. Cloud watched him curiously, and the redhead shrugged.

"I have some issues with that too, yo..." Reno sighed, as he stretched, leaning back a little, and resisting the urge to turn around. He could _feel_ the glare without having to know who was in the area or what their problem was, and was highly amused with the attention.

"I dunno what you're talking about..." Cloud shrugged, moving to pick up his fork once again. Reno snorted, before watching Cloud with interest. He could understand the physical qualities that drew people to Cloud like moths to the flame, with his pale porcelain skin, large bright blue eyes with feminine lashes and seemingly impossible blonde locks. He was sure that wasn't the most easiest thing to catch with Cloud however. Even Reno had become attached to the blonde by the overwhelming urge to be around him. It wasn't as if he was obsessed with the blonde, or even attracted to him in the slightest. It was simply that Cloud had an air of potential that Reno was drawn to. He had the weirdest feeling that the somewhat quiet blonde was gonna make a big difference to the world and the people in it, and Reno wanted to be around when it happened.

_...And once again, the glare... You're gonna pierce a hole through my head if you're not careful..._

"Hey blondie, you wanna look over my shoulder and wave or something at your... uh... friend?" Reno snorted, "Just so he knows I'm not like, corrupting you, ya know?"

Reno reached out again and plucked several fries off the blonde's plate as Cloud looked across the hall, his eyes widening slightly. He nodded his head, and Reno smirked, the blonde hurriedly returning his gaze to the plate before him.

"_Sephiroth_ was looking over here..." Cloud said quietly, Reno nodding smugly. The blonde was naieve, that much was clear.

"Well duh. You wonder why..." Reno sighed, reaching for Cloud's plate again, before Cloud glowered, his knife in hand. The redhead pulled his hand away as Cloud started scoffing down as much food as he could.

_...You'd think he hadn't eaten in days..._

"Ya gonna try chewing that, yo?" Reno teased, Cloud scowling at the Turk.

The blonde seized however, and dropped his cutlery, a stray piece of lettuce dangling from his mouth as he saluted the General, who had once again appeared seemingly from nowhere. Reno snorted, as the General himself gave an icy stare at the redhead, apparently meant to be intimidating. Perhaps it was his arrogance, perhaps it was the fact he was a Turk, perhaps it was the stories Fair had told of the gentler side of Sephiroth, but either way, the intimidation techniques adopted by him had no effect on Reno whatsoever.

"'Sup General?" Reno smirked, Sephiroth's glare intensifying.

"May I have a word with you, Strife?" Sephiroth asked quietly, ignoring the Turk completely. Cloud nodded as he cleaned himself up, standing timidly as Sephiroth waited by Reno's side.

"Ex-_cuse _me, General..." Reno said, folding his arms, "But I was in the middle of discussing something with my blonde accomplice."

"_Reno_..." Cloud hissed, Sephiroth watching with curiousity.

"I shall not be long with him, Comrade, if you don't mind..." Sephiroth said flatly, Reno raising his eyebrows.

"Pulling rank, hey? Ok then..." The redhead shrugged, pulling Cloud's plate over and plucking food from it, "But I still need to talk to ya Blondie..."

"Thank you Reno. That will do..." Sephiroth said curtly, gesturing for Cloud to follow him from the cafeteria's confines. Reno pulled his cell phone out and sighed softly, before pushing his speed dial 3 and waiting for an answer.

"Yo... The General just took him..." Reno said simply, as a sigh resounded down the other end.

"Did you get to speak to him?"

"Didn't get the chance, ya know? General prissy pants was glaring at me as soon as I sat my ass down. You'd think I was trying to kidnap the kid.."

"Ok. Thank you Reno. Your efforts are recognised."

"Good to know boss man."

"... Just come back to the office?" Tseng seemed to almost whine, Reno smirking, and taking another bite of one of Cloud's potatoes before heading back to headquarters.

--

Sephiroth stood, watching Cloud as the blonde shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Nobody had told Cloud what he needed to hear, as of yet, and perhaps this was what made the blonde anxious. He possibly was still under the belief that Ryan posed a significant threat to him.

"...So you'd like me to undergo this advanced tactics course... that the newly promoted Colonel's are delivering?" Cloud asked timidly, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Colonel Fair and I decided that you were perfectly capable to undergo the course and believe you have a high amount of potential..." Sephiroth explained, a blush creeping along Cloud's skin as the blonde seemingly supressed a grin.

"Thank you General Sephiroth, sir..." Cloud smiled slightly, Sephiroth unable to resist smirking in return. Cloud, to him, was a delicacy in every sense of the word. Unbeknown to the blonde, Cloud had wormed his way into the General's thoughts on several occassions throughout his day, every day since he had stumbled across the blonde.

"...But I don't think I can."

Sephiroth froze in his thoughts and cocked his eyebrow.

"Excuse me Cloud?"

"I don't think I can... sir..." He repeated quietly, averting his gaze to the ground.

"SOLDIER, I am aware of the events that occured with Colonel Thompson and yourself. I assure you, you are well protected in mine and Colonel Fair's care..." Sephiroth reassured, but Cloud's face was darkening with every statement the General made.

"This is an informal discussion, is it not, General?" Cloud said lowly, Sephiroth's mind being swamped with confusion at the sudden change in the blonde.

"Yes Cloud. Why do you ask?"

"Good... So I don't need to be dismissed. Thank you for your thought, General, but I refuse the course entry..." Cloud nodded politely, before turning and walking from Sephiroth, frozen with confusion and... shock? Nobody ever walked away from him before. Informal or not, he was always the one who determined when the discussion was over. Once again, Cloud had been able to surprise him and go completely against the conventions all the others followed.

_...And you have no idea what you do to me..._

--

Tseng stood anxiously. He had the sinking feeling, that especially after the discussion Sephiroth undoubtedly had with Cloud, the blonde would not appear. It was all the more likely that his stupid decisions regarding the blonde's emotional welfare contributed to that, sending a pang of guilt through him. He had ensured that there would be no interruptions in this session, having spent the majority of his day rearranging and cramming appointments. As well as this, Reno and Rude had both been sent out on assignment to watch over Rufus. The young heir was planning a night out on the town, and that required no less then three Turk members on guard. Reno had volunteered immediately, always eager for an excuse to hit the club scene. Rude and Michela had both been hand picked and assigned by the president himself, much to the pair's dismay. Neither were very fond of the pub or club scene, and had protested animatedly, even though both were usually silent in their daily routines. Tseng mused at the thought of Michela's unusual compatibility to the bald-headed Turk, and smiled slightly to himself. He knew far more about all of his team members then even they were aware of, and Michela was exactly Rude's 'type'. Not much thought was allowed on the matter, howvere, Cloud appearing through the doorway, Tseng flooding with relief.

"Good evening, Cloud..." Tseng smiled, the blonde smiling weakly in return as he placed his bag on the nearby bench. Something was clearly not right.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" Cloud asked distantly, as he began pulling off his sweater.

"No, not at all. You're actually a little early..." tseng smiled, as he too pulled off his coat and began rolling up his shirt sleeves, "Turks particularly favour punctuality."

"So I've heard..." Cloud commented, before looking around the Turk training area for undoubtedly the first time. Tseng smiled softly at the flicker of awe in the blonde's eyes. Hidden behind the awe, however, was a looming shadow of hurt and suffering, which burnt into Tseng's existence and ate at the threads of his own composure. The blue sapphires before him truly were a window to the soul in the very sense of the saying when spoken of with Cloud. Tseng revelled in the fact that Cloud was seemingly a very guarded person in regards to his expression, and yet he was almost completely open in the Commander's presence. Something about that fact warmed the Commander to his very core. Yet, the shadows lurking within Cloud showed a side of the blonde which ached for healing, and Tseng had to physically restrain himself from reaching out and touching the blonde in the hope of providing him with the care he needed.

"This must seem very different to SOLDIER's training hall, yes?" Tseng smiled gently, watching Cloud's eyes soak up the scenery, before turning to Tseng briefly. He flashed a smile, and turned to face the corner of the room.

"Yeah... what's with that little walled area?"

"Stealth training. It's set up to see how effective you are at melding into the surroundings, if you will..." Tseng explained, "We'll get you in there a little later."

Cloud nodded in understanding, surveying the area for a moment longer.

"...So what's happening first?"

"Basic combat I think. Let's pretend I don't know how good you are..." Tseng smirked, Cloud grinning sheepishly, a tinge of pink creeping along his cheeks. It was as if the blonde didn't receive compliments all that often, and this surprised Tseng more then he was willing to show. If he was able to create that alluring blush more often however, he'd be a very self-satisifed man. The looming shadows were still flickering within Cloud's eyes, but he was seemingly pushing them further into his thoughts as their casual talk continued. Tseng smiled softly. This was exactly what he had been hoping for; A relaxed Cloud was a pleasant one.

"so... weapons or hand to hand?" Cloud asked, hand automatically reaxching for the buster.

"Weapons, I think..." Tseng nodded, drawing his EMR and gesturing for Cloud to follow him to the matted area.

_...Hand to hand is __not__ a good idea..._

Cloud assumed a battle stance almost immediately and waited patiently for further instruction, Tseng reminding himself that this was a friendly spar. He recalled fighting Reno back in the redhead's induction, and breaking the cadet's arm. He didn't ever plan on doing that again.

"You will be attack this round, Cloud. We shall reverse roles on my command. Is that clear?" Tseng asked.

"Yes sir!" Cloud replied, seemingly unable to restrain an eager grin from claiming his face. Tseng resisted the urge to laugh, the lightness Cloud inflicted on him almost overbearing.

"Go!" He cried, Cloud coming towards him in an instant, swinging his sowrd left diagonally, before swinging immediately from the right, both shots blocked with ease by the Turk Commander.

"Diagonal hits are encouraged by SOLDIER for damage, but unless you're General Sephiroth himself, it is a slower attack..." Tseng smiled, as Cloud swung again, "Turks encourage vertical or horizontal strikes. Speed is a valuable weapon."

Cloud struck again, before flicking his wrist and slashing downwards. Tseng managed once again to block the attack, and had he not been the Commander, it may very well have been an unsuspected attack.

"Very good..." Tseng smirked, Cloud returning the favour somewhat deviously. His focus on the Commander was incredible. Tseng hadn't seen such dedicated devotedness since Rude. It continued that way for several minutes. Cloud would swing his sword tacticly, Tseng would block the attack and offer words of advice, before they repeated the process. Tseng called a stop however, Cloud panting slightly as he did so, impressing Tseng further. Cloud had not been placing one hundred percent into his efforts, and yet he had fought exceptionally well.

"How did I go?" Cloud asked casually, a timid smile on his lips. Tseng smiled widely.

"Outstandingly well. I expected no less..." Tseng praised, that slight blush returning to the blonde's pale cheeks, "Are you ready to defend?"

"I've never seen you fight before, Tseng..." Cloud smiled anxiously.

"I'll slow down as much as I can, and I won't use as much force. But..." Tseng gave Cloud a warning smirk, "Turks do not fight like SOLDIERs... I will be astonished if you manage to stay upright..."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry Cloud. Just think quick, and remember that there are completely different rules in play. Expect anything."

Cloud nodded nervously. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He _knew _Tseng's fighting reputation. He had heard countless remarks about the strngth of the commander, the intelligence behind his attacks, and most commonly, his incredible speed and agility. Even first class SOLDIERs often remarked that Tseng was a force to be reckoned with, and here was Cloud, about to witness it first hand.

"Any time you're ready, Cloud..." Tseng prompted with a gentle smile. His eyes had flashed in that moment, a slight chill creeping though Cloud at the danger lurking within. Cloud nodded simply, clutching his sword as he prepared himself.

"Go!" he cried, Tseng appearing by his side before Cloud could even register the movement, swinging at Cloud full force with a vetical strike. Cloud barely managed to parry and avoid before the next strike fell vertically again.Tseng swung once more, Cloud assuming another vertical assault, before Tseng altered his path in an instant, coming in from the side to attack instead. And attack he did. Cloud had no time to register the attack at all, meaning no time to block, and was struck squarely in his ribs. He fell swiftly to his knees, his breath rushing from his chest and leaving him winded. Tseng offered his hand to the startled blonde, cloud taking it in stunned surprise.

"Great work Cloud, but you are apparently a typical SOLDIER..." Tseng laughed lightly, "Always expecting the expected and nothing more."

tseng flicked his loosely hanging hair over his shoulder, before tying it up swiftly. With his hair up, Tseng's face was no longer hidden behind ebony locks. His flawless tanned skin was shown more clearly, and nearly all of Cloud's focus was locked on the pools of Tseng's eyes. They were committing the act again, where they drew all light from the room and sucked Cloud in with it.

Tseng threw Cloud a concerned and quizzical look, chocolate brown holding Cloud fast.

Are you alright Cloud?" Tseng asked gently, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Sir..." Cloud replied, willing himself to focus on the task at hand, "I just haven't seen your hair up before."

"I usually only keep it up in combat..." Tseng smiled, "Regardless of how ridiculous it looks."

"No! No, that's not it at all..." Cloud scratched his head awkwardly, "It's more like... you know, the complete opposite?"

"Oh? I'll be sure to keep that in mind..." Tseng's smiled softened, "Are you feeling confident enough to continue?"

"You're insanely fast, you know that, right?" Cloud smiled, Tseng smiling in resignation, and letting out a small smile.

"I do apologise, Cloud... I'll have to try harder to lessen my speed a little..."

"It's alright. I like the challenge..." Cloud reassured, "Go!"

The defensive section of Cloud's training continued for what seemed like hours, Tseng knocking the blonde off his feet on countless occassions. Cloud had not expected Tseng to attack with both ends of the EMR, nor did he expect him to kick him squarely in the stomach, or even sweep his feet out from underneath him, but he'd done each of these several times, remaining too quick for Cloud to block him. Tseng helped Cloud off of the floor once again, still smiling softly.

"That will do for today, Cloud..." He laughed lightly again, "I'm not aiming to kill you..."

"Really?" Cloud cried, Tseng continuing to laugh.

"You'd have been dead a long time ago, if that were the case," Tseng smirked, "Come back tomorrow for stealth training?"

"Of course, as long as you don't intend on killing me _then_..."

"Couldn't if I tried..." Tseng said softly, "I'll see you tomorrow Cloud."

His eyes were fixated on the blonde, and all Cloud could manage was a feeble nod, literally having to tear his gaze from the Commander's.

_...Tomorrow it is then...Gods help me..._

--

The day had been going far too slowly for Cloud to be comfortable. All throughout theory work sessions, Cloud was mentally rehearsing moves to counter-act Tseng's and effectively block the Commander's blows. If it hadn't been the moves against the Turk which stalked Cloud's conscious, it was the time merely spent with him which plagued the blonde's thoughts. He fought against the warmth that radiated through him at the thought of every embrace Tseng had held him in, in times of need. The blonde fought against the memory of his smell, the enchanting hold of his eyes, the change in the air around him when he laughed. What plagued him the most was the continual memory of Tseng's mouth on his, the feel of gentle fingers in his hair, the rush of breath that brushed against his skin , the burn of unguarded lust and longing in chocolate brown as Cloud had snapped back to reality. Then, the agony of watching panic, regret and sorrow swamp the brown pools as Cloud fled. Cloud hadn't wanted to pull back, but Tseng was a Turk. He was the Turk _Commander_, of all people. Regardless of his strongly increasing feelings for the Wutain delicacy, he was still bound to SOLDIER, and he could not yet afford to forget that. But... Tseng had kissed back. He hadn't fought the blonde away, he'd tried to pull him closer. If anything, Tseng had seemingly wanted it as much as Cloud had, if not more.

The bell chimed suddenly, snapping Cloud from his musings, and encouraging him to hurriedly pack his equipment before heading for his room. There was approximately an hour or so until his planned session with Tseng. He planned to use the time to try and grasp whatever information he may have missed today from their textbooks.

_...Something about ineffective materia combinations?..._

He turned the corner to his room and froze, mako unwillingly racing to his eyes in an instant.

"Spike! There you are!" Zack cried, Cloud turning swiftly to the direction from which he had just come. Zack could be heard trotting after him, Cloud increasing his pace.

"Cloud, come on!" Zack sighed as he placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud threw off the offending object, Zack letting out yet another sigh, but continuing to follow the blonde up the hallway.

"Cloud, I'm really sorry..." Zack said quietly. Cloud ignored him, making a point to check his watch as he continued to walk, "You know I'd do anything to protect you..."

Cloud stopped, Zack almost walking into the back of him, as the blonde held up a hand, snapping around to face the Colonel. He met eyes with Zack, the Colonel's baby blue's swamped with apparent despair.

"Oh? Is that so?" Cloud said dangerously lowly.

"Yes! Of course! You kn-"

"Does that include going AWOL while I'm being..." Cloud choked on the words, "Going AWOL when I needed you most...?"

Zack froze momentarily, his voice seeming to catch for a second before he continued.

"I saw you with Cooper earlier, and I assumed that-"

"Just because you see things that _seem_ easily explained, it doesn't mean they are... There's a story behind everything, _Colonel_..." Cloud spat, "Cooper was following me around because he'd gotten a direct order off Ryan not to let me leave, and he wasn't going to disobey that for my sake, was he?"

Zack's mouth fell open slightly, as blue eyes glossed over, Cloud realising that what he said may have hit Zack in more then one way.

"I... I think I may have a habit... of doing that..." Zack said solemnly. The Colonel was apparently lost in thought, and he seemed to be seriously considering the words in which Cloud had provided. Cloud reluctantly felt some of his anger ebbing away, as Zack turned his gaze from Cloud's unable to hold it any longer. It was something that the Colonel had prided himself on, keeping eye contact in any situation, and for him to be failing now...

"I jumped to a conclusion... and I was wrong, clearly... and you ended up getting really hurt by it..." Zack frowned, "I should have asked you what was going on. I should have listened... _really_ listened to what you felt about Ryan, and I should have believed you..."

"Yeah, you should have..." Cloud replied, holding his bitter tone, and yet softening in spite of himself.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud... I really mean it. I love you like a brother, man. You know that right?" Zack said, desperation seeping through his voice.

"I... I'm tired Zack... I'll see you tomorrow?" Cloud said quietly, the mere presence of Zack rekindling his emotions from the recent attack.

"Uh... ok... I'll walk you to your room, hey?"

"I'm just gonna go..."

"I'll walk with You. It's not like it's out of my-"

"See you tomorrow Zack..." Cloud said firmly, the Colonel saying nothing further, as the blonde made it back in silence to his room. He flung open the door and closed it behind him, falling against the wall and sliding to the floor, his eyes staring vacantly out of the window as his mind began to consume him.

--

Tseng smiled warmly as the elevator doors opened, and he moved to step out, Zack stepping in as he did so. The Colonel's face was distant and vague however, and Tseng frowned, holding open the door.

"Colonel..."

"Yes Commander?"

"Have you se-"

"He's in his room..." Zack said flatly, "Or so I presume. I don't think he's planning on leaving..."

His voice was flat and empty, his face expressionless, and Tseng reeled at the resemblence to the General in one of his more sombre moods. Cloud had been over twenty minutes late to training, and it had raised alarm bells once again with the Commander.

"Is he... alright... Colonel?" Tseng asked softly, Zack's eyebrows furrowing.

"I... don't know. Perhaps you're the best one to see him afterall..." Zack mused, as Tseng pulled his foot away, the elevator door sliding closed as Zack disappeared from view. Tseng walked down the familiar hallway and stopped outside the blonde's door. He knocked gently, but when Cloud didn't reply, he slowly opened the door. He stepped inside, spying the blonde propped up against his wall. Pristine blue were once again overcast with darkened shadows of hurt and pain. He closed the door behind him, before kneeling beside the blonde and gently grasping the blonde's chin, forcing Cloud to meet his eyes.

"Cloud..."

"I apologise for my tardiness with training, commander..."

"Don't be. Please Cloud... talk to me..." Tseng urged. Cloud remained silent and expressionless, before turning his eyes from Tseng's gaze, eyes misting slightly.

"You know, it's pathetic for a male to cry so much..." Cloud said softly. Tseng resisted the urge to shake the necessary sense into the blonde, and chose to sigh softly instead.

"You experienced something traumatic Cloud... no one in this room will judge you for tears shed..." Tseng murmured, instinctively wiping said tears from the blonde's face, "You _need_ to speak about this..."

"I can't..." Cloud choked, Tseng pulling the blonde into his arms, as Cloud shuddered silently against him.

"I'm here, cloud..."

"...Why?" Cloud said shakily, "Why do you even care?"

Tseng tensed a little. Such a simple question, and yet the answer was so incredibly complicated. He chose instead to remain silent, running soothing fingers through the blonde's hair, and rubbing reassuring hands up and down the blonde's spine. He sat there and held the tormented soul in his arms for a decent hour, until his sobs had subsided. Even then, Cloud simply rested his head against the Commander's chest for sometime, before gently pushing himself from Tseng's body.

"Are you alright?" Tseng whispered, Cloud nodding as his eyes shone with a renewed energy.

"We're very far behind..." Cloud finally replied, Tseng confused by the statement. Cloud bore a gentle smile and looked towards his feet.

"We ready for stealth training today, sir?" Cloud asked in explanation, seemingly gathering the dignity he feared lost.

"Of course..." Tseng said softly, smiling as he stood and extended a hand for Cloud to take. Cloud reached out and grasped Tseng's hand as the Commander pulled him up, before he began gathering his belongings in an embarrassed silence.

_...You need not feel ashamed with me, Cloud... never..._

"You cleaned your room?" Tseng said teasingly, as he stood by the door. Cloud smiled softly, sheepishly, and resumed his gathering.

"It got to a point where I couldn't see the floor..." Cloud blushed, and Tseng snorted slightly. Cloud was avery much a young Tseng, too busy and distracted to do anything but drop everything at his feet as soon as he came through the door.

As soon as Cloud was ready, they headed for the training area, Tseng talking the blonde through various Turk's strengths along the way. He chose specifically not to inform Cloud of weaknesses, which the blonde could understand.

"What about Reno and Rude?" Cloud asked, Tseng smiling warmly.

"Each other, mainly. They are very much a team..." Tseng nodded. Cloud reeled slightly.

"Are they... together?" Cloud asked quietly. Tseng snorted and shook his head.

"Gods know... Rude is a lady's man and Reno is borderline obsessed with..." Tseng stopped, shaking his head, "...Reno has only ever had eyes for one, and Rude is certainly not it..."

"Only had eyes for _one_?" Cloud repeated, Tseng nodding with a faint smile on his lips, "He just doesn't seem like the committed _type_..."

"He lost eh one he loves through me. His significant other found pictures of an individual I had ordered Reno to take photographs of, in Reno's locker. His background snooping was seen as an obsessive interest in the photograph's occupant, and he left Reno without leaving him the chance of an explanation..." Tseng sighed sadly as he opened the door to the hall, "Reno never once blamed me, but I never forgave myself. Reno's love simply jumped to a false confusion, and Reno was hurt because of it."

Cloud froze, the look in Zack's eyes of a double meaning behind the blonde's words flashing before him.

_"Never trust a Turk Cloud, they mess with your head..."_

_"Reno? Yeah... He's good at what he does I guess. The Turks hey? Lies, deception, blackmail. Same as always."_

_"Turks will always equal heart ache Cloud, no matter how you want to look at it."_

Although Reno had always been nothing short of friendly towards Zack, the colonel had always appeared bitter towards the redhead, treating him repeatedly with a short temper and distrust.

"It's Zack... isn't it?" Cloud asked, Tseng's eyes widening slightly in surprise. He returned to a normal expression before smiling sadly.

"Yes... I'm still not sure if the Colonel is aware..."

"I think he is..." Cloud replied slowly. Tseng smiled again, his head nodding slightly, holding Cloud's gaze for a few moments.

"Then I'm very pleased..." He sighed, before drawing his EMR, "Let's go then..."

Cloud was as capable at stealth as Tseng had expected him to be, not triggering any sensors for the first ten minutes, before he sneezed violently and stumbled, tripping a wire. He had grinned sheepishly as Tseng had untangled him from the wire and reset the course, before returning to his place with a small smirk on his lips. Cloud's goal was to effectively make it past all the booby traps, and come within two metres of Tseng; Close enough for a surprise attack. Cloud had come close twice now, before being gracefully knocked off his feet by the Commander.

"If you're a Turk, there will be times where you have to be a ghost. Not heard, not seen, not even felt. If you can be a ghost to a ghost, you succeed..." Tseng explained, smriking as he stared down at the startled blonde. Cloud had apparently thought he'd made it through soundlessly that time.

"It's impossible!" Cloud cried as he stood up and readjusted his uniform.

"Difficult, not impossible. That's become somewhat of a Turk motto..." Tseng smiled reassuringly as he reset and reprogrammed the simulation once again.

"Maybe I'm not Turk material afterall..." Cloud muttered, Tseng pausing in his actions and fixing questioning eyes on the blonde.

"I don't believe that in the slightest..." Tseng replied firmly. The blonde shurgged a little.

"Don;t you have to master stealth to be a Turk?"

"No, there are several Turks who are highly useful and have never completed their stealth training. Not a single Turk is the same as another..." Tseng reassured, "Take Reno and Rude for example. Reno is exceptionally stealhty and a fantastic fighter, as well as being highly efficient in interrogation. Rude is far less stealthy, and although he can fight well, is a lesser fighter then Reno. Yet despite this, Rude is highly valuable because of his outstanding knowledge of weaponry and technology, as well as his skills in endurance and... paperwork..."

"Paperwork?" Cloud smirked, Tseng nodding.

"_Every_ department in Shinra has paperwork..." Tseng sighed with a smirk, Cloud smiling gently in return. It was something Tseng had learnt quickly with Cloud.

The blonde lacked a self confidence that sometimes needed reassurance, which made Tseng question the blonde's upbringing.Such insecurities usually stemmed from an unsupportive family or bullying as a child. Both options concerned Tseng greatly, and he felt a sudden bloodlust for anyone who ever hurt Cloud. He had broken every rule in his book, and he had fallen _hard_ for the blonde. The mere thought of anyone bringing pain to him, wringing tears from those beautiful eyes, anyone laying unwanted fingers on that perfect, flawless skin...

"Commander?" Cloud asked gently, placing a hesitant hand on Tseng's arm.

_...And a simple touch is all it takes..._

"Yes Cloud?" Tseng replied, zoning in slowly to register the look of concern on the blonde's face.

"You're eyes are greened..."Cloud said cautiously, "Are you... okay?"

_...And losing control of my mako in a civilian area... gods cloud, what you do to me..._

"Yes, of course..." Tseng smiled reassuringly, willing the mako from his eyes, "Let's call it a night. you have classes in the morning."

Cloud nodded, still sweeping a questioning gaze over Tseng's face as he gathered his equipment, but the Commander had his barriers up too strongly to show Cloud what he was thinking. Tseng shut down the training system and locked up before accompanying Cloud to the blonde's quarters.

Cloud turned the key in his door lock and sighed softly as his stomach growled loudly.

"Cloud?" Tseng smiled, the blonde turning to face him, "Are you hungry?"

"Not reallly..." Cloud smiled, before blushing when his stomach growled once again.

"Well yeah, I am..." Cloud shrugged, "But the cafteria's closed, and it's nearing curfew time."

Tseng's mind strayed to the thought of taking the blonde out in public, taking the blonde out for a night he deserved, and more importantly, a night which would keep him from his dark thoughts and in Tseng's company.

"Curfew does not apply if you are in an executive's company, I believe..." Tseng smiled gently, "May I take you to dinner?"

A delectable pink blush continued to creep across the blonde's cheeks as he looked up through shielded eyelashes and smiled.

"That's a nice offer, sir, but they won't let me back in the barracks after eleven, and I don't think we'd make it back in time..."

"You may bunk in my quarters and I'll wake you in the morning, if you like?" Tseng persuaded, as Cloud's stomach grew louder, "i would feel horrible if you were sent to bed hungry..."

Cloud stood, seemingly considering the offer seriously. Tseng simply waited with baited breath.

"Thank you Commander... what should I wear?" he nodded, Tseng smiling softly.

"Anything you feel most comfortable in, Cloud..." Tseng reassured, the blonde nodding before disappearing into his room, leaving Tseng in the hall.

Tseng smirked as he hear Cloud talking to himself as he packed his bags.

"Are you alright in there, Cloud?" he called.

"Shit!" came the reply, before the door was flung open to reveal a sheepish Cloud in a pair of blue denim jeans and a dress shirt, "I'm sorry! Come in..."

"Thank you..." Tseng laughed, "It's much warmer in here..."

"I like the heater on of a night time. It gets pretty cold on your own in these quarters.." Cloud mused, abesnt-mindedly searching his drawers. He looked delectable. Tseng could not think of another word. It had been no more then a two minute change job, and yet Tseng was finding it hard to stop salivating. He was literally near the point of drooling at the blonde, eyes lingering ofver the gap in the purple long sleeved shirt where the blonde's neck and chest showed through. The Commander willed the thoughts away with a large amount of effort on his behalf. Luckily, a sudden thought occured to Tseng as Cloud threw several items of clothing over the top bunk.

"Cloud?"

"Hmmm?"

"What ever happened to the cadet who was bunking with you?"

The blonde paused momentarily, before resuming his search through his drawers.

"I really don't get along all too well with them, sir... I'm not very popular..."

"I can't believe that, somehow..." Tseng frowned slightly, Cloud blushing once more. The sight brought an instant smile to Tseng's lips as he continued to watch Cloud pack.

"It doesn't matter all that much anyway, I like my space..." Cloud shrugged, before throwing his pack over his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"Ready?" Tseng asked, the blonde nodding as they left the building.

--

**A/N: **Yayyyyy. lol. It's taken foreverrrrrrrr, but it is here!

Ok, make sure you vote on the poll at my page. :)

Thanks for the continuing support, I love you guys. :D


	5. Reunions

This is a **SPLIT CHAPTER.** Meaning that I got carried away, and had to split the one chapter into two parts. for your sakes, I am posting them as two seperate chappies, but at the same time. :)

Oh gawwwwd.

Apologies again for the last chapter's little screw over. lol. SORRY!!

But hey, here we are at chapter five of CONFLICTIONS, not Training, this actually IS Conflictions. lol.

Oh, oh, oh! Remember to vote on the poll at my profile? kthnx. XD

I'm still embarrassed about my stuff up, so that was all. lol.

**-Most of the characters here are NOT my playtoys. If Squeenix would like to sell me them, I promise to be good... TO THE FANS!! XD -distributes characters--**

**-yaoi warning. a.k.a boys, boys, boyssss!! DON'T READ IF YA DON'T LIKEY.- **

As a new thing, I'm going to summarise every chapter of my stories now. :D

_Conflictions, Chapter Five_

_Tseng taks Cloud out for dinner after their training session. In the meantime, Zack goes in search of his missing acquaintance, and Sephiroth in turn, goes looking for Zack. _

**--**

"...Don't wait up?"

"No... I said not to worry if I have not returned by ten..."

"Well... but... Where are you going then?" Pleading eyes met his own and he let out a soft sigh, before shaking his head.

"It is not of your concern Elena. Please just be sure to remain on watch duty?"

"Yes Tseng, Sir..." The blonde sulked slightly, brushing stray hairs from her eyes as she returned to her computer screen, Tseng guiding Cloud gently by the elbow so that he knew where to go.

"She's quite attached to you..." Cloud smirked, as Tseng lead him down the stairs to the car park.

"She most certainly is..." Tseng sighed, rolling his eyes a little as Cloud smirked silently to himself, "What is so funny, SOLDIER?"

"You suffer so much as a result of her indirectly."

"You laugh at my indescribable pain?" Tseng smirked, "I believe you may be mildly sadistic, SOLDIER..."

"I think that may qualify me for the Turks?" Cloud teased, Tseng smirking slightly at the comment. It was true, at least partially, that a large population of the Turks were sadists, and even more so were masochists. When dealing with pain and suffering was part of a daily routine, it became common for a Turk to seek an outlet to keep their sanity. To twist pain to humour, or even pleasure, was the preferred option of doing so.

"You don't need to be a sadist. You already have the skills required to be a Turk, Cloud..." Tseng smiled, the blonde shrugging a little, a slight blush creeping along his cheeks.

_...I really shouldn't embarrass him so much, but it's just... rewarding..._

Tseng reached into his pockets and pulled out his car keys, pushing the button to unlock his car doors. Cloud gaped as the new model ShinRa convertible's lights flashed in welcome.

"_This _is what you drive?" Cloud continued to gape, somewhat of an excited grin spreading across his face.

"There are few benefits of being a Turk that I take without hesitation, Cloud..." Tseng smirked as he moved to his door and opened it, sliding in effortlessly, as Cloud did the same.

"This..." He gestured lovingly at the interior, "Is one of those benefits... I just can not resist..."

He turned the key in the ignition, the car rumbling as it started, purring just as she always had: With a precise and well tuned engine. Cloud's smile widened, as he lay back against the chair and eyed Tseng off enviously.

"She is... _devine_..." Cloud breathed, reaching out and running a hand along the leather dashboard, his eyes glazing over slightly.

_...A lover of a fine vehicle... I admire your tastes, Cloud..._

Leather interior, including the seats, as well as a GPRS satellite tracking system. Decked out with luxury features, including a five stack CD player and stereosystem, ABS, DVD players, extra big cup holders, seat warmers, and everything in between, it was the car Cloud had fantasized over since he was a boy. He had never even conceived the thought of him ever owning one, let alone riding in one, and yet here he was. He turned back to face Tseng, the Commander smiling a little smugly as Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get this?" Cloud asked, knowing full well that not only were these cars lavishly expensive, but there were only ten existing across the entire planet.

"I painted something for a client and was rewarded with this vehicle..." Tseng smiled slyly, "I think he was impressed with the final outcome..."

"I've seen your paintings... They're exquisite to say the least..." Cloud smiled, and he thought he saw a flicker of sadness brush across the Commander's eyes. It was only fleeting however, as he returned to his previous expression almost immediately.

"I considered becoming a professional in my youth..." Tseng smiled softly as they approached the compound gates, "But my life took some turns, and I became lured into the position I am in today."

"That's a really big shame..." Cloud said quietly, as Tseng lowered his window and showed his ID card to the guard.

"Enjoy your night, Commander Tseng Sir!" The guard smiled widely, and Tseng nodded.

"You too, Colin..."

He then raised his window and paused as they reached the road joining the ShinRa compound. He turned in his seat to face Cloud and smiled softly.

"So... What do you like to eat? I noticed you have a fondness for the same foods I do..." Tseng laughed lightly, as Cloud nodded a little too eagerly. Tseng watched him for a few moments, seemingly in thought.

"I know just the place..." He said, turning back to face the road and turning into it with as much grace as he would, were he walking.

He treated the car with a loving attitude, and Cloud smiled widely at the fact. There was so much about this supposedly cold-hearted and demanding Turk that people would not believe even if he told them.

"That's ok, as long as it's not too expensive. I haven't been paid for my absences..." Cloud smiled sheepishly, "I only have about a hundred gil."

Tseng stopped suddenly, and turned to Cloud, a stern look on his face. Had Cloud said something wrong? The Commander sighed and shook his head.

"Did I... say something?" Cloud asked quietly, Tseng clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner, before breaking into one of his signature smiles which caught Cloud off guard _every_ time.

"How dare you, SOLDIER. You expect to actually spend any money whilst in my presence?" Tseng shook his head again, Cloud feeling his cheeks redden for the countless time in Tseng's company, "You're sadly mistaken if you think all that mind boggling work you've done in training won't get you a free ride..."

Cloud was desperately fighting the smile threatening to show. He caught Tseng glimpse at him as his cheeks grew hotter, and the Commander smirked slightly. It was almost as if...

"Do you do that on purpose?" Cloud asked coyly, Tseng throwing him a questioning look.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, the smirk still playing at his lips.

"You _do_!" Cloud gaped as Tseng smirked, his eyes glowing slightly even as they passed through some of the darker streets.

"I can't believe you embarrass me on purpose..." Cloud pouted, his light hearted mood catching up with him quickly, as they pulled up to a set of lights. Tseng took the opportunity to once again face the blonde fully and smiled.

"There's something incredibly captivating about watching you blush, Cloud. Forgive me..." Tseng smiled, Cloud's cheeks growing impossibly warm under the Commander's gaze.

Tseng faced the road again, satisfied with the response, as his eyes caught glimpses of the pale blonde in the seat beside him. He was becoming perhaps a little too bold with the blonde, but most of all, he was being honest. The Commander was fighting within him to not make this appear as a date, but he was hoping deep within him that Cloud would move to make it one.

"So what happened with your ex-roommate Cloud?" Tseng asked softly, "In detail..."

He had been more then curious. What in the world would stop someone from being with the blonde? It was taking all the willpower Tseng had to keep his eyes and hands on the wheel for the drive. He couldn't picture anyone else wanting to behave differently. Cloud was frowning a little now, but perhaps it was for the best. If Tseng could keep from spilling out the contents of his heart to the blonde, he may very well succeed in keeping his hands off of him.

"I got home from staying with you, and there was a letter on my bed. All of his things were gone, and yeah... That's pretty much it..." Cloud shrugged.

"What did the letter say?" Tseng asked.

"Something along the lines of 'Hey Cloud, I don't think this is working out man. We just have too many differences. Sorry dude. Cooper.' "

_...Cooper...? That name is awfully familiar..._

"Was he not a second class SOLDIER?" Tseng asked, Cloud nodding.

"He's next in line for first Class. He's pretty much a part of their group already..." Cloud smiled softly, sadly, "I think he'll do well..."

_**"Cooper Mendez. He's a god damn second class, and he tails around Fair and his buddies non-stop..." Reno scowled, "You'd think he was one of them. ANYWAY, turns out he's a sneak. Real disloyal. Not the kinda guy you want watching your back, ya know?"**_

_**"And how do you know this Reno?"**_

_**"He's... he's just around a lot, ya know?"**_

_**"Namely a friend of Fair's..."**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_...Cooper Mendez... certainly doesn't seem roommate worthy..._

"I have heard of Cooper..." Tseng scowled slightly, "He does not seem to be... 'correct material' for a room mate, Cloud. I would not concern yourself."

"I'm not, remember?" Cloud smiled teasingly, "You're just fussing because you have nothing better to do."

Tseng decided that perhaps there was nothing in the world _better_ then looking out for Cloud. He kept silent for the rest of the trip.

--

Zack paced the hall for a few minutes, smiling warmly at any passers by, who smiled knowingly and acknowledged him politely. It wasn't like he was a stranger at ShinRa. He had even had his fair share of admirers, many of which treated him like many treated Sephiroth. The attention was flattering, but not something Zack was entirely comfortable with. He was supposedly very attractive, and had snorted at the tales going around of how his smile could bring an army to a standstill. Reno had been one of the people who had avidly encouraged the rumour, but later regretted it, with Zack only gaining more onlookers because of it. Reno was not the type to even consider sharing Zack with others in regards to appreciative looks. Zack pushed the thought from his mind, and plucked up the strength to finally approach the door.

_...Is it too soon to try and talk with you?... _

He let out a soft whoosh of breath and leant against the door, silently cursing himself as he knocked loudly.

"Come on..." He said under his breath, fighting the urge to turn and leave, "Just answer..."

He knocked again, but still, the door remained closed. It was after curfew, and nobody but first class SOLDIERs, executives, or on duty Turks should be out of their rooms. He knocked again, a little louder, worry arising within him.

_...He wouldn't have done something so stupid as to break curfew would he?_

He reconsidered the thought, and shook his head. He was an accomplice of Tseng's now, it was highly possible. But...

_...He __should__ be in his quarters..._

"It's... It's Zack... Are you ok?" He said quietly, waiting for some kind of answer, "Are you... even in there? Because it's past curfew, and you'll get into shit if you're not here if something happens..."

What he got wasn't the answer he was expecting, but it was an answer just the same. Rather then a verbal reply, the door was opened slowly, a questioning look on the homeowner's face. It was fleeting however, a characteristic smirk creeping to greet Zack.

"You should have said it was you earlier..." Reno shrugged, "I thought you might be Rufus..."

--

"Zack, I need you to-" Sephiroth began, cutting short as he gazed around the empty office. He'd done it again. Zack Fair, the ever elusive Colonel, had disappeared without first informing the General.

_...Perhaps it is a brief disappearance?_

Sephiroth walked over to his second in command's desk and scanned the top. The document he was looking for was not there. With Tseng having left for the evening, according to the records, he was in need of Zack's access codes for the database. Of course, they were not _really_ Zack's codes, but he had once again managed to retrieve them using methods Sephiroth would prefer not to ponder.

_...He may very well keep them in his top drawer..._

Sephiroth reached for the handle, before a particular voice rang clear through his head.

_**"Generally, as a rule, it's rude to break into someone's office and personal drawers, Seph..." Zack scowled as he walked through his office door and found Sephiroth rummaging through his files.**_

_**"...Why?" Sephiroth asked, Zack sighing.**_

_**"Just... don't do it again, ok?"**_

He paused, his hand still hovering near the handle.

_...I need those forms... He wouldn't hide anything from me, surely..._

He pulled open the handle and raised an eyebrow. A small photograph was on top of everything else in there. A photograph of a fiery red head with his arms wrapped possesively around the Colonel himself. The Turk was smirking wickedly at the camera, and Zack was in the middle of what appeared to be a laugh, as he was ensnared by the redhead.

Sephiroth eyed the polaroid somewhat disapprovingly, and yet, was unable to look away. He had never seen evidence of Zack happier then he was in that photgraph. Yet...

_**"Zackary?"**_

_**"Go away, General."**_

_**"It is highly unlike you to lock yourself away for more then an hour... It brings about concern..."**_

_**"Thanks, but I don't need it. You can leave."**_

_**"I refuse to. My apologies, Zack."**_

_**Sephiroth stood idly by the door, knowing full well he could break the lock, yet chose not to. He simply waited. It was silent for some time, before Zack called out to him.**_

_**"You're still there, aren't you?"**_

_**"Yes Zackary."**_

_**Another pause before the door opened, revealing a puffy eyed and somewhat menacing looking Zack. He had been crying, even Sephiroth was not so naieve to ignore these signs. Puffy, red, bloodshot eyes, and a faint trail of silver fell down the flustered cheeks of the usually bubbly Fair.**_

_**"What do you want, General?"**_

_**"You may drop the façade, Zackary. I am aware you are not as angry as you may wish to appear..."**_

_**Zack glowered for a few moments longer, before his face fell downwards, his shoulders slumping and his eyes welling with fresh tears. Sephiroth was frozen, not quite suspecting the immediate change in mood from his closest friend, and did what came naturally. He reached out his arms and encased the mass of black spikes, Zack clutching at him as if he were the source of his life flow.**_

He had never seen the Colonel shed so many tears and raw emotions then he did that day. He was a completely different picture then to what Sephiroth had always known him as; A bubbling, bouncing, carefree and defiant youth whose body would would age far quicker then his spirit, Zack was barely even a shell of his usual self. Zack had then sat by Sephiroth on his couch, Gongagan special blend whiskey in hand as he recounted the details of the days events, spilling Reno's name on more then one occassion. The General already had a dislike for the redhead, as he did with most Turks, before the events unfolded. But, he had respected him for the mere hapiness he provided Zack, and the surprisingly uncharacteristic discretion he used in regards to the pair's relations. It had been Zack's wish that few knew, and as clearly smug and proud Reno was to hold claim over him, he kept the news to himself and only two others. The Commander, and his best friend, who's name escaped the General. Sephiroth looked down at the photo, Zack's teeth perfectly alligned, his face creased in unbound laughter and mere joy. Reno's face too, was unlike it's usual self, a relaxed and content air around his devious smirk. He seemed more then happy to simply be in Zack's presence.

_...Perhaps you really did love him once..._

Sephiroth thought of the calming and euphoric state Private Strife enforced over him, and although he hated to admit it, he felt as if he may very well hold an understanding with the Turk. He pushed the thought aside, placing the photograph back in Zack's drawer, after removing the necessary papers. His eyes flicked over the crucial details, and he paused.

_...You son of a..._

He'd need to find Zack, and it would have to be soon. He didn't know how long the Commander would remain off compound grounds.

--

Cloud reluctantly followed Tseng to the restaurant door, Tseng smirking as the blonde held his gaze on his most prized possession. He pushed the button to lock the car doors, and Cloud turned to face him finally.

"She will be quite alright, Cloud, I assure you..." Tseng laughed slightly, the blonde throwing a final glance at the vehicle before smiling at Tseng.

"You have no idea how much I envy you..." Cloud sighed, before Tseng held open the door and gestured him inside. The Commander smirked as Cloud took in the view for the first time. This particular restaurant was somewhat of a secret known only to the high class citizens of Midgar and Shinra Executives. It was lavishly decorated inside with rich red carpeting in the foyer, complimenting cream walls and a large crystal chandelier. The entrance was much like a hotel's, and had you looked from the outside, this would be exactly what it would appear to be. This was the deceptive front however, as Tseng placed a hand between Cloud's shoulders and guided the blonde to the desk. A stunning young Wutain male sat at the desk, his tanned skin complimenting his rich blue eyes and ebony hair in a way that Tseng had always... appreciated. He watched the pair from his desk as they approached, gracing Tseng with a perfect smile of almost glowing white teeth.

"Ahh... Commander Tseng!" He continued to smile warmly, as Tseng nodded.

"Yukio, it's nice to see you. How has business been?"

"Lovely. The heir himself was here earlier with your understudies..." Yukio smiled, Tseng smirking slightly.

"I am presuming you were aware of Reno's presence?"

"Aren't I always?" Yukio smirked knowingly, and Tseng snorted.

"Are there any tables free tonight?" Tseng smiled, Yukio raising an eyebrow.

"Does it matter if there is not, Tseng? The head chef would kill me if I weren't to give you a table..."

"I doubt he would ever find out..."

"You know our people, Tseng. Word spreads quickly..." Yukio smirked, before finally facing Cloud, "Well...Hel-_lo_..."

"Good evening..." Cloud smiled, extending his hand, "I'm Cloud..."

Yukio took it and shaked it firmly, his gaze lingering over the blonde.

"Yukio, as you may have heard. I haven't seen you in here before..." Yukio smiled, "And believe me, I would have remembered your face..."

Cloud's blush returned, and Tseng became aware of the first time he wished it wasn't there.

"I'm rather hungry, Yukio... Would you be able to organise our table?" Tseng said curtly, Yukio picking up on the barely noticeable undertone, and picking up the phone immediately.

"Kiyoshi, Commander Tseng is here with a guest. Please escort them to table twelve..." Yukio said smoothly, his eyes straying to Cloud as he hung up the phone. Cloud smiled softly, before turning to Tseng, his eyes furrowing slightly.

"Are you alright Commander?" Cloud asked softly, as Tseng nodded, returning the smile.

"Yes of course..."

"Your eyes are a little greened..." Cloud noted, and Tseng inwardly kicked himself.

"I must be hungrier then I thought..." Tseng smiled reassuringly, as a door to their right opened, Kiyoshi appearing.

"Commander Tseng and guest, please follow me..." Their waiter smiled, before gesturing to them to follow.

"I shall see you as you leave, Commander... Cloud..." Yukio smiled, as Cloud nodded politely, Tseng simply moving to guide Cloud to the restaurant.

"He seems friendly..." Cloud commented lightly, Tseng fighting back the urge to turn around and kill Yukio where he sat.

"Yes, he's a delight..."

Kiyoshi lead them a large dining hall, as lavishly decorated as the foyer, and filled to the brim with cistomers. As they walked, Cloud refrained from gaping as they walked past several ShinRa executives, as well as a variety of actors and actresses, political advisors and popular musicians.

"Commander, I th-"

"Tseng, Cloud. And yes, it is somewhat of a high class dining area..." Tseng interjected, a smile playing along his lips. He had an uncanny habit of knowing what Cloud intended to say.

_...Then again, he is a Turk..._

"Alright, Tseng..." Cloud smiled, unwillingly admitting to himself he liked how the name rolled off his tongue, "Then I believe I am very much out of place here. I'm surprised I was let in to begin with in my current outfit..."

"They would have been insane _not_ to let you in..." Tseng smirked, Cloud feeling that damnable blush returning. Tseng was throwing on his charm full blast tonight, and Cloud was debating whether or not Tseng had any intentions behind it. Cloud decided to be a little bolder and test his luck. By the end of their meal, he'd show Tseng what he was in for.

"Thank you Tseng..." Cloud smiled, taking his seat by the curtained window in the corner of the hall.

"Kiyoshi?" Tseng said, eyes still on Cloud.

"Yes Sir?"

"This curtain is doing us no justice..." Tseng hinted, and Kiyoshi smiled widely.

"Of course Sir, I apologise..."

Kiyoshi then opened the curtains and Cloud let out a soft gasp at the unexpected view. It was a breathtaking garden, complete with a large waterfall and a sandpit, and surrounded by colourful flowers and trees. It was illuminated by soft lighting, and there were several birds roosting in the trees. There was a wall surrounding it, and Cloud could only assume this area belonged to the hotel owners.

Tseng was watching him curiously, as Cloud turned back to face him, an impressed smile covering his face.

"This is a beautiful view..."

"The garden was built by the restaurant's owner and his sons. They laboured over it for weeks..." Tseng explained, "And due to the size of it, they also had to buy the adjoining block simply to accomodate for it. It was a massive expense for the family, but the customers began to file in from such high class places that they were quickly in profit. As well as this restaurant, there are in fact hotel rooms upstairs which are popular amongst international musicians, politicians and movie stars..."

"I'm guessing the family lives here also?" Cloud asked, as Kiyoshi handed him a menu.

"There are eight in the family. The owners, four boys, and two girls. The parents live here, as do the two youngest sons and the daughters..."

"And the other two sons?" Cloud asked, impressed with Tseng's knowledge of the restaraunt. Tseng smiled slightly, gazing out the window into the garden for a few moments, before returning his gaze to Cloud.

"One went off and married a young Gongagan girl. The eldest left shortly after and resides here in Midgar..." Tseng smiled, "But enough of that, what would you like, Cloud?"

It was then that Cloud turned his gaze to the menu, and realised there were no price lists. His eyes widened a little. This was always a sure sign that the prices were high.

"Co... Tseng... I don't think I'd be comfo-"

"Cloud, please don't..." Tseng sighed, "Allow me to spoil you?"

"I..." Cloud stopped, Tseng's eyes pleading with him, and breaking his resolve quickly, "Alright."

"Wise choice Cloud. Now, what would you like?" Tseng smiled warmly, eyes still transfixed on Cloud. The blonde gazed over the lists and his mouth watered at the descriptions of each and every delicacy on the list. His eyes locked on the one meal he had not been able to have since he lived in Nibelheim, and was able to go fishing at his will. Lobster. He shook his head slightly. Lobster was always an expensive dish, especially in Midgar, where fresh air, let alone fresh fish, was a rarity.

"Lobster?" Tseng asked simply, Cloud lifting his eyes in stunned surprise.

"How did you know?"

"You were born in Nibelheim. It is a common dish there, am I correct?" Tseng smiled, and Cloud nodded, "Surely you have missed it."

"It's an excessively expensive dish, sir..." Cloud frowned, Tseng brushing the comment away with a wave of his hand.

"Kiyoshi?" Tseng called, the bustling waiter moving to Tseng's side as the Commander smiled knowingly at him, "My regular and a dish of the lobster please. Perhaps two glasses of your finest Wutain Chardonnay..."

"Of course, Commander..."

"Oh, Kiyoshi?"

"Yes Sir?"

"...Bring the bottle."

"Yes sir."

Cloud's head spun a little. Wutain chardonnay? It was _world renowned _as the best quality chardonnay across the globe. Even the cheapest bottles were far from inexpensive. He had always had a rather timid approach when it came to the cost of his meals, especially when others were footing the bill. Yet, Tseng seemed hellbent on treating Cloud to anything he wanted, and Cloud blushed at the thought, staring blankly at the tablecloth.

"Cloud..." Tseng said softly, Cloud turning his focus to the commander as he smiled softly, the tiniest of gestures snaring Cloud once again.

"Cloud, what have I told you about thinking too much?" Tseng teased, Cloud shrugging slightly as what appeared to be the head chef appeared beside the table. If he had not been watching Tseng so intently, he may not have noticed the minute flash of the Commander's eyes at the approach of the man, or the momentary tensing of his body as his eyes matched the chef's.

"Tseng! It has been some time!" The chef smiled coyly. He was yet another handsome man of the restaraunt. His hair was long, but tied up into a bun and tucked under a chef's cap, and the darkest colour Cloud had seen. He had long curled eyelashes shielding piercing brown eyes, and an alluring smile shielded behind thin lips. He was rather tall and well built, and radiated a feeling of joy. Cloud could not help the feeling that he had seen this man before.

"Saburo. I hope you have been well?" Tseng smiled warmly, as the chef bowed down and enveloped the Commander in a hug. Tseng's eyes turned from Cloud's in what was apparently embarrassment. Cloud smirked at the change of circumstance, as the Commander pried Saburo off of him. If Cloud's blush was alluring to Tseng, he presumed it was severely under-rated to how the light flush on Tseng's cheeks affected Cloud.

"You have not visited for some time, Tseng, I was becoming worried..." Saburo frowned, before turning to the blonde, "Hello there! You must be Cloud."

"Uh... yes..." Cloud smiled, as Saburo suddenly reached out and pulled Cloud into an embrace. Cloud tensed slightly, looking over Saburo's shoulder at the seemingly mortified Tseng.

"Saburo..." Tseng groaned, "You are making a scene..."

Saburo then proceeded to turn to face the restaraunt patrons, beaming.

"I apologise!" He called, "It is simply not so often that my brother decides to visit! And with a friend too!"

Tseng leant forward on the table, cradling his head in his hand. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Brother?" Cloud smirked, as Saburo clapped him on the back.

"Yes Cloud. Meet the ever delightful Saburo, my little brother..." Tseng muttered through his palm.

"You flatter me! He is modest, but we all know he is the secret favourite!" Saburo laughed loudly, and Cloud reeled at the thought. He found it hard to believe that the loud and rambunctious Saburo was even remotely related to the calm and composed Tseng.

"How did you know I was here?" Tseng said quietly, raising his head from his hands.

"There is not a single customer who places the same order as you. A serving of the freshest garlic prawns with a side dish of fried rice and accompanied by a bowl of wonton noodle soup. You will never change!" Saburo laughed again, Cloud feeling the general enthusiasm of the chef rubbing off onto him.

"Besides, Yukio came in and rambled about the appearance of your friend here!" Saburo chuckled, clapping Cloud's back again, "I presume Youko will be coming out shortly. She was rather curious, Tseng. Saying something about 'I highly doubt that Tseng would bring a guest that I have not met before. Perhaps he has a new Turk.' You know how she holds interest in your work, Tseng."

"Unnecessarily..." Tseng muttered, Cloud holding back the urge to laugh at the awkward and uncomfortable side of Tseng.

"Oh, you are a treat, Tseng!" Saburo laughed, "You have not come here since your last important mission. We have missed you! Do you still have that morbid fear of spiders? I remember you used to cry when we were children!"

"_Saburo!"_ Tseng hissed, "I'd rather the whole restaraunt did not know of my personal life!"

"Ah, apologies Commander!" Saburo winked at the Commander as he visibly slunk in his chair.

"Tseng!" A voice squealed as a young woman flung herself at the Commander. Tseng smiled warmly, seeming to relax in the embrace.

"Youko. You are looking as beautiful as always. Surely you are having difficulty fighting off the suitors?" Tseng spoke softly, and Cloud need not ask to know that Tseng was very fond of the girl.

"Oh Tseng!" She giggled, playfully swatting the Commander as she squeezed him again, "You flatter me far too often!"

She pulled herself away from the Commander to look at Cloud, and the blonde had the first view of the slender woman's face. She radiated kindness throughout her large green eyes as she smiled warmly at Cloud. If there was not a change of eye colour, and a more feminine nose and cheekbones as well as fuller lips, she would have been identical to Tseng. She reached out long, thin fingers and took Cloud's hand.

"Hello Cloud, I am Youko, one of Tseng's sisters. It is a pleasure to meet you..." She smiled warmly, and Cloud returned the favour.

"Hello Youko. I assure you Tseng does not flatter..." He smiled, and she blushed slightly.

"Goodness me!" She beamed at Tseng, "Where did you find such a delight?"

Tseng's gaze focused on Cloud for a few moments, his lips curling into a smile of their own accord. The blonde was stunning as always, and his siblings had accepted him instantaneously, as he suspected they would. Cloud had been throwing off an air of approachability all night. And then to compliment Youko like he had? He was a true charmer without even intending to be. He returned his eyes to Youko and she smiled knowingly.

"Ahh... Well, are there more like him?" She smiled, before leaning into him.

"He is incredibly handsome. You have fine taste, like always..." She whispered in their native tongue, "I can only presume he is important to you, or you would not have brought him here..."

"You are correct..." Tseng smiled softly, Youko leaning in and hugging him softly. He had missed her the most of his siblings. The others had tended to embarrass him or simply not speak at all in front of his company, but Youko was as devine as always. The two had the closest age gap between siblings. Tseng was the oldest at twenty two, and Youko, being born only a year before Tseng had bonded to him from the moment she was born. His name was her first spoken word. Youko pulled back and kissed his cheek before turning back to Cloud.

"It's lovely to meet you, Cloud..." She smiled, shaking his hand once more, the blonde smiling in return, "Enjoy your meal, won't you?"

"Thank you, Youko. Nice to meet you too..." Cloud said politely, smiling widely at the young woman.

"Goodness me, you have great composure... I would have leant over and kissed him by now..." Youko laughed lightly in Wutainese, Tseng rolling his eyes at his sister as she smiled teasingly.

"Saburo!" She barked suddenly, "Get back in the kitchen!"

"Ah, yes! Goodbye Cloud! Goodbye Yaming Ren Wa!" Saburo roared with laughter, as Tseng blushed deeply at his childhood nickname.

Cloud gave Tseng a questioning look, and Tseng shook his head.

"Perhaps some other time..." Tseng sighed, as Kiyoshi returned with the Chardonnay.

"You're only fifteen minutes too late, Kiyoshi..." Tseng groaned, Cloud laughing lightly as the commander poured two glasses.

"You seem to be part of a lovely family, Tseng..." Cloud smiled, as Tseng looked up and saw no mockery or teasing in his smile. Cloud had sincerely meant that statement, and the fact had drawn a smile unwillingly from Tseng's lips.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am adopted..." Tseng smiled, passing Cloud a glass and clinking it in cheers, "And sometimes I'm grateful I'm not."

"Your sister looks a lot like you..."

"She's incredibly beautiful. She used to be a swimsuit model in Costa Del Sol. It was quite a task to keep her throng of admirers away, but Saburo and I did what we could..."

"You care for her a lot, I can see..." Cloud smiled softly, "It's nice to see that..."

Tseng watched as Cloud took a sip from his drink, his lips still smiling from behind the rim. He was so gentle and meticulate as he drew the glass from his mouth and licked the remaining liquid from his lips. Tseng watched with an increasing interest, unchaste thoughts racing through his thoughts.

_...Idiot, cut that out..._

He picked up his glass and drank the remaining liquid as fast as he could. This may very well turn out to be a long night.

--

**A/N**: K, almost there kids! :P

Well... you better not be kids... because that would be insanely strange... :S

ANYWAY, move on. :)


	6. Apologies

Yay. :)

_Conflictions Chapter Six_

_Reno and Zack confront their issues. End of Dinner at restaraunt, and Cloud comes back to Tseng's place. XD_

--

Reno leant casually against the door frame, the slightly paled face watching him with a defiant expression.

"Why would I be Rufus?" Zack asked testily, raising an eyebrow, and Reno recoiled slightly. He wasn't seriously...

"Jealous?" Reno snorted lightly, "Relax. Rufus is just down the hall. Rude and I got stuck babysitting his ass, even if he's got a manwhore in there doing god knows what..."

"He hired an escort?" Zack was clearly surpressing a laugh, "Isn't it dangerous for them to be in there alone?"

"We searched his bag before he went in. There was some _weird_ shit in there, but nothing dangerous..." Reno snorted, "What brings you here?"

"What kind of stuff did he have in the bag?" Zack asked a little too quickly, and Reno decided to play his game a little longer.

"A lot of leather, some kind of wig too... Seems daddy's little prince has a bit of a kinky side to him..." Reno snorted, recalling the blush on Rufus' face as he requested they not inform his father of tonight's more... intricate... details. Zack did laugh this time, before Reno let out a little sigh, smirking all the while.

"I think Rude might still be laughing..." Reno smirked, before repeating himself, "So.. what brings you here? Because as amusing as Rufus' sex life is, I figured you aren't here for that, right?"

Zack reached up his hand and scratched the back of his head, Reno watching him with interest. He was nervous, that was his tell tale sign. Whether it was in poker, or the confession that he had broken something, Zack always scratched his head before admitting to anything.

"I... wanted to talk..." Zack said slowly, Reno feeling his smirk falter and being replaced with a softer smile.

_...God damn..._

"'Kay... Come in yo..." Reno gestured, stepping aside to let Zack in, feigning disinterest in the presence of the Colonel to.. talk...

"Beer?" Reno called from the kitchen.

"No thanks..." Zack called back. Reno's thoughts were racing, rivalling the suddenly erratic beating of his heart.

_...Is this shit really happening? It's not some fucked up dream again?_

He took a few deep breaths and leant against his counter. He was a Turk, he should know better, he constantly reminded himself. Turks weren't meant to come undone at the mere presence of a person, or the opportunities said person may hold. What was Zack there for? To talk, yeah, but what about? He stretched languidly, enforcing an appearance of calm as he returned to the living room. Zack was seated in the familiar confines of the couch they used to share. Memories of poker nights, nights in watching movies, or even arm wrestling matches where Zack constantly proved he _was_ stronger then Reno flooded the redhead's mind. Then, a sharp and burning memory, vivid, even after so long.

_**Bright blue eyes locked onto Reno's as he lay on the couch, Zack closing the door behind him. He'd been training, and he'd taken off his shirt and had it casually slung over his shoulder. He hung it on the Buster sword, which had remained propped against Reno's wall whilst he'd been gone. **_

"_**Lazy shit..." Zack smirked, Reno smirking in response. **_

"_**I finished all my paperwork, yo. Tseng had no reason for my ass to be there..." Reno shrugged, Zack rolling his eyes.**_

"_**I bet Rude finished before you..."**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**I bet he's still there..."**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**Which brings me back to the lazy shit comment..."**_

"_**Yeah, alright..." Reno smirked, "You're just jealous because I've been here relaxing, and you've been busting your balls to be the General's prized posession."**_

_**Zack sauntered over and moved Reno's legs further back on the couch so he could sit. **_

"_**I already am..." Zack smirked, "But I'm kinda shitty that you get more time off then me..." **_

_**Reno sat up and leaned over to Zack, placing a kiss on his neck.**_

"_**Someone needs a mood change..." Reno purred, returning to Zack's neck and sucking gently, before nibbling at the vein he found there.**_

"_**Gahhh..." Zack moaned a little, "...You're a pain in the ass... You just refuse to let me be pissed at you..."**_

_**Reno smirked further against Zack's neck before pulling away.**_

"_**I don't have to be, you know?" he smirked smugly as Zack fired him a death glare, pressing him into the couch as he lay on top of him and began ravishing his lips. **_

"_**Arrogant bastard..." He smirked, Reno not really caring beyond that point. **_

"Reno... I just thought I'd come over to... I dunno what to say..." Zack frowned slightly, turning eyes from the redhead. Reno was watching him intently, and Zack had seen his own thoughts mirrored in the redhead's eyes. Reno had been the biggest thing to happen to him, and he still had trouble grasping the fact that he had screwed it up so badly.

"Yeah, I suppose maybe you wanna file some kind of restraining order?" Reno smirked, using his usual escape method from a painful situation by casting humour upon it.

"No... Pretty much the opposite, I guess..." Zack shrugged, Reno's eyes flashing with a barely hidden surprise. Reno was everything he had always wanted. He was caring, he was protective, he was devoted, and god damn he was sexy... The redhead stood, crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, holding Zack's gaze defiantly.

"You're pretty funny Fair, but I'm not so fond of people fucking with my head..." Reno shrugged, "I get enough of that shit from my boss."

Zack watched Reno curiously.

..._He said that to hear what he wants to hear, right?..._

Zack felt a pang of guilt ring through him at the realisation that Reno may very well believe that Zack was messing with his head. Zack had spent such a long time pushing Reno as far away as he could, and now, as he tried to get closer, the redhead had become suspicious.

"Red..." Zack murmured, Reno flinching at the use of his nickname. Zack had given it to him affectionately, and Reno had only ever allowed Zack to call him that without disgust.

"Red, I'm sorry..." Zack said quietly, Reno glaring at him for a few moments. He held his cocky, defiant gaze, but Zack was grasping onto the hope that he was breaking. The continual swirl of colour in Reno's eyes was a more then encouraging sign of this, so Zack continued again.

"Reno..." Zack began, but the redhead shook his head, his composure breaking at that one word as his shoulders slumped and he dropped his arms to his side, gaze falling from Zack's.

"Nah man... I should have told you about my job with the blonde, ya know?" Reno said quietly, Zack struggling to hear him.

_...He's still holding blame? He's kidding right?_

Zack shook his head ferverently, Reno returning his gaze, somewhat solemn now, to the Colonel.

"You did nothing wrong. I should have listened to you, heard you out, but I didn't want to. I didn't _want_ to hear that I was in the wrong..." Zack rushed, his concealed emotions threatening to break through in a stream of words, "I was... I was so fucking _stupid_ to ever even consider putting myself before you..."

Zack ran a hand through his hair, as Reno registered every word that the Colonel had said. He let them sink in, savoured them, willed himself to believe them. Reno hated it. He hated what he'd done. He had it bad for the figure before him, and their was no sense in ever trying to deny that. Yet, he'd hurt him. He'd tainted the trust of the already fragile figure. Zack wore a happy facade on a constant basis, but he knew Zack. He may not have known what caused it, but when he'd spent so much time with Zack, the Colonel had his moments. He had moments where he was quiet, sullen, and an undescribable pain was burnt through his features. Reno would try to speak to him of it, and he would rebuild his emotional wall in an instant, plastering a faked smile on his face and reassuring the Turk that he was fine. Now, he'd been able to pinpoint the very cause of Zack's emotional pain, and had he held a mirror, he'd have found the enemy within it's frame. He'd never ever meant to hurt Zack, but he had, and it was breaking him now. Now, Zack was standing before him, waiting for Reno to say something. Yet, he was frozen, the words just beyond his grasp, realisation hitting him harder then he'd ever imagined. Then, Zack was moving. He was moving, and he was heading for the door. Reno snapped to atteniton and v-lined for the retreating Colonel. He got to him just as he grabbed the handle, and spun him, slamming him against the door.

"What the _fuck_?!" Reno cried, Zack scowling fiercely at him.

"I'm sorry, ok?! I screwed up! I screwed up so insanely bad that I have no hopes of you forgiving me. It's something that just hit me, and I'm gonna deal with that..."

"You idiot!" Reno hissed, shaking Zack firmly, "I've spent damn near every day since then working to get your ass back, trying to get you to forgive me!"

"You didn't do shit!" Zack cried, glowering at Reno as the redhead tried desperately to supress his frustration.

"I _hurt_ you. I fucking _hurt_ you! You're not meant to pull shit like that with the one you love!" Reno hissed, before the realisation set in of what he had just said.

"I mean shit, yo..." he said considerably softer, registering the shock on Zack's face, "I may have been just a piece of ass to you, but I gave every piece of my useless existence to you, and I'm not planning on changing that... If you expect me to, you're really sadly mistaken."

Reno truthfully felt as if he were now going to throw up, his stomach tightening with anxiety as Zack surveyed the redhead with a blank expression. He was determined not to show this to the Colonel however, cocking his head once more and forcing a defiant gaze.

_...God damn it, say something!_

He watched the Colonel, deep in thought as his pristine blue eyes pierced Reno's with a burning intensity. Even in these kinds of moments, Reno's body was betraying him in favour of the presence of Zack. This was, after all, how most of their encounters had begun. Teasing, an arguement, or a fight, and the two had literally fallen into eachother's arms, arousal crossing with anger somewhere along the way. He was slightly light headed, the cologne that Zack wore habitually, filling his nostrils with every breath and sending a pleasure fuelled haze through his blood. Zack was watching him with guarded emotion, but Reno saw a flicker of curiosity through the blue pools. The Colonel shook his head before grabbing Reno's collar roughly.

"You're a cocky bastard, Reno..." Zack stated simply.

"Bullsh-" Reno began to retort before Zack leant in and crushed his lips against the redhead's mouth.

_...Don't need to tell me twice..._

Reno latched tighter onto the Colonel's shoulders and slid his tongue between Zack's parted lips, as if accepting the silent invitation to an exclusive club. Zack clashed his own tongue against Reno in the increasingly passionate kiss, as Reno let Zack lift him, the Turk wrapping his legs around him. He then ground his hips sugggestively against Zack's, simultaneously nibbling on the Colonel's bottom lip. Zack gasped sharply in return, snapping burning green eyes open as Reno smirked deviously.

"You like that, don't you baby?" Reno teased, Zack smirking wickedly in return.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten the important things... _baby_..."

"It's scary how much I missed your bastard ass..." Reno moaned a little, Zack now pressing him into the couch as he began working on the redhead's neck. It was the sign Reno had wanted, needed. It was Zack's distinct way of claiming his property, and he'd wear the mark with pride. There would be more to come, of that he was sure, as Zack's hands began travelling lower, that damnable smirk never once leaving those sought after lips.

--

Cloud was at least mildly intoxicated. Either that or it was getting warmer in the restaraunt and he was getting dizzy because of it.

"No more wine for you Cloud..." Tseng smiled warmly, and Cloud was almost positive Tseng had been far more cautious with his consumpiton then Cloud had. The Commander was just as composed as always, the only noticeable change seeming that the Commander had relaxed. He had relaxed to the extent that he had become a little loose with his words and inuendos. The meal had been delicious and Cloud had learnt more about Tseng then he thought possible, as well as now having a background idea of the Commander's family. With each piece of information, with each emotion that flitted through Tseng's eyes, with each warm smile, Cloud felt himself being lured in by the mere aura that Tseng seemed to throw off.

"I believe I might be slightly drunk, Tseng..." Cloud smirked, and Tseng stretched languidly, "What will I tell my instructor?"

"Hmmm..." Tseng mused mischieviously, "The evil Commander Tseng kidnapped you, swept you away, and forced you to drink wine until the room span?"

"There are so many things wrong with that..." Cloud laughed a little.

"Oh, it would fit my reputation, I believe..." Tseng smiled soflty, Cloud shaking his head.

"They're all wrong about you. They just don't know you well enough to say anything worthwhile..." Cloud said boldly, smiling widely at the Commander, who was eyeing Cloud curiously.

"And you presume that you do, Cloud?" Tseng teased.

"I know you well enough to think that you're amazing..." Cloud said, smirking as Tseng turned his gaze away, a smile licking at his lips as a slight blush rose over his cheeks. Cloud just backtracked over what he said. The alcohol certainly had some effect. He was becoming more daring, if anything. Tseng turned his gaze back to the blonde, a hint of green licking at his pupils.

"Perhaps you _are_ a little drunk Cloud. You've become delirious..." Tseng smirked, and Cloud shook his head. If he was going to screw the night up, he was going to do it properly.

"No, just a little more daring. Saying what I've wanted to but haven't had the guts..." Cloud grinned sheepishly.

Tseng's eyes widened slightly, and Cloud was sure his blush had deepened.

_...You said you like to make me blush... That you like to see it... Two can play at that game..._

"Hrmmm..." Tseng smiled slightly, "Perhaps we should get you home. You'll have to sleep this off before tomorrow."

Tseng called out to Kiyoshi, and the waiter appeared, smiling.

"May we have the bill please, Kiyoshi?" Tseng smiled warmly, and Kiyoshi nodded.

"Of course Commander. Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked, looking between Cloud and Tseng.

"It was lovely as always. Thank you..." Tseng nodded, Cloud watching Kiyoshi as he conversed with the Commander. He then turned to Cloud and the blonde smiled.

"And your meal, Mister Strife?"

"It was fan-tas-tic..." Cloud grinned, "You were a wonderful waiter, Kiyo..."

"Kiyoshi..." The waiter smiled warmly and Cloud nodded.

"It's a lovely name..." Cloud nodded slowly, "Does it mean anything significant?"

"Actually, it means.."

"May we have the bill, Kiyoshi?" Tseng asked firmly, Kiyoshi nodding hurriedly and moving away, after throwing an apologetic smile at Cloud. Cloud turned to face Tseng whose eyes were furrowed.

"Are we in a hurry?" Cloud asked innocently, and Tseng simply shook his head slowly.

"No, but you really should get some sleep..." Tseng said quietly, and Cloud snorted, drawing Tseng's attention.

"It seemed almost as if you were jealous, Tseng..." Cloud teased, and Tseng smiled slightly before leaning across the table a little and watching Cloud momentarily.

"That is possibly the nicest way of describing it Cloud..." He said softly, "But I don't even want anyone else to so much as _look_ at you..."

Cloud's smile faltered in surprise as he watched Tseng smirk slightly.

_...Did he really just say that?..._

"Perhaps the wine has affected us both..." Tseng shrugged casually, as Kiyoshi returned, carrying with him a painting, "Ah... alright, thank you Kiyoshi..."

Cloud raised a questioning eyebrow, and Tseng smiled.

"Youko also paints, Cloud. She has a habit of showering me with gifts..." Tseng smiled, showing Cloud the beautifully painted picture of the garden the pair sat next to at that very moment.

"That's... beautiful..." Cloud gaped slightly, Tseng nodding, before standing and pushing his chair in.

"Shall we leave?"

--

Tseng held on to Cloud's elbow almost posessively as they exited the dining hall, and Yukio cleared his throat.

"Commander, Cloud..." He said sweetly, the pair turning to face him, Tseng somewhat reluctantly.

"Did you enjoy your meals?" He asked, his eyes lingering on Cloud.

"Mine was fantastic, thanks..." Cloud smiled warmly, Yukio returning the favour.

"Will you be returning, Cloud?" Yukio asked lightly.

"Oh, I think I'd gain a lot of weight if I ate here too often. The food's so good!" Cloud laughed, Yukio's gaze travelling the blonde's form, Tseng's mako levels building swiftly.

"You have a fantastic figure, if I may say so myself..." Yukio said seductively, Cloud once again blushing at the receptionist's words.

"Uh Thanks..." Cloud said, a smile creeping along his face.

"You look stunning when you blush!" Yukio laughed lightly, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Tseng handed a confused Cloud the painting he was carrying, as he moved to the counter and placed his palms flat on it, fixing Yukio with a glare.

"You so much as utter a single word further to him, and I will pull you over this counter so quickly you won't know what hit you..." Tseng said in fluent Wutainese, satisfied when Yukio's eyes widened and he nodded minutely.

"He is... yours?" Yukio asked shakily.

"That is neither your business nor your concern. I merely do not appreciate your affections towards him..." Tseng hissed, reminding himself to speak in his native tongue as Cloud approached the counter.

"Are you alright, Tseng?" He asked curiously, as the Commander lifted his gaze to the blonde, straightening from his ominous pose.

"I'm fine thank you, Cloud... Was just saying goodbye to Yukio..." Tseng smiled as warmly as he could muster.

"Oh... G'night Yukio..." Cloud smiled, the receptionist ackowledging him with a nod as Tseng steered him out the door.

"Tseng?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Your eyes are greened..." Cloud frowned, as they stepped into the cool air, Tseng feeling it more then ever as his cheeks burned with anger. How dare Yukio speak to Cloud like that? He wasn't some object that any one could play with because of his stunning appearance. He had feelings, he had personality, he had charm.

"I'm alright Cloud..." Tseng smiled reassuringly, pushing the button for his car door, the lights flashing as he did so. Tseng had never felt so compelled to intervene with other's intentions before. The mere thought of Cloud being in anyone else's company then his own, however, had brought out a poisonous side of the Commander even he had not know existed. He blamed a large majority of his behaviour that evening on the alcohol, although he didn't feel drunk in the least. He had sipped slowly from the one glass of Chardonnay the whole evening, certainly not enough to intoxicate a Turk. His only explanation that he could muster was that Cloud was the drug himself. He was drunk off the presence of the blonde.

_..Had he meant what he said? "I know you well enough to think that you're amazing..."...? _

Tseng's mind wandered to Reno and the recollections of countless occassions of Reno spilling his hidden opinions whilst intoxicated. Reno, it turned out, was one of the emotional drunks. Tseng had seen many Turks come and go, each reacting differently to alcohol at the annual Christmas party. Was Cloud more relaxed, and as he said, daring, when he was under the influence? The commander popped the boot and placed the painting inside, being careful to close the boot without damaging it in any way. Tseng then opened the car door, and Cloud slipped in, automatically placing his seat belt on and smiling as Tseng closed the door behind him. He slipped behind the wheel and started the ignition.

"I won't get into trouble, right?" Cloud asked, as Tseng began driving back to his quarters.

"Not if you are with me..." Tseng smiled softly, "I wouldn't let you."

"I told you... amazing..." Cloud let out a soft sigh and sunk into his chair, his eyes closing as he yawned. Tseng smiled to himself, remembering to tear his eyes from the sleeping form and watch the road. It was proving to be a difficult task.

Tseng turned on the radio, just in time to hear the news accounts for the day. Nothing major had happened, mainly they were covering news of the slight uprisings in Wutai. The locals, although they had moved past the war, were reluctant to even accept Shinra visitors.

_...When will they realise that we are trying to help?_

"...Tseng?" Cloud asked suddenly, slightly startling the Turk, who had believed the blonde asleep.

"Yes Cloud?"

"What was it like in Wutai? When you were growing up?" Cloud asked curiously, turning to face the Commander as Tseng smiled softly. The thought of Da Chao rising through the morning fog in the winter, and the sun rising over the pagoda roof, illuminating the town square in a flash of colour at the same time every morning. He recalled the memory of the stream running through the town and standing upon the little red bridges that ran across it, watching the goldfish with Youko as they swam in the pristine waters.

"It was beautiful..." Tseng smiled, "I have not been to Nibelheim, Cloud. What is it like there?"

A small frown graced the blonde's face and Tseng was paying as much attention as he could from his peripheral vision. Something about Nibelheim always drew that small frown, and a flicker of mood in the blonde. He never spoke of his hometown however, as if it were painful too.

"Overshadowed with a dark history, and filled with un-accepting townspeople..." Cloud scowled further, "I envy your upbringing, Tseng..."

"Un-accepting people?" Tseng queried, Cloud's face masking any emotion he may be hiding.

"I was bullied as a child. Beaten, outcasted, taunted. My mother was loving, yes, but there was only so much she could do..." Cloud frowned, before shrugging, Tseng gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Cloud asked, seemingly puzzled.

"Why would anyone be tempted to hurt you? How could anyone bring themselves to cause you any amount of pain?" Tseng said quietly, Cloud laughing lightly.

"It's alright I guess. Most kids get their fair share of bullying when they're younger. Besides, it made me who I am today. They forced me into Shinra in a way..." Cloud smiled reassuringly, as they reached a set of lights. Tseng took the moment to face the blonde, and smiled softly.

"Then perhaps I should thank them. I guess every Cloud really does have a silver lining..." Tseng teased, Cloud blushing as he rolled his eyes.

"Never heard _that _before..." Cloud retorted, Tseng laughing lightly. Tseng loved this, more then anything. He loved the way that Cloud was casually speaking to him, and he was hopeful that this may in time, end up to be a useful tool. Cloud seemed to trust him, even before he ingested the alcohol, and not only would that make him a good Turk, it would make him a good lo...

_...Don't even think it... Don't think it... You'll jinx it..._

--

Tseng pulled into the garage, Cloud unusually quiet, but still awake, bopping his head slightly to the music.

"Here we are then..." Tseng smiled, unbuckling his seat belt as he heard Cloud do the same. He sat up straight and froze, Cloud leaning over so that his face was hovering just beside the Commander's. Cloud was smiling alluringly as his gaze lingered on Tseng's. Tseng was ensnared by the blonde's burning eyes, his heart threatening to choke him as it lodged in his throat. Then, a click, and Tseng realised what Cloud had done. The light lit up, indicating that the boot had indeed been popped.

"I'll grab that painting, shall I?" Cloud smirked, Tseng nodding dumbly as Cloud clambered out. Tseng sat for a moment, recooperating himself and willing his desires to subside before he left the comfort of his car.

"Right then, let's go..." Cloud smirked smugly from Tseng's window, painting in hand. Tseng nodded, climbing out of the vehicle and heading for the elevator, the car doors locking behind them.

"Tseng?" Cloud said softly when they were in the elevator. Tseng turned to face him, smiling as he did so. Cloud seemed to hesitate, before he smiled sheepishly.

"...Could you maybe paint me something?" Cloud asked, his fingers brushing over the painting in his hands. The question had been innocent, but it had caught Tseng off guard. Cloud had asked something much bigger then he realised.

"Paint... you something?" Tseng asked, Cloud nodding simply.

"You have a lot of talent..." Cloud shrugged, and Tseng smiled slightly.

"Thank you Cloud..." He murmured, "I will consider it..."

They reached Tseng's floor, and Cloud boldly led the way, Tseng smiling with a smirk along his face. He loved how Cloud had seemed so at home...

The blonde stood patiently at the door as Tseng approached and unlocked it with his key code, stepping inside soon after. Cloud picked up the painting he held and carried inside, kicking the door closed behind him as he did so. There it was again, that painting, staring at him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Did you bring anything to sleep in, Cloud?" Tseng smiled as he emerged from the kitchen, two bottles of soda in his hands. Cloud nodded, still gazing at the painting.

"I can't stop saying it..." Cloud sighed, Tseng raising a questioning eyebrow as he handed Cloud a bottle. The blonde took it after setting the painting down and turned to face Tseng.

"Your painting, your family, that garden... Amazing..." Cloud said from behind his bottle, taking a sip as Tseng shook his head.

"You really are drunk Cloud..." Tseng laughed, that rare blush creeping back suddenly, as the commander undid his own bottle and drank from it.

"Only a tiny bit..." Cloud grinned, and Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Materia ranked most useless in 'Mako Happens' magazine?" Tseng asked suddenly, and Cloud snorted.

"Toad, I think it was..." He replied quickly, and Tseng nodded, seemingly impressed, "What was that for?"

"Testing your reaction times..." Tseng smirked, "You're not entirely too drunk. Still..."

"Still what?"

"You should get to sleep, or you will most certainly be late tomorrow..." Tseng sighed, "I suggest you take my room."

"Again? I don't want to put you out or anything..." Cloud shrugged, the alcohol definitely sinking in significantly now. He was far from drunk, and yet nowhere near sober. It was a nice balance, he thought, and yet it was driving him crazy to be around Tseng. Tseng shook his head and smiled, and Cloud's throat constricted.

_...So beautiful..._

"Take my room. You'll sleep better, I'm sure..." Tseng smiled.

"I'd feel awful."

"I'll take the couch."

"We could share..." Cloud blurted, his mouth hanging open in surprise at his own boldness.

The insinuation shot into Tseng's ears and raced through his body, burning fire through his veins.

_...No... absolutely not... you can't..._

Try as he might, the whole night had been building to this, and his conscious was crumbling in his mind. All that mattered now was the lingering gaze Cloud was giving him and the pressure to reply.

"...Share?" Tseng raised an eyebrow, as Cloud blushed, his shoulders shrugging. He was embarrassed.

_...Perhaps he hadn't meanrt to say that?_

_...But he'd definitely been thinking it..._

Cloud's eyes had begun glowing, and Tseng was fighting back his own mako fuelled burn brought on by desires. The blonde merely took a drink from his bottle and lowered it from his lips once more. He was watching Tseng, and the more that gaze pierced into the Commander, the more he had to fight to resist it. Tseng took a few steps toward the blonde, surprised that he could move at all. Cloud continued to watch as Tseng reached him, extending his hand and encircling Cloud's wrist, gently prying the bottle from his fingers and placing it on the table. His heart beat erratically as Cloud's eyes were swamped with unguarded lust and longing, Tseng reaching up his free hand to cup the blonde's cheek. Cloud's eyes fluttered closed at the simple gesture, and Tseng leant in, hungrily pressing his lips against the blonde's. A gentle moan escaped from Cloud's mouth, Tseng swallowing it along with any air the blonde may have held, his hand dropping Cloud's arm in favour for his back. He slipped fingers underneath the dress shirt Cloud wore and ran fingers along the heated skin he felt beneath him. Cloud let out a gentle moan, his lips falling open slightly as he clutched Tseng's hair in his hands. The Commander took the opportunity and delved his tongue into Cloud's mouth, the blonde gasping in air as pressed himself into Tseng, the Commander's control slipping further as he felt the hardened flesh of Cloud against his own growing errection.

"...Tseng..." Cloud gasped breathlessly, the commander cutting him off by immediately to his neck and slipping his hand between the pair to cup Cloud in his palm. Everything about this was driving him insane, and the added annoyance of fabric between the two's skin was aggravating to say the very least.

"Tseng... bedroom..." Cloud groaned further, Tseng not knowing if he would indeed be able to make it that far.

Tseng guided Cloud to the bedroom and lay him gently on the bed, forcing himself to slow down, knowing that the moment may not last very long otherwise. Cloud watched hungrily as Tseng began unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, laying gentle kisses along the blonde's quivering chest as he worked his hands. He reached Cloud's navel and dipped his tongue in, Cloud arching his back off the silken sheets, Tseng removing the shirt off Cloud's arms and discarding it on the floor. The blonde reached up for Tseng's tie and pulled it off over his head, throwing it just as carelessly. Tseng made light work of his own short, not even bothering to unbutton, and pulled the garment over his head and throwing it to join the other items of clothing. Cloud was gazing at him with an animalistic hunger, Tseng willing himself to focus on the task at hand. He reached out and brushed fingers along Cloud's cheek bones, leaning down to kiss along Cloud's jawline and trail along the contours of his developing muscle.

"...Gods... Tseng...please..." Cloud cried, as Tseng returned to dip at Cloud's navel once more.

"...please what...?" He smirked deviously, the blonde damn near glaring.

"...just... more..." he murmured, Tseng pulling off Cloud's jeans in a cat like stretch, pulling away the last remaining article and flinging the boxers onto the floor. He gazed without shame at the sight before him and leant forward to place a gentle kiss on the very tip of Cloud's errection.

"Ahhh... Jesus..." Cloud cried, Tseng taking this as all the encouragement he needed to place his lips fully around Cloud. The very taste of what he'd sought for so long was indescribable, and unlike any other he'd come across before. Something unique, something sweet, and something so very Cloud. Cloud writhed on the sheets, clutching at Tseng's hair as he cried incoherently, trying desperately to thrust upwards. Tseng had other plans however, holding his hips down firmly as he slowed his ministrations, bringing Cloud perilously close to the edge before stopping, and doing it all over again. Cloud made a whimpering sound as Tseng paused, watching the blonde with half lidded eyes, and smirking around his erection. Cloud scowled in frustration.

"Fuck... fucking hell... Tseng..." Cloud cursed, before Tseng once against enveloped him and increased his pressure. He felt it build within Cloud, just as the blonde screamed out his name, Tseng swallowing the seed that spilled from the blonde's climactic moment, before moving up to kiss Cloud's neck once more. Cloud grabbed Tseng's hair firmly, pulling him to kiss Cloud full on the mouth, and share the taste of his own fluid. Tseng moaned at the mere thought, before Cloud reached down and repeated what Tseng had done earlier, cupping the commander in his hand and squeezing tightly.

Tseng cried out, his eyes clenching closed, before biting down on the blonde's lip. Cloud could handle no more. He wanted Tseng so badly that he could already feel his erection re-emerging. Apparently, so could Tseng, as The Commander smirked wickedly.

"Ready... for more?"

"Tease..." Cloud hissed, before sliding down to yank off Tseng's pants thoroughly. Tseng reached into his bedside drawers and drew out a bottle of lubricant. He pressed Cloud into the bed with hot and desperate kisses, applying lubricant to his own errection before moving his fingers to Cloud's entrance. Cloud hissed in pain as he was breached by a long and slender finger, but soon gasped out in surprised pleasure. He repeated the action as Tseng added another finger and began to scissor, Cloud biting down on his lip and clutching at the bed sheets, crying out as Tseng hit his pleasure spot. Tseng added yet another finger and continued to stroke that one spot, Cloud writhing on the bed sheets, unsure of what exactly he should be doing with himself.

"No..." He cried, Tseng stopping in his ministrations, "No more..."

"Cloud... am I hurting you? I thought it may be too soon... I don't want you in any kind of situation where I'll hurt you..." Tseng rambled gently, clearly attempting to force his desires away. Cloud shook his head and reached out to rest his hand against Tseng's neck, pleasure still resonating through his core.

"No... Take me... please..." Cloud gasped, Tseng watching him with cautious eyes, "I need you..._now..._"

Tseng's eyes flared hungrily, as he alligned himself with Cloud's body and thrust forward in a simple movement. Cloud cried out, the residual pleasure from his previous orgasm blending with the feeling of Tseng finally inside him almost unbearable. Tseng had his back arched, his face turned towards the ceiling as his mouth fell open. Cloud adjusted quicker then he believed possible, his need for Tseng's increasing with each second spent in this position. Cloud grew restless, the overwhelming need for more movement, more pleasure, more Tseng, captured him, and he thrust his hips, Tseng shuddering as he snapped his face down to gaze at Cloud.

The blonde lay with a need, a desire, and such a trusting expression that it made Tseng ache with longing.

He began to move with the blonde, the sensations burning through him lighting a path that he hadn't known existed, the beautiful blonde lying beneath him writhing slightly in ecstasy, before crying out. Tseng had hit Cloud's pleasure spot once more, and the blonde was spilling Tseng's name from his lips in between affectionate endearments as he continued his attack on cloud's prostate. This couldn't be happening.

_...This must be another dream..._

A dream where the aching need and love of Tseng was toyed with and lead him to believe that he had achieved the unachievable.

"...Tseng..." Cloud moaned, as Tseng stooped down, ravishing the blonde with kisses, claiming his mouth with blistering kisses, his head dizzying him. Even if he only dreamed, it felt so good, it felt so right. His thrusts became faster, his desires overpowering his craving for a long session of love making, as his pleasure built to a state of pain. Blue eyes gazed up with such desire, respect, complete trust, that Tseng's mouth reacted before his mind could catch up.

"...I ...love you..." He whispered, Cloud's eyes widening slightly, before Tseng suddenly found his release ripped from him within the confines of the blonde's body. Cloud's name spilled from his lips, before the blonde too spiralled into ecstasy. He fell onto the blonde, his head resting against Cloud's chest, as he lazily placed gentle kisses along the contoured muscle.

_...Please don't let me wake up..._

"Tseng..." Cloud said after a few moments, seemingly regaining the ability to talk, "I..."

"Shhh..." Tseng whispered, reaching up and placing his fingers on the blonde's mouth, still resting his head against the pale skin.

He withdrew from Cloud, the pair shuddering as residual sparks of increased pleasure flew between them, Tseng sliding his way up Cloud's body and lazily kissing the blonde's lips. He then lay beside the blonde, and Cloud turned to face him, a soft smile across his lips.

"That was..."

"Don't you dare say amazing..." Tseng groaned, Cloud smiling slightly wider.

"...Incredible..."

"Permitted..."

"I think I'm going to be late for Training..."

"I don't think you need to go..." Tseng smirked, pulling Cloud closer to him, the blonde turning his head to rest against the Commander's chest, the feeling so perfect Tseng believed he may fall into tears at any moment.

_...Please... don't let me wake up..._

"Hmmm?" Cloud murmured in a sleepy tone. Tseng had been thinking aloud.

"...Will you be here in the morning?" he whispered, Cloud lifting his head to gaze at the Commander.

"Of course..."

"You won't have been a dream?" Tseng asked, brushing strands of hair from the blonde's face. Cloud smiled, laughing lightly as he turned back to rest his head against the Commander's chest.

"...Perhaps I may be too drunk to remember..." Cloud said quietly, Tseng feeling the lips against his chest curl into a smirk.

"somehow, I highly doubt that..." Tseng replied coyly. It was silent for some time, Cloud reaching his arms around Tseng's body and pulling himself closer.

"Tseng?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"...You love me...?" Cloud asked quietly, and Tseng held the blonde slightly tighter. He did, of course he did, but was Cloud uncomfortable hearing that?

"Yes..." Tseng said softly, "Very much so..."

"Oh..." the blonde replied simply, and Tseng ran a hand through Cloud's hair, his heart undeniably aching at the silence that followed.

--

**A/N: **HOLY LONG CHAPTER!!#&!!

I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. :(

This is what happens when Candi gets carried away. XP

Argh, something doesn't fit here, I swear it, and whoever can point out my flaw in this, gets a shiny gold ribbon. Because I need to fix it, but don't know how. lol.


	7. Revelations

!#&!!

I NEVER expected the love I'm getting for this story, so thank you all so much.

According to stats, the lemon chapter got just about double the hits of chapter five, so I must have done something right. hehe.

And according to that poll on my profile, this could easily be my next focal point. lol. BUT PLEASE keep voting. lol.

ANYWHO, here we go I guess.

**-Most of the characters here are NOT my playtoys. If I did, FF7 would have had VERY different storylines. Very different, very smexy storylines... -daydreams- ... -drool- -**

**-Yaoi. Y-A-O-I. Young And Overactive Imagination. Or So I think it stands for. Because that's what drives me to write boy on boy sex. Yessums. Don't likey, Don't Ready. XD -**

_Conflictions, Chapter 7_

_Tseng wakes up to an empty bed, and goes in search of Cloud for an explanation. In the meantime, Sephiroth receives a visit from a somewhat unwelcome guest. Naw shucks, what a crappy summary. lol._

--

Tseng had never been able to experience the feeling of waking up to an empty bed after a night of... well... after a night spent with someone. He would wake in the mornings, he would rise, he would dress and get ready, then he would slink quietly out of the room before his bed partner knew any different. He'd then send Reno in an hour later to make sure that they were gone. Everything of value he had was kept under strict lock and key of course, but there was no harm in being extra cautious. It was in this usual routine that he never stopped to think of how waking in an empty bed may feel for the other person. He never once bothered himself with the thought of the emotional concern that may have graced the other's mind. Now, however, it had hit him full force.

_"...Will you be here in the morning?" _

_"Of course..."_

He should have known from the hesitance in Cloud's voice that the blonde would disappear. The Commander let out a gentle sigh and rolled onto his side, his eyes catching the glare from the alarm clock. Five thirty. He'd have to be leaving in half an hour. Tseng couldn't even remember the last time he'd stayed in bed later then five, and yet here he was, willing himself to sit up on the silken sheets and swing his legs off the bed and onto the floor. The cold air hit him as soon as he was free from his sheets, and the sudden air snapped him to a realisation. He'd scared Cloud off. He'd let his _emotions_ of all things, posess him, and he'd scared the blonde off.

What kind of a Turk was he becoming? More importantly, how much of a Turk was Cloud becoming? The blonde had woken, collected all of his things and disappeared without Tseng even stirring. It was a difficult feat even for Reno or Rude out on missions in Junon. The pair usually did rather well, but as soon as Reno so much as moved to unzip the tent's entrance, Tseng's eyes would snap open and catch the sheepish grin of his understudies in his direction. They had always been eager to spar in the mornings, Reno claiming that he found nothing more exhilirating then the cold air on his cheeks as he fought against his bald-headed companion. Rude also said that he enjoyed it, the quietness and ease that he got from the early morning spars giving him the opportunity at personal thought and...

"Of course..." Tseng smiled slightly to himself, before standing and dressing hurriedly. If he was quick enough, he could catch him before work.

Cloud picked absent-mindedly at his nails with the katana he'd been forced to use. Busters were out of the question today, for God knows what reason, and his instructor had thrust the katana into Cloud's hands, simply waiting for the blonde to protest. Cloud had then opened his mouth slightly, the instructor's eyes almost bulging, before the blonde nodded simply, retiring to his practice area. He'd gotten here a little earlier then everyone else, so had asked not to have to work with the others for a little while. Thankfully for the blonde, it worked out reasonably well, as he watched the others giving him furtive glances at his newly found speed and agility, and he silently thanked Tseng for the extra curricular training sessions.

_...And everything else..._

The mental images were so easily recollected when it came to Tseng. The tanned skin, the alluring brown eyes, the small smiles that flitted along thin lips, and the almost timid glances from beneath thickly lashed eyelids. He was beautiful, and Cloud hated the fact that this was distracting him from his lessons, from his sleep, from his every waking moment. It had only worstened after last night's events. He'd fallen asleep, only for a few hours, and had woken slightly disorientated. The room had not been his own, and there was a presence in the bed beside him. That was when the realisation had set in that he had not in fact been dreaming of the rendezvous he'd had with the Commander, and they were now technically in the category of lovers.

_"...I ...love you..."_

The whispered words had hit Cloud harder then he ever imagined that they would. Tseng had openly admitted, in his moment of weakness in Cloud's arms, that he loved the blonde. He wasn't admitting to an infatuation, or simply stating the mutual lust the pair shared. He had used the word love. Cloud swung his sword, the sandbag falling from it's hoist and spilling it's contents onto the ground.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath, the bulging eyed instructor moving swiftly to the blonde's side. He stood, arms on hips as he glared at Cloud, seemingly waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry sir. I must have been a little distracted..." Cloud shrugged, "But it's not that much of a big deal, is it sir? Colonel Fair told me that..."

"Are you trying to pull names out here, SOLDIER?!" The instructor barked, "Because, not only do I highly doubt that someone as disrespecting as yourself would hold such fine company, but I assure you I can play the name game too!"

"I wasn't trying to do that at all, sir..." Cloud replied stiffly, trying desperately to push aside his annoyance with the baffoon before him and remaining respectfully at attention.

"Colonel Fair, I'm sure, would not appreciate the likes of you assosciating themselves with him. Next you will be telling me that the General and yourself are pals, right?" the instructor snorted, "Or wait, let's extend this beyond SOLDIER. I'm sure even the Commander of the Turks and yourself are well acquainted too, am I correct?"

"Well..."

"Did I say you could speak, SOLDIER? Did I tell you I was finished?" The instructor barked, spittle flying from his mouth as Cloud winced slightly in disgust.

_...Who the hell is this guy anyway?_

Their old instructor had been strict, but he'd been fair, and never once had Commander Muscat raised his voice for no apparent reason.

"No sir. I apologise..." Cloud said quietly.

"I am sick, and I am tired of you SOLDIERs trying to feed me this bullshit with naming names. You're the bottom of the line, SOLDIER. These idols and heroes of yours, you can fantasize all you like, but you'll remain nothing more then a pawn for them to use in a battlefield. Is that clear, SOLDIER?" Lieutenant Bastard barked, Cloud praying and hoping that his building anger would not show in mako form. To green up at a commanding officer was means for instant discipline, usually in the form of latrine duties, and Cloud was not particularly in the mood for having his hand halfway in toilet water for the rest of the day.

"Sir, I don't mean to be impolite or disrespectful..."

"Then why are you not shutting up, SOLDIER?!" came the barked response.

"Perhaps because you are being impolite and disrespectful yourself, Instructor..." A cool voice interjected, the Instructor snapping around in defiance, before his eyes widened noticeably in surprised fear.

"Commander!" He choked, Tseng standing rigidly, as he eyed the instructor with clear dislike.

"I am severely disappointed with the standards presented before me today, Instructor..." Tseng said flatly. Instructor bastard gaped, mouth moving soundlessly. Tseng turned to face the other SOLDIERs who were watching with amusement.

"Has this individual threatened any of you without reason prior to this case?" He asked, a few of the more daring ones raising their hands, Tseng nodding in response.

"C-Commander, I assure you that these people are clearly misguided in their op-"

"And yet it is your responsibility to guide them..." Tseng replied icily, any further words the Instructor had dying on his lips. Tseng then turned to Cloud, his eyes flashing a hint of a smile, his face remaining stony.

"Private Strife, you did not purposefully intend to destruct the sandbag, did you?"

"No sir..."

"What happened?"

"I was distracted by something, sir. Lost in thought..." Cloud replied firmly, Tseng nodding, his eyes flashing again.

"I empathize with you, SOLDIER. I have been distracted this morning myself..." He said smoothly, Cloud resisting the urge to smirk, as Tseng turned back to the withering Instructor.

"Name and Rank, Instructor..." He said coldly, the Instructor saluting.

"Lieutenant Markins, sir!" He replied, Tseng letting out a small sigh.

"Lieutenant?" he repeated.

"Yes sir!"

"How?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"How did you make it to Lieutenant?"

Markins' face dropped slightly, the question catching him off guard.

"I... I'm sorry sir, I don't quite..."

"Lieutenant is a prestigious ranking within SOLDIER. I was curious as to how someone who thinks so lowly of his comrades had reached such a ranking..." Tseng said coldly, the Lieutenant scowling deeply, a faint tinge of green appearing in his eyes.

"You're greening, Lieutenant..." Tseng mused, his eyes never leaving Markins' feautres, "Private Strife, what is the means of punishment for such disrespect towards your superiors?"

"I believe it's latrine duty, sir..." Cloud replied, unable to hold back his tone of amusement, Tseng nodding.

"Correct. You could learn a lot from this boy, Lieutenant..." Tseng said airily, "In the mean time however, you are dismissed from today's training duties."

The Lieutenant stood for some time, his eyes widened and his lips parted. Tseng watched him with growing annoyance, before he leant slightly closer.

"That means _leave_, Lieutenant..." He hissed, Markins noddding, saluting, and then disappearing from the hall. Tseng then turned his full attention to Cloud, the blonde allowing a small smile to show through, Tseng returning the favour, before his expression hardened again.

"Your training is over for the morning, SOLDIERs. Return at noon for your afternoon session. Until then, you have free time in which I suggest you study or use to practice spar. Is that understood?" Tseng said loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Yes sir!" came the chorused reply, before Tseng nodded.

"Private Strife, I'd like a word, if I may?" Tseng said softly, Cloud nodding, a slight knot forming in his stomach.

Cloud followed the Commander through the hall and into the observation room, where the SOLDIERs in the hall could be seen discussing something animatedly, no doubt the recent events. Tseng locked the door behind him, as he approached the one sided mirror and looked out at the laughing SOLDIERs. Cloud moved to his side, and Tseng smiled.

"Throwing names, were we?" He mused, Cloud throwing him a scowl.

"Actually no I wasn't. That guy was just pissing me off to a point where..."

"You were at risk of stabbing him with the nearest object, be it blunt sword or conveniently placed spoon?" Tseng mused, Cloud realising that the commander had found great amusement in what had unfolded. Cloud let out a small snort of laughter, and nodded, a small silence following, before Tseng said something so quietly Cloud thought he may have misheard.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

"Huh?"

"I apologise. For yesterday..." Tseng muttered, his eyes still gazing out at the hall of sparring SOLDIERs.

_...He's sorry? He didn't want that then? He didn't mean it?_

"You're sorry?" Cloud repeated, watching Tseng as the Commander turned to face him, a hurt expression across his features.

"I said something I don't think you wanted to hear..." Tseng shrugged slightly, the gesture uncharacteristic of him, and therefore, awkward in appearance.

"Something I didn't want to hear?" Cloud repeated, Tseng nodding, turning his gaze back out to the training hall.

"Mhmm... But you need not worry, I won't say it..."

"I have a question..." Cloud said suddenly.

"A question?"

"Yeah. You say that you think I didn't want to hear it. Why's that?" Cloud asked, furtive glances reaching him once again from guarded brown eyes.

"...You left..." came the gentle reply, the two words ringing through Cloud's ears as he made the connection.

_...You think I left because you... Gods Tseng... I'm..._

"I'm sorry... that you think that..." Cloud replied, Tseng watching the blonde from the corners of his eyes.

"You didn't want to hear it, and I apologise. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"You regret it?" Cloud asked, Tseng nodding slightly.

"I never meant to make you feel pressured or uncomfortable, I admit..."

"So you didn't mean what you said?" Cloud asked, every muscle in Tseng's body seeming to clench at the words, as Cloud waited for an answer. Cloud too, turned and looked out at the training hall. Many of the sparring SOLDIERs had left, presumably taking their rare chance at free time in favour over a spar. Cloud could feel Tseng's gaze next to him as he patiently stared out the one-sided mirror and placed up his facade of nonchalance.

"Cloud, I..." Tseng began, but stopped, Cloud facing him when he did so. Cloud watched emotion change and flow across Tseng's face, the realisation of the pure fragility of the individual before him, catching him off guard. Tseng was a trained killer, an assassin, able to coldly interrogate and kill without blinking an eye. He was a strong fighter, fast, nimble and intelligent. Everything about him, the stories, the rumours, the reports, all of them had listed Tseng as a cold and private man with a steely exterior. That was, exactly, what it was. An exterior. In this room now, that exterior was breaking, and the inner workings of the Commander were rising to the surface.

He looked tired, as he finally turned to face Cloud completely, his eyes focusing all of their incredible energy solely on the blonde.

"I meant every word."

Tseng said it finally, so sure, so decided, that Cloud wondered if the Commander was telling himself this more then he was telling Cloud.

"That's good then..." Cloud said in response, now taking his opportunity to gaze out the window. Tseng leant forward and placed his hands on the desk, his head dropping forward, so that he now stared at his hands.

"What is that supposed to mean, Cloud?" he sighed, the blonde feeling his cheeks burn. He needed Tseng, he wanted to Tseng, and although he had extremely deep and sometimes painfully obvious feelings for the Turk, he couldn't say it. He couldn't admit to it. Tseng was a stronger person in admitting his feelings for Cloud, and although it was something Cloud was sure of, for once in his life, to admit love?

"I'm... I'm really glad to hear you say that..."

"But?"

"But?" Cloud queried, lifting his eyes to Tseng, who watched him intently. Cloud was about to open his mouth, but the Commander shook his head, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

"No, I see now..." he said softly, walking over to the blonde and looping his arm around the lithe waist, pulling Cloud against him. He raised his other hand to trail along Cloud's cheeks as his smile widened slightly.

_...What did he just see?_

Turks always had that uncanny sense of being able to see what was going on in a person's mind, and Cloud had always been a little cautious around Tseng for this very reason. Tseng may very well have seen something about Cloud that Cloud himself didn't know.

"You can take your time Cloud, I'm never going to rush you..." Tseng said softly, brushing his lips against the blonde's ear as he cradled Cloud in his arms. He stopped then, however, resting his cheek against Cloud's, and the blonde was near swooning, the gentleness of Tseng's caress and hold a little too much to deal with. The moment was interrupted however, the shrill ringing of a cell phone causing Tseng to ease Cloud from his arms and reach into his pocket. He pulled out the phone and snapped it open with such speed that Cloud thought for a moment the Commander was speaking to his hand.

"Yes?" He said somewhat irritably, before smiling reassuringly at Cloud. The expression dropped quickly however, as he snapped his eyes to his raised wrist, and widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

"Yes, of course... But you are saying that Reno has not yet appeared either?" Tseng paused, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he sighed and rubbed his forehead. Cloud focused his hearing and could now hear the low timbre of Rude's voice on the other side of the line.

"...but I sent Michela to go and see what was happening..."

"Well it's near impossible for Reno to be early...You didn't leave Rufus on his own at any time, did you?" Tseng said, a little forcefully.

"N-no sir... but the General came into the offi-"

"What did he want?" Tseng said shortly, the sudden coolness of his voice accompanied by a flash of mako green.

"He wouldn't say. He said it was relating a SOLDIER, and that you would know who he was enquiring about..."

"Was this before or after six thirty?"

"Before, sir. He called a little later regarding a Lieutenant Markins..."

"Thank you Rude, I shall be there shortly..." Tseng sighed, hanging up the phone without a further word from the bald-headed Turk.

"Is everything alright?" Cloud asked, Tseng nodding shortly, smiling at the blonde.

"Yes, Reno has just gone for a walkabout, and I believe that Sephiroth is attempting to recruit you for that new program they've been speaking of. It is his opinion that I have somehow been keeping you from it..." Tseng smirked, and Cloud felt his cheeks grow a little warmer.

"But how could he know that..."

"My affections for you have never been kept under the rug, Cloud. Sephiroth is an intelligent man. He surely noticed that I have been whisking you away of late..." Tseng raised an eyebrow, "You have not mentioned anything about your training to Colonel Fair, have you?"

"Well, no... I guess he might have been able to guess, but..."

"It's alright Cloud. As for us..." He paused, his lips curling into a smile, "I would ask that you please keep it between us for the moment..."

"I understand..."

"For your benefit Cloud. Sephiroth will hound me if he thinks our relations have contributed to your disappearances..."

"Of course."

"I have to go. I'd like to see you tonight, if you would agree?" Tseng asked hopefully, Cloud nodding, before Tseng leant in and placed a fleeting kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Ten hours will be far too long..." he breathed in Cloud's ear, the gesture sending a shiver through the blonde's body, as Tseng disappeared, a teasing smirk still playing along his lips.

--

Sephiroth sat idly at his desk, the papers he had strewn across the mahogany surface blowing slightly as the air conditioning filled the room with a somewhat bothersome draft. Sephiroth had never been one to feel overly warm, and was subject moreso to cold temperatures. He was constantly planning of ways to have the air system shut off completely, yet failed everytime as the president continually over-ruled his decisions. The General held back a glare as a knock resounded at the door. Unless this was Zachary with an explanation as to his disappearance, he would prefer his door to remain untouched for the day.

"Enter..." He called, the door swinging open to a flamboyant redhead, one of which Sephiroth was never overly thrilled to see.

"Good morning, General..." the Turk smirked, twirling his EMR in his hands as he opened the door wider, stepping aside to reveal the president himself.

"Good morning, Reno... Good morning president..." Sephiroth said flatly, his annoyance with the redhead forcefully pushed aside as the president strode through the door, Rufus following soon after.

"Good morning Sephiroth..." Rufus smiled just barely, before his father gave him a disapproving look.

"Good morning Vice President..." Sephiroth nodded, Rufus turning his gaze towards the floor in what appeared to be defeat.

"General, I trust you are well?" Shinra asked, as he took a seat across from Sephiroth at his desk.

"As well as I can be, president..." Sephiroth nodded, "How may I help you this morning?"

"I have a matter which I would like to discuss, General. You may have to reschedule any meetings you have this hour, we may be here for some time..." Shinra stated, leaning back in his chair, his hands folded neatly across his stomach. Of all people that had to walk through the door, it was old fat cat himself.

"Of course, president. What seems to be the problem?"

"No problems, so to say. Simply a request. You are aware of my upcoming trip to Junon?" Shinra queried, Sephiroth nodding, "Well, during this time, it will be Rufus' eighteenth birthday."

"Already, Vice-President? You've grown quite quickly..." Sephiroth remarked, offering a small smile to the blonde, who nodded slightly in return.

Rufus was a quiet boy, and although he seemed gentle and peaceful enough, Sephiroth knew that the boy was dangerous. He had wit, logic, intelligence, and a thrive for power, all far surpassing his father's. It would only be a matter of time before the young blonde would be ruling this company, and be bringing about a new regime completely different from his father. He watched the pristine blue eyes survey him with interest, and he was curious as to what the boy was thinking. Rufus had spent plenty of time with the Turks, having an almost constant guard with him, and had learnt several of their trade secrets. One of those had been his excelling skills at the masking of his emotion. This often lead to the belief that the Vice President was cold and forboding, as he held the same flat expression throughout many situations. Sephiroth had no doubt in his mind that Rufus would be a completely different person however, if it weren't for the oppresive presence of his father. Rufus would most likely be relaxed, gentle and generally friendly, if these weren't the qualities his father frowned upon. The boy's drive surely came from the obsessive desire to prove his father wrong, or make him proud. His intelligence was natural to an extent, but could only have gotten to the level it was at by the amount of time he was forced to spend studying in his room. He was a lonely child, and in many circumstances, his only company were hired killers or government officials. Sephiroth had learnt enough about psychology from Hojo to see that the blonde was heading in the direction of a sociopath. Perhaps, had the blonde still had a mother, he would have been nurtured. Unfortunately for the Vice President, his father had been sure to promptly divorce the woman and send her to Gongagga after raising Rufus to the age of five. After that, Shinra had deemed her worthless. She had produced and began to raise a child for the presidential rein, so her purpose was served, and the Turks were Rufus' family now.

"I presume that Rufus will wish to have a party for his birthday..." Shinra said flatly.

"How many people will be accompanying the Vice President to Junon?" Sephiroth asked, Shinra looking at him like he was a first class idiot.

"I'm not going... It would appear that father has important business to attend to without me hindering his progress..." Rufus said quietly, the clear bitterness in his voice filling the room with an uneasy feeling.

"And you continue to wonder why, Rufus. I sometimes fear for this company when I pass..." Shinra said coldly, Reno scowling deeply from his position behind the blonde. The redhead commonly teased and purposefully ruffled the blonde to receive the reaction he was after, yet it was no secret that Reno treated him as his own blood. The pair were like brothers, and Reno had always been protective of the blonde, whether on duty or not.

"I fear for this company as it is now..." Rufus replied coldly, before the president grabbed the boy by the coat and shook him roughly.

"This is how you speak to me?! I will not have you speak to me like this before the General, do you understand?" Shinra snarled, the teen nodding sulkily, Reno toying with his EMR. It must have killed him not to be able to do a thing.

"I apologise General..." Shinra said huffily, Sephiroth waving a hand in dismissal, saying nothing, as Rufus watched him with a hurt expression.

"About Rufus' birthday party?"

"Perhaps he should not have one after all..." Shinra said icily, his gaze not meeting Rufus' as the blonde gaped wordlessly.

"If I may, president, that is somewhat unreasonable..." Sephiroth said smoothly, "And to think what the public would say if the president were to deny his son a celebration of his birth..."

Shinra considered this thought and nodded. Sephiroth bit back on the disgust he felt at the way the president treated his own son, and instead smiled reassuringly at the Vice President.

"Yes, well, considering you would be here whilst I am gone, I am entrusting you to sort out security measures as well as anything else that needs attention. Is that suitable with you, Sephiroth?" Shinra asked, seemingly bored with the conversation already.

"Yes sir. Was that all?"

"I suppose so. We'll be taking our leave now, then..." Shinra nodded, standing and nodding in Sephiroth's direction, "General..."

"If I may, sir, could the Vice President stay behind to discuss details of his party?" Sephiroth asked, Rufus lifting his head to face his father, waiting for a response.

"Very well. Come, Reno..." Shinra ordered, turning and heading for the door.

"You going to be alright on your own, kid?" Reno asked, as he paused.

"I shall personally escort the Vice President to his quarters, if you like..." Sephiroth interjected, Reno nodding contently, before tailing the president out the door and closing it behind him.

--

Reno continued toying with his EMR, the president so close that it would take very little to kill the man where he stood.

"Reno."

"Yes sir?"

"Where is Tseng?"

"I'm not sure, sir. He was not in the office when I was there last..." Reno replied flatly, hating any attempts at conversation that the president made, and refusing to add any flair or spark that Reno was so widely known for.

_...That kid is gonna be fucked in the head because of this wanker..._

"Reno?"

"Yes sir?"

"What does Rufus tell you about me whilst I am not there?"

The redhead froze slightly, careful not to show the president this, as he shook his head calmly.

"He barely speaks of you, sir. He commits himself to study and business matters..." Reno replied, the president nodding.

"He'll grow up to be just like me..." the president smirked.

_...Not if I have any say. He'll change the world for the greater good if I can help it..._

Rufus had spoken many times with Reno of his intense dislike of his father, and his conflicting desire for the man's affection, reminding Reno that the boy really was, just a boy.

"He's still young, sir. We'll wait and see what happens..." Reno replied, the president laughing lightly.

"He's a Shinra. He was born one, and he will die one, Reno..." the president smirked, "Regardless of your attempts or any of the other Turks."

"With all due respect sir, I don't understand what you're saying..."

"I'm not the way I am without reason, Reno. Everything is for the company's sake..."

"And what about your son's sake?" Reno snapped, before he had the chance to think of what he was saying.

"I like your flair, Reno. It's the only reason I've kept you alive..." The president replied flatly, the redhead choking back on the rage threatening to engulf him as they made their way back to the presidential suite.

--

Sephiroth beant slightly and unlocked his bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of the finest whisky Junon had to offer. He placed it on the table along with two glasses as a smirk crept along Rufus' face.

"I do believe I'm not quite the legal drinking age for Midgar, Sephiroth..." Rufus said smoothly, the General smirking in reply.

"With a father like yours, Rufus, I think you have earnt the right regardless of age..." Sephiroth replied, filling the two glasses and handing one to the teenager. Rufus took it between thin fingers and swirled the contents slightly. He made an odd sound, a kind of 'hmph' in his throat, and Sephiroth eyed him curiously.

"I expected such high taste from yourself, Sephiroth. My father is much more likely to keep cheap Midgar bourbon in his private stash rather then Junon green label whisky..." Rufus smirked, bringing the glass to just below his nose and breathing in deeply.

"And you are aware of your father's stash?" Sephiroth smirked wider, as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"As you said, General, I think I've earnt the right to an alcohol stash because of my father. Why not take the cure from the cause? An anti-venom so to speak..." Rufus laughed slightly, and Sephiroth held up his glass.

"To the love of a fine whisky..." He smiled. Rufus clinked his glass, and nodded slightly.

"To the love of your fine taste..." he added, before taking a long sip from liquid and let out a content sigh.

Rufus was, as Sephiroth had suspected, not all that terribly bad in terms of company. He was destined to be the next president, that much was certain. Even though the role was to be given to him because of birth rights, he was also _made_ for that role. He was full of ideas for ShinRa and brimming to the top with knowledge of just about everything there was to know of the company, from the budget to the secretary allocations.

"Consistently throughout this financial year, you have denied yourself a secretary..." Rufus said flatly, regarding Sephiroth curiously, "And I can not help but to wonder why..."

"You're quite the observant type, aren't you Vice President?" Sephiroth said drily, as Rufus raised his glass and drank from it further.

"According to my father, you belong to us. He had always taught me to learn more about the possessions we held..." Rufus said, that bitter air ringing through his voice once more.

"You don't sound as if you believe him..."

"You're quite the observant type yourself, Sephiroth..." Rufus smiled, finishing his whisky and placing the glass back on the table, "Because no, I do not believe that I own you. I don't believe that a human life is ever possessable, especially one such as your own..."

"And yet you still continue to learn about your workers..."

"I find you fascinating..." he replied suddenly, Sephiroth surveying the blonde with curiosity and waiting for him to continue.

"Every day, you have the same unique routine, and yet it changes in the slightest of ways..." Rufus explained, helping himself to another glass of whisky, "So that eventually, you have a completely new process and way of doing things."

"Oh?"

"For example, two weeks ago, your morning ritual would be to arrive at the early morning breakfast gathering of your SOLDIERs to boost morale, whilst helping yourself to a black Wutaian strength coffee from Tseng's personal coffee pot, replace the coffee pot, and resign to sitting at a table for approximately ten minutes with Colonel Fair and three other first class SOLDIERs. Gradually it's gotten to the point where, as you did this morning, you would still show up to the cafeteria by five thirty, but you've begun to drink Gongagan coffee after Colonel Fair suggested you try it some time..." Rufus continued, sipping from his glass, "You no longer spend your breakfast sessions with Colonel Fair, choosing instead to sit with your first class Lieutenants and brief them on the days proceedings, saving you approximately twenty minutes later on in the day so that you may eat your _lunch_ with Colonel Fair instead..."

"You find every aspect of my life that interesting, Rufus?" Sephiroth queried, peering over his glass at the blonde, who smirked in reply.

"Possibly. But it is not just you that catches my attention, General... Take Commander Tseng for example..."

"He is a Turk, he is expected to follow a strict schedule..."

"And yet, he doesn't."

Rufus then twirled the glass in his hand and stared at the liquid inside, Sephiroth watching him with increasing curiosity.

"He doesn't?" Sephiroth mused, Rufus shaking his head.

"Usually he does, but not for the past few weeks. There are certain people outside of high ranking officials that I observe, Sephiroth. Certain individuals that may catch my attention, that may catch yours, that definitely catch Tseng's..." Rufus smirked, Sephiroth slowly placing the pieces together even before the blonde continued his explanation.

"On a 'typical' day, Tseng used to be out of bed by five am, and in work by five thirty. He would brief Reno and Rude on the day's plans, and send them off to inform the other Turks. Tseng would then retire to his office for an hour and a half, filing paperwork and processing Turk applications. He would then re-emerge, re-filling his office's coffee pot with that special Wutai blend, before disappearing for fifteen minutes, presumably after enjoying a cup. When he came out, he would spend the next few hours patrolling Turk and Shinra headquarters, as well as visiting the eight major security points across the base. Upon his return to his office, he would then expect a debriefing from both Reno and Rude, and commence another hour's work of paperwork, before checking in on myself and whichever Turk was guarding me at the time, relieve them of duty, and set up the next shift's worker. He would then check on my father before retiring to bed. That _was_ his usual routine..."

"Until?" Sephiroth queried, not really wanting to hear the answer, but needing to at the same time.

"It's so strange to see you play blind, Sephiroth..." Rufus smirked, "... Until, of course, a certain blonde began influencing his daily routine. He started going to training sessions and watching from observation boxes. Then, he progressed to training said blonde himself, and was finally seen in an upperclass restaraunt shouting the same certain blonde an expensive meal, before heading home _with _that certain blonde..."

Sephiroth curled his fingers slightly as he sat in his chair, before leaning over the wooden surface and resting his chin on pent fingers.

"They went home together?" he said quietly, as Rufus nodded, smirking over the top of his whiskey glass.

"Yes. It only makes me wonder why you continue to pursue Strife when there are so many others that you could pick from..." Rufus said somewhat bitterly, as Sephiroth came to the realisation of what exactly Rufus' intentions were.

"Anyway General, I shall speak to you some other time regarding birthday plans I guess. My father will crack a hissy fit if I do not finished my assigned homework..." Rufus sighed, rolling his eyes and showing a brief glimpse at the nearly buried fact of Rufus being a child.

_...Still just a child..._

"I shall accompany you to your quarters then, or it shall be Reno cracking a 'hissy fit' I presume?" Sephiroth nodded, standing as Rufus did the same.

"Yes, he's a godsend of sorts, disguised in the package of a crude and lewd individual..." Rufus smirked, heading for the door as Sephiroth laughed slightly.

_...Still just a child... An uncertain, damaged child..._

Sephiroth followed the Vice president into the hall and locked his office door behind him, thoughts of more then the one blonde racing through his mind.

--

**A/N:** Such a short chapter. lol. IT STILL TOOK FOREVER!! :( But as you may or may not know, I have more then the three main projects now. God help me. lol.

As well as that, I'll be honest, I ran out of ideas. baha. My bad. XD

Is it me, or is Rufus kind of stalker-ish? O.o hahaha. I never intended for him to end up that way. Once again, my bad! Or maybe... my good... lol.

Haven't decided yet. xD


	8. Accusations

IT LIVES!!!

I know, many of you probably presumed that this story was dead. For a long time, I did too.

:x

The next chapter... oooooh. We're up to 8 out of a presumable 11 or 12. I need to get this done ASAP, or I never will, and you'll all hate me. :x

By the way, apologies in advance for the 'segments'. They are pretty short (about one or two paragraphs), but it gets a little longer during the segments after. ^^

**Warnings: If you don't know what you're in for with this story already, I obviously haven't updated for a VERYYYY long time. :x**

**See previous chapters?**

_Conflictions, Chapter 8_

_Tseng confronts Reno about his disappearance, and finds of Rufus' meeting with Sephiroth. Rufus is persistent in his stalking nature of the General, and Sephiroth becomes increasingly irked by the behaviour in the lead up to the Vice President's birthday party. Cloud returns to his normal sword training for the first time since his attack, and realisations hit him quicker and harder than even Tseng had prepared for._

_I HATE SUMMARIES._

_­--_

A vacant blue gaze focused on the paperwork before him, and the Vice President himself smirked slightly, before turning his gaze upwards.

"You are quite a capable Turk..." he mused, as the tanned figure before him gave a grateful nod.

"Thank you, sir."

"This is everything?"

"Yes sir."

"And I can trust that you will hold discretion?"

"Of course, sir."

"You may leave..." Rufus waved his hand in dismissal, and the Turk did just that, without uttering a further word. The blonde's fingers toyed along the manilla folder he'd been handed, and smirked deviously upon opening it. It had been extremely difficult as a stand alone effort to obtain the General's files. The General's past was locked behind several high security clearance levels that Rufus himself had been denied. His Turks though? They had a particular way of doing things that never seemed to fail. He'd been careful in obtaining it, making sure that he held only a copied file. The original had been returned to it's original place in the personnel records safe, and had he selected any other Turk apart from Rude, he doubted they would have been able to crack the fortress of coding that it was. The emerald green eyes gazed up at the Vice President from the glossy photo paperclipped to the file, the slightest trace of a smirk licking at the General's lips as he faced the camera, and Rufus damn near beamed with satisfaction.

"Perfection, you are..." He mumured to the image, before forcing himself to place the file within the locked top drawer of his desk. He would have plenty of time to learn as much as he could about Sephiroth before he made his move.

_...Ahhh...But I already have..._

--

The redhead smirked at the approaching commander, who was throwing off an air of 'I'm going to kill you'.

"Good morning, boss. How are we feeling this morning?" Reno asked cheerfully, and Tseng stopped before him, his eyes beginning to flare.

"Cut the shit Reno, where were you this morning?" The Commander asked curtly, and the redhead raised a questioning eyebrow.

"More importantly, where were you?"

"Me?"

"I was here by six am, sir. I left for my duties after waiting fifteen minutes for you to arrive."

Tseng seized up momentarily, and was obviously a fool if he thought that Reno hadn't noticed.

"Ah," The redhead smirked, "I see..."

"Where were you when Rude called me?" Tseng said curtly, clearly willing to change the subject.

"I was with the President and his son, sir. They had business with the General."

Reno mused silently, as he watched a poisonous green flit through the Commander's eyes. The pair must have been going through one of their competitive phases again, as it seemed even the mention of Sephiroth had the Turk leader on edge. Tseng looked down at his watch and scowled slightly.

"What did they want with the General?" Tseng asked suspiciously, and Reno shrugged.

"Assistance with the planning of a party, or so they were saying, yo..." The redhead smirked, as Tseng watched him intently.

"Elaborate."

So, Reno did. He told the Commander of all the young blonde's details, and the after session time that Rufus had spent with Sephiroth. He watched then, a flit of a smirk hitting Tseng's eyes.

"Rufus spoke with Sephiroth? Alone?"

"Yup. They were in there for awhile."

"Thank you Reno," Tseng finally allowed his smirk to show through, "You may have an early lunch if you like, and a second one later. I have matters that must be dealt with."

Reno watched the Commander turn then as he headed for his office, a trace of dark intention in his eyes.

_...Oh fuck, I know that look..._

As curious as the redhead was to find out what was brewing within his boss' mind, the temptation of a certain Colonel was overpowering, and he headed back to his quarters.

--

Sephiroth was not at all surprised to look up at from his newspaper and find Tseng standing in the doorway. He wasn't overly pleased either, but he had requested the Commander's presence earlier, and so had to supress his building annoyance.

"Tseng."

"General..." The Commander replied curtly, moving to sit at his desk, a slight smirk along his lips.

"You weren't in your office this morning."

"You were with Rufus, so I presume you know why?" Tseng replied smoothly, and Sephiroth felt his eyes beginning to green.

_...I can barely handle Turks..._

"I hear you have intentions with my SOLDIER?" Sephiroth said just as smoothly, and Tseng's smirk widened.

"I can only ask what makes you think he belongs to you," Tseng paused, leaning on the General's desk and penting his fingers, "When I can offer him more than I think you're willing to give."

"I want him in the Step Up program. I think that that offers him more opportunity than you are yet to sh-"

"No General. I did not mean offerings of a business kind..." Tseng shrugged slightly, as Sephiroth bit back on the venom in his thoughts. Tseng however, was seemingly cool and collected, now leaning back to recline slightly in his chair, his eyes never leaving the General's. Sephiroth offered a small smirk of his own in an attempt to counteract Tseng's and reclined also.

"You seem so certain that he will remain loyal to you. If he could not remain with SOLDIER whole heartedly, what makes you think he would hold a higher level of dedication to anything else?" Sephiroth asked lightly, and inwardly beamed at the flicker of horror through Tseng's normally concealed eyes. It disappeared instantly, as Sephiroth knew it would, but he knew now that he had hit a raw nerve and it would become easier to work on.

"Perhaps he finds no reason to be loyal to you. What have you done but shove him away and treat him as an expendable object?" Tseng said bitterly, a hint of ice licking at his tone. Sephiroth now had the upper hand.

"I offer him the chance of being a hero. I offer him the status of SOLDIER and a reputable name across the entire globe..." Sephiroth smirked slightly. Tseng watched him carefully.

"Would you give your life for him?" Tseng asked.

"Why would I? I would have no legitimate reason to. SOLDIERs are perfectly capable of defending themselves in battle, as I'm sure Cloud would be able to..." Sephiroth answered, before taking any time to consider what Tseng was really asking. He froze, his words caught just beyond his lips as Tseng stood abruptly, a somewhat solemn expression on his lips.

"That is the difference between you and I, General. I wouldn't need a reason," Tseng replied swiftly.

"What do you want, Tseng?" Sephiroth replied just as curtly, "What is that goal that you're wanting to achieve?"

"I'll make a Turk out of him yet, Sephiroth, and I will ensure that nothing that yourself or Lieutenant Fair will attempt will stop me from helping him reach _that _goal. He _is _loyal. Apparently moreso than you," Tseng said coldly, "So if you'll excuse me General, I have business elsewhere..."

Sephiroth was left with little other option than to watch as the Commander slipped from his office and let his door close with a soft click on the way out.

--

_..."If he could not remain with SOLDIER whole heartedly, what makes you think he would hold a higher level of dedication to anything else?"... _

The thought looped like a broken record player as the constant image of the stunning blonde burnt into Tseng's brain begun to be choked by a layer of doubt and self loathing.

_...No... He had it in his eyes... He had all that raw emotion nested so perfectly in that gaze... No...._

Despite the self assurances he was beginning to drill into his mind, they did very little. He had reason to believe that it was merely because they were so half hearted. Sephiroth was edging closer, and the guidelines had been set firmly within the pair of them. They both knew intentions and emotions now, and nothing was going to stop them from ripping each other to shreds if the need arose. The Commander stood beside his desk and leant on it, his fingers pressed into the timber as hard as he could handle. Anything was a welcome distraction from the thoughts plaguing him at that moment. There was a knock at his door, as Rude slid in.

"...What is it Rude?" Tseng said shortly, and he could see his Turk seemingly caught in a moment of hesitation. Tseng couldn't blame him, as he felt the mako burning through his eyes, and the piercing expression across his face.

"You alright boss?"

"I'm..." Tseng paused, taking a second to stand up and regain his composure, "I'm fine. Did you do as I asked?"

"He has the files. He thinks that I did it as some kind of a favour. Perhaps he thought it took effort?" Rude suggested, the briefest flicker of a smirk along his lips.

_...He's a fool if he thinks that the Turks belong to anyone other than myself..._

Tseng sat gingerly at his desk. He felt tired, beyond any amount of fatigue that he had felt in a long time, and knowing that Rude could be trusted with his life, he let his barrier down for the time being. Rude caught on immediately, and sat across from his Commander's desk.

"It's a little concerning to see you like this," He said quietly, as was the norm, "Are you sure everything's going alright?"

Tseng reclined a little and smiled softly. Rude was undoubtedly one of his favourites when he came to his Turks, but he was not likely to ever tell the bald-headed man that. Somehow though, he expected Rude knew, as he was the only one daring enough to approach him regarding personal matters.

_...Sure, why not?..._

"Trivial matters regarding romance, Rude," Tseng said with an air of exhaustion lingering on his lips, "If it bothers you so."

Rude raised a questioning eyebrow, clearing his throat slightly as he ppented his fingers slightly.

"If I may, sir, is it perhaps Cloud Strife?"

"Yes," Tseng replied without hesitation, "And I'll let you know that I hold no regrets in admitting my relations."

"It doesn't bother you that others _higher up_ may learn of the liasons sir?"

Tseng held back a small smirk, a new plan formulating as he held his subordinate's gaze.

"Perhaps those are my exact intentions," Tseng remarked lightly, as another look of understanding crossed Rude's face.

_...I've trained them well..._

"You're freaking shitting me..." Rude gaped slightly, clearly disbelieving of the Commander's words, "Are you suggesting that _Sephiroth_ actually-"

"Harbours romantic feelings for Cloud, yes," Tseng mused, taking great entertainment from the bald-headed Turk's floundering, "But I intend to keep Cloud out of his overly powerful reach. It wouldn't do to allow Shinra the information that his General and Commander are disputing now, would it?"

Rude simply shook his head, and stood slowly, his face seemingly showing confusion.

"It might be out of line sir, but even for you, it seems like you're treading dangerous grounds here," Rude warned, offering a sincere gaze, "Perhaps it's not wise to play with fire."

"If this is what we see as playing with fire," Tseng said firmly, "Then everyone who wears the uniform is a pyromaniac of sorts."

"Need I remind you this is _Sephiroth_. We're not talking about a little singe here, we're talking fourth degree _burns_," Rude sighed almost impatiently, "I hope you know what you're doing, Tseng."

_...Know what I'm doing? Not in the slightest..._

"Rest easy, Rude," The Commander smiled softly, and his subordinate foolishly took the gesture as the reassurance he was after.

--

"Mideel."

"Midgar."

"Costa del Sol?"

"Midgar."

"...Then Rocket Town?"

"_Midgar_," Sephiroth said with mild impatience, as the young Shinra heir continued to press, "Your father has strictly enforced a desire for you to remain here."

"Do you always do what you're told?" Rufus asked lightly, his eyes intensely focused on the General's. This was not what Sephiroth had expected as he'd walked into his office after lunch, having spent half an hour or so brewing on the ill-content Tseng seemed to have instilled in him. He'd stormed into his office and frozen stiff, a pair of curious blue eyes settling on him in apparent amusement as the General closed the door behind him. Rufus had then insisted they spoke a little more about the planning of the heir's birthday party. Sephiroth was no fool however, and had noticed the heir's more pressing questions slipped in rather casually.

"I'm not a corporate puppet if that is what you're asking," Sephiroth replied finally, "I refuse to be dictated to."

"It's comforting to know..."

"Do you have a guest list planned?" Sephiroth continued from the previous topic.

"A small one. Two to three hundred guests," Rufus replied nonchalantly, "Have you ever organised a social function General?"

"No," The General replied bluntly, "But I intend on asking Colonel Fair for assistance."

Rufus gave him another curious gaze then, as Sephiroth raised a questioning eyebrow.

"For the most powerful man in the world, many may be surprised that you're unable to organise an event such as this," Rufus mused quietly, and Sephiroth smirked in defiance.

"I am the General of an army, Vice President," Sephiroth reminded politely, "A party such as this, with no meaning to offend, is a trivial event for a General to partake in, would you not agree?"

Rufus smiled lazily, his eyes scanning Sephiroth's in a manner that the General found somewhat unsettling.

"I'll be happy to allow Mister Fair to assist you, General," Rufus agreed, "For the world's most powerful man, it seems also that you depend on others for assitance on a near frequent basis. Is that because you require it, or is it more of a desire for company?"

_...This is turning into some kind of psychological assessment..._

"Perhaps you could tell me," The General mused, and from the look on the heir's face, Rufus knew he was being humoured. Despite this, he smiled and nodded, toying with a pen he'd picked up off of the General's desk.

"I think you seek company, someone who cares, someone who is all too aware that the expectations of you are sometimes difficult to maintain," Rufus admitted, "And it puzzles me as to why you spend such little time socialising when you could be finding a person that can assist you in this by doing exactly that."

Sephiroth was tempted to tell the Vice President that he had no real intention of looking for anyone, when he was so fiercely determined to obtain the young blonde SOLDIER, but decided against it. Instead he laughed dryly, Rufus paying a large amount of attention to every action Sephiroth had to offer, and it was then that a thought struck him.

_...Infatuation..._

Rufus possibly had no romantic pursuit in him at all. It was very much a possibility that the General was merely a topic of great interest to the blonde, and Sephiroth had known the feeling a long time ago, when Tseng had first entered Shinra. For those who crowded around the General and smothered him with admiration, he was likely not to give a second glance. Tseng was different however, shunning him entirely and focusing instead on fighting regularly to show his worth to Turk selectors. It had caught Sephiroth's attention, and at first the General believed he had somewhat of a romantic obsession of the Wutaian. He was undoubtedly handsome and his features caught more than Sephiroth's gaze, but the General quickly found that he was not attracted to Tseng romantically or even lustfully, but rather he saw Tseng as a puzzle; A challenge to somehow solve and mould, which had been the trigger of Sephiroth's infatuation.

"I think you'll come to realise that not everything is what you first expect it to be," Sephiroth remarked, and Rufus brushed it off with a wave of his hand, before sitting up straight once again and casually moving on to the discussion of catering.

--

"Hey Cloudy-cakes, how bout shaking that ass a little?" Lachlan Hamilton, one of Cloud's fellow third class' called out across the hall, drawing a few laughs from his friends.

_...Nice to know everything's back to normal..._

Cloud scowled slightly at his own bitter sarcasm, as he walked through the training hall doors. He had somehow managed to convince a string of people that he was perfectly capable of attending training sessions thank you very much, and they were all impeding his progress by insisting otherwise. Zack, always eager to please after his guilt had settled in firmly, had agreed enthusiastically. Cloud wasn't an idiot though, he saw the concern in Zack's eyes as much as anyone else's, and although the support was appreciated, he'd have preferred it to be a genuine kind. As for his fellow SOLDIERs? Support came from strange places, and if not support, at least a hushed respect for privacy and mild isolation till Cloud perhaps decided to give everyone his reassurances that all was well.

News had spread all too quickly about what had happened with Cloud, and although many really _were_ respectful and chose to simply to give Cloud his space, the snide comments were still escaping. Nothing had been all that bothering, apart from the constant persisting of Lachlan's, who had been a hassle of Cloud's ever since the blonde had entered the Shinra troopers. Cloud smiled a little as one of the boys he was a little more familiar with approached him and told him not to worry about it.

"There's something seriously wrong with them in the head..." The redhead had smirked as he patted Cloud's back reassuringly.

"Yeah, thanks Pete. It's no big deal really..." Cloud shrugged, smiling widely.

"I think he's a bit of a wanker to be honest," Pete snorted, as he gestured at one of the training mats.

"Yeah," Cloud smiled weakly, suddenly not too up to fighting. He had been certain that all the energy and excitement of a proper hand to hand spar would give him a little more enthusiasm for life. Far too often however, he'd have extended moments of absolute misery, and nothing would seem to have any meaning.

_...That sounds a heck of a lot like depression..._

Cloud scowled inwardly at his own negative musings and moved to stand on the mat by Pete.

"You sure you're up to this, Cloud?" Pete asked in apparent growing concern, "You look kinda spaced out."

"I think I just need to beat the shit out of something," Cloud laughed, and Pete smiled.

_...Nice to know I can still fake happiness... Plus one for Cloud..._

_**...oh shut up...**_

"You know Cloud, that might be a boosted mako shot. I hear a few people have been suffering from it because the bastards at the science department have been toying with the dosages for fun," Pete mused, "Doesn't it make you feel like a guinea pig?"

"That's what Shinra does," Cloud replied drily, before Pete took a swing at the blonde's face, and Cloud easily dodged it.

"I guess," Pete shrugged, before blocking a kick from Cloud, "But it's gotta make you wonder who's really in charge of scientific devolpment huh?"

"I suppose we are."

"Damn right!" Pete laughed, before grappling for a few moments with Cloud. The blonde used a typical Turk 'leg sweep' and Pete fell to the floor.

"Aww come on," The third protested, "That was cheating."

"That's what Turks do," Cloud teased, and Pete eyed him off suspiciously.

"So there's truth to that rumour then?" Pete asked, as he took Cloud's offered hand and was pulled to his feet, "You seriously considering leaving SOLDIER for the Turks?"

_...How the heck do people find out so much?..._

"I might be," Cloud shrugged, "I don't see why I should have to stick around."

"The General wants you here I think," Pete said somewhat enviously, "It'd be enough to make me stay."

"And if Tseng wanted me in the Turks?"

"Tseng himself?"

"Yes..."

"Well fuck me, I'd be in there in a flash!" Pete grinned, "Did he offer you a spot?"

Cloud hesitated, unsure of what exactly he could and could not say. The hesitation on its own caused the ever observant Pete's eyes to widen slightly, as he took hold of Cloud's arm and steered him to the wall.

"Is there something going on between you and the Commander?" Pete asked animatedly, a flash of scandalous delight flashing through his eyes. This wasn't what Cloud had ever planned on being asked by his fellow SOLDIER, and so floundered for words.

"Well holy shit, there might be some truth to that rumour. Well at least you won't have to deal with that Thompson creep anymore. It's kinda bad to say, but Gaia you're lucky..." Pete laughed, and Cloud gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm lucky?" Cloud asked, and Pete snorted.

"I know, sorry. I shouldn't say that kind of shit now that he's dead and all, yeah? But what I wouldn't give for Turk Commander to be so fiercely protective over me," Pete shrugged, "I guess it really wasn't a heart attack like they said though..."

"Dead..." Cloud repeated slowly, and Pete nodded.

"Yeah, I reckon it was like... Wait... you didn't... No one told you?" Pete gaped slightly, and Cloud fell back against the wall.

Cloud should have known for some time that something had happened to the newly promoted Colonel, when both Tseng and Zack refused to speak of anything regarding Ryan's wellbeing. Obviously, this was yet another thing that Cloud had not expected to walk into and be confronted with almost immediately, as Pete stood simply and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, well wouldn't surprise me if you topped him yourself, hey Cloud?" Lachlan called out, laughing with his friends. Cloud tried desperately to simultaneously block out what they were all saying and focus on the news he had just received.

"He... how did he...?" Cloud asked, Pete shaking his head slowly and removing his hand.

"The same day everything happened... the report came in that a first Class SOLDIER had died in the infirmary..." Pete said quietly, Cloud's mind immediately racing to Zack and how the Colonel must have felt about it all.

"The common idea is that he was a disgrace to the company... so the Turks took him out..." Pete shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why would they think... it was the Turks?"

"Someone his age, fit, healthy, and pumped full of mako just _dies_... Not from a heart attack anyway..." Pete said quietly, hoping the others would not overhear, "And besides... Neither Sephiroth nor Tseng looked too far into it, if you know what I mean... and I mean, I can sort of tell why now..."

"You look a little down-hearted there Cloudy-pants..." Lachlan called out again, "Maybe you're feeling a little guilty?"

"Why would I?" Cloud snapped, Pete's eyes widening slightly as the mako began to spark into Cloud's eyes.

"Maybe _you_ took out the Colonel... Then again, knowing your lack of talent in ANYTHING, I doubt _that's _the case..." Lachlan snorted, his friends guffawing at his side.

"I... hated him... but I would never have killed him..." Cloud hissed, Pete reaching out a hand to rest on Cloud's shoulder.

"Don't Cloud... don't bite back..." he urged, as Lachlan piped up again.

"Ohhhh!" He cried exasperatedly, "I _get _it now...I think you _did _take him out, right?"

The room fell silent as the surrounding SOLDIERs picked up on the looming tension of a brewing fight, and they honed in on the exchanging of words.

"You just said I don't have the talent..." Cloud shrugged, trying desperately to force the anger threatening to consume him, "So you're contradiciting yourself..."

"Eh..." Lachlan waved a hand airily, "Maybe you didn't kill him out of anger, ya know?"

Cloud focused on the hilt of the katana and brushed his fingers along the engravings near the top of the blade.

_...Wutaian writing... I wonder what it says... maybe I could ask Tseng to translate what it means..._

"Or _maybe_ you did it because you were guilty..."

_...I think that word means Earth... maybe fire... It's one of the elements anyway..._

"Maybe you did it because you hated it..." Lachlan smirked wider, "You _hated_ the fact that you _loved _it..."

Cloud ran with little thought and launched himself to tackle Lachlan to the ground. The increased flow of mako in his blood from fighting with Pete allowed the extra strength needed for him to lay punch after punch into the stunned SOLDIER's face. A crowd had encircled the pair, but unlike usual fights where the group would chant 'fight' in a rhythmic pulse, the entire group was rendered speechless and so stood silently around them. Cloud couldn't pay much attention however, his primary focus on the face before him, as the other boy tried to throw him off. One of Lachlan's friends grabbed at the blonde, his initial shock seemingly wearing off, and Cloud flailed out, Lachlan having apparent difficulty remaining conscious. Another of Lachlan's friend's threw a punch into Cloud's stomach, and an all out brawl was set into motion, Peter throwing the next punch, before several other SOLDIERs joined in. Cloud's adrenaline was off the charts as he elbowed the guy holding him in the ribs, and headbutted the one in front of him, before he saw Lachlan trying to leave to the locker rooms.

It was a repeat from before as Cloud tackled the mangled boy to the floor and grabbed him by the collar.

"You son of a bitch," the blonde hissed, before punching Lachlan again, whose nose was continuing to spew out blood in quite a fashion. Lachlan managed to break free a little and land a few blows against Cloud's head and face too, with both men now bleeding profusely, and a ringing noise bouncing inside Cloud's head. The blonde's eye began swelling almost instantly, and it was quickly becoming harder to see. With all the action and his intense dislike of Lachlan only growing, the blonde barely noticed the sound of several pairs of running feet and the harsh shrill of several whistles that burst into the hall, before he was hoisted into the air by a strong arm around his waist. He flailed again, elbowing the figure, expecting the arms belonged to another of Lachlan's friends. This chest was very well defined, however, and as Cloud continued to struggle, he became vaguely aware of the entire hall falling abruptly silent. Cloud watched as Zack grabbed Lachlan by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away, the figure holding Cloud gently righting him once the offender had been escorted away. Cloud turned around with the full intention of declaring his outrage at being manhandled, but his voice caught in his throat.

_...Sephiroth..._

The General's eyes were nothing short of venomous as they swept the room, First Class SOLDIERs continuing to pull some of the fallen SOLDIERs to their feet, and Cloud felt the colour drain from his face. The air was thick with tension, and Cloud presumed that they were all waiting for what he was expecting. The General's burning green eyes were renowned to accompany a lengthy lecture and leave even the First Class' with their eyes downcast and ashamed. He was not only 'The Silver General' because of his hair, but his tongue also. Instead of a lengthy lecture however, he's words hit home even harder in their softly spoken murmur.

"You've all disappointed me..." He said, before taking Cloud's elbow and guiding him towards the incident interrogations office in the building beside the hall, where Zack had headed earlier.

The room had remained silent right until the General and Cloud stepped outside, and the first class' began the lengthy procedure of interviewing and awarding punishment to all involved.

"General Sephiroth sir, I just wanted to say-"

"I wouldn't speak right now, SOLDIER. Your actions have caused disgrace to both me and the company," Sephiroth interjected coolly, "The inability to refrain from fighting is one of the things that makes a good SOLDIER, and you have failed to do so. Your brashness has not only resulted in many injuries, but also the cancellation of today's first class training session."

Cloud remained silently miserable, his heart sinking to fall into the pit of his stomach. Sephiroth was being completely unreasonable, pinning blame and fault on Cloud immediately, regardless of the situation. He hadn't asked any questions yet, and Cloud doubted he would, but the only thing that rang clear in Sephiroth's voice was 'I am angry, and this is your fault'.

_...I tried... I tried to ignore it..._

They entered the office blocks and headed up the winding stairs to the interrogation areas, and Sephiroth swiped his card key to open one of the doors. Lachlan was sitting in the corner of the room, Zack standing firmly before him, apparently having just finished a lecture himself. The Colonel looked up as they entered, and met Cloud's gaze. Spending so much time with Zack had allowed the pair to share a kind of connection so they sometimes needed no words. Zack caught the blonde's eyes and compared them to Sephiroth's. Zack scowled slightly, aware that Sephiroth had obviously just put Cloud down without question and offered a simple gaze of _'Are you ok?' _

Cloud simply nodded, and the Colonel's frown deepened.

"Sit down, SOLDIER," Sephiroth said firmly, and Cloud did so with no further word, even as Zack murmured a suggested 'please'. He chanced a glance at Lachlan, but the SOLDIER's eyes were still downcast, his nose still bleeding slightly, the droplets falling to the floor.

"Do you think you're capable of explaining what posessed you to do this?" Sephiroth remarked coldly, and the tension in the room increased ten-fold, as Zack glowered and the blonde cringed slightly at the tone. Cloud was not, and had never been, used to seeing Sephiroth angered. Especially not at him.

"I was provoked, sir," Cloud said softly, chancing another glance at Lachlan as the other SOLDIER snorted. The latter was holding tissues to his nose that Zack had apparently handed him, and sending Cloud warning glares from the corners of his eyes.

"Provoked?" Sephiroth prompted after an extended silence, and Cloud continued to hold Lachlan's gaze as Zack shuffled on his feet.

"Yes sir."

Lachlan seemingly also had a knack for sending messages through his eyes, and the message being sent now was _'Shut up, or we'll _really_ see who knows how to brawl.'_

Cloud had no doubt in his mind that Lachlan would hold that promise.

_...Who am I kidding? If he had have had enough mako in his system, he'd have knocked me out cold..._

"Who or what provoked you?" Sephiroth asked calmly, seemingly barely restraining his anger. Cloud turned his gaze to the floor, the venom in Lachlan's eyes becoming too uncomfortable for the blonde to bear.

"I think I had too much mako in my last injection sir. It made me a little over-stimulated," Cloud lied smoothly, and hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't be able to pick up on it. Zack shuffled on his feet again and cleared his throat, trying to get the blonde to meet his gaze unsuccessfully, and Cloud knew then that at least the Colonel had no intention of believing that reason.

"Mako?" Sephiroth asked skeptically, and the blonde nodded.

"...Yes Sir..."

"Look at me whilst you speak to me, SOLDIER," Sephiroth said firmly the authority inflicted in his tone enough to force Cloud's eyes to meet the General's.

"Do you sincerely expect me to believe that rather than accept responsibility for your shameful behaviour, you are holding mako as the prime culprit?" Sephiroth asked icily, and Cloud firmly forced himself to hold the burning gaze before him. If he'd ever thought Sephiroth was intimidating, it was nothing in comparison to what he thought of the General now. His lip was tempted to quiver as a stammer threatened to lick at his words, but he bit it back viciously, a sudden onset of emotions overwhelming him.

_...How _dare _you..._

"Yes I do, General Sephiroth sir," Cloud replied hotly, and Sephiroth's eyebrows creased slightly. Sephiroth stood then, and turned to Zack.

"May I speak to you outside Colonel?" Sephiroth asked, and Zack nodded simply, throwing a concerned gaze in Cloud's direction. As the General and Colonel stepped outside, Cloud was determined not to meet Lachlan's eyes, and the pair sat in an icy silence.

--

"He's lying to us."

"Well _duh_!" Zack cried.

"Perhaps he underestimates my abilities."

"I think he's just worried."

"He can get into a lot of trouble if he's found out lying to me," Sephiroth frowned, and Zack reeled.

"_What?_ Clearly he's being intimidated!" Zack cried, "You can't blame him for trying to lie his way out of a shitful situation here Seph. Not to mention you're being a complete _dick_! What the hell is with the tone of voice?"

Zack then froze, his gaze settled on the door behind Sephiroth's back, and the General was able to sense the presence heading in their direction. Sephiroth held back an irritated hiss of breath as Zack nodded politely and forced a casual smile on to the new arrivals.

"What in Gaia's name do you think you are doing here?" Sephiroth said coldly, as he turned to meet the flaming gaze of Tseng.

"You seem to forget I'm a Turk, Sephiroth. Interrogation is a part of my job," The Commander replied flatly, as Reno walked past with a suspect of some sort, and accompanied him into an interview room.

"If I may, you're actually the one on my turf," Tseng said coolly, "So I should be the one asking questions, considering the kind of tones I just heard your Colonel using against you."

Sephiroth tensed, knowing what would happen should Tseng learn who was in the interview room beside them.

"Apologies Commander," Zack murmured, "The General is just being completely unreasonable and illogically unfair and cruel, and it's something that I've never enjoyed."

"Who are you holding in here, General?" Tseng asked suspiciously, and the General realised that his concerns must have shown through his eyes.

"Two SOLDIERs. Both were involved in the instigation of a mass brawl at Third Class training sessions not that long ago," Sephiroth explained firmly.

"I saw your first class boys interrogating outside the hall on my way in," Tseng said, suspicion still rife in his tone, "Why would you not do the same with these two?"

"These two are of a higher priority, being the instigators of the event."

"I believe Reno is capable on his own. Perhaps I can assist you in interviewing these two. It seems from what I overheard, that you are having trouble?" Tseng offered, and Sephiroth immediately refused. Zack, however, scowled and sent a scrutinising glare in his General's direction.

"You're being childish, _sir_. You're judging them before you've even questioned them thoroughly," Zack mumbled, before turning to Tseng, "Cloud's in there."

Tseng's lips twitched slightly, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Cloud?"

"He's one of the instigators, but he's lying to us over what exactly happened," Zack explained, as Sephiroth felt his mako begin to resurface, "And _I_ think the second party, Lachlan Hamilton, may be attempting to intimidate him for whatever reason. The General is holding Cloud at fault from the word go, because Lachlan has a spotless record, and Cloud has been known to have a few scuffles..."

"How can the second party be intimidating him?" Tseng asked casually, mako flashing through his eyes as he glanced at Sephiroth, and the Colonel frowned.

"I dunno, they were sitting right next to each other so I guess-"

"They're _both_ in there?" Tseng frowned, his eyes rounding on Sephiroth, "You kept two suspects in the same room after _fighting_, and you're out here whilst they're _both_ in there free to do Gaia knows what? If Cloud _is_ being intimidated, you just gave a perfect opportunity to Hamilton to further increase his hold."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, but Tseng had already swiped his card through the slot and greeted both of the room's occupants in a firm, but polite manner, mako burning through his gaze perhaps more intensely than Sephiroth's himself.

"Cloud, may I speak to you in another room please?" Tseng said calmly, as Cloud threw a puzzled and surprised look at the Commander.

"I uh, I guess?" the blonde murmured, standing slowly and heading for the door. Tseng turned to meet Zack's gaze, seemingly completely disregarding Sephiroth, and nodded firmly.

"I trust _you_ can handle Lachlan?" The Commander asked, and Zack nodded. Both Cloud and the Commander then made their way past the General, Cloud offering a small sideways glance, as if measuring Sephiroth's response. The General hadn't been quick enough to conceal his anger about Tseng's meddling, and the blonde had falsely assumed it was still directed at him. Cloud offered a bitter scowl, before continuing after Tseng.

"Great job there," Zack murmured sarcastically, before stepping into the interview room. Sephiroth chose instead to move into the observation side of Tseng and Cloud's room, a part of him unable to bear that the Commander had gotten his way once again, and he'd royally messed up with Cloud.

--

**A/N:** We should all be mucho grateful to mimic-shalle, whose persistent reviewing actually made me feel a little more inclined to this story. :P

By the way, don't you think that being told "I'm disappointed in you" is soooo much worse than someone just _yelling_? Makes me miserable. xD

Thanks to all of the reviewers, I really appreciate you guys continuing to give support. ^^

**IMPORTANT A/N: I've been having severe issues with replying to reviews, so I'll do a few quick ones here. :3**

**Natural Seoul- **Thankies! xD I'm really glad you think that way about Rufus, because I always kind of picture him as the quiet observing type, but never overly creepy. I'm so glad you like the story, I hope you stay with me. xD

**Cladestine- ***SQUEAL* That review made me extremely happy. :3 It also made me sad because you have nowhere for me to reply to you. D: Gosh, thank you so so much, that was a major confidence boost, and I am sincerely amzingly flattered. *big blush* There shall be more Reno/Zack, just couldn't shove them in this chapter. rofl. Thanks again! =D

**-siarafaerie-101-miss- **You're welcome, and I did. lmao. Thank you! =D

**autumn-annette-19- **Now you know. =P Thanks for the review! ^^

Thanks to everyone else too, but I'm pretty sure I replied to the rest of you. =3


	9. Interrogations

Unsure if anyone will read this, but if you still held faith in me after twelve long months, this is for you.

Thank you, and welcome back.

**Warnings: See previous chapters. Actually, probably re-read the whole story. You've prolly forgotten wtf it's about… Urgh…**

_Conflictions- Chapter Nine_

_Tseng takes Cloud away for interrogation and begins to realise that there may be more Turk qualities to the blonde than even Tseng had imagined. Cloud asks some probing questions of his own, and Tseng answers the only way he sees fit when Cloud is concerned: Truthfully. Meanwhile, Sephiroth has to deal with Rufus further, as well as accepting the facts with Cloud, and his decision to let the blonde go._

--

Cloud shifted slightly in his seat, well aware of Tseng's intense gaze focused on him. So far, the Commander had said nothing, sitting in silence with the blonde for the past five minutes as he simply observed Cloud's every movement and expression. Cloud recognised this as a standard Turk procedure, but it hadn't made him any more comfortable. It was customary to gather as much information as possible from simple observation, specifically if the suspect in question refused to pointedly avoid eye contact, as Cloud was right at that moment. Cloud's mind was scattered, knowing full well that lying to the General was one thing, lying to a Turk was another. Lying to Tseng, however? That was in a whole new league of its own.

_...But Tseng wouldn't be as quick as Sephiroth was to judge, surely..._

Cloud fought back the bitter scowl that had threatened to emerge as he thought of Sephiroth's blatantly unfair judgment, and that was what caused him to make his first major mistake since entering the interrogation room. Curious as to whether or not Tseng had picked up the expression flitting across Cloud's face, the blonde had raised his eyes briefly to perhaps garner Tseng's response, and in turn had ended up ensnared in his gaze. The Commander took the open window and leant forward slightly on the table, his gaze easing as he let out a soft sigh.

"What happened, Cloud?" The Turk asked bluntly, and the blonde shrugged slightly and shook his head, all carefree nonchalance.

"I already told the General..." Cloud began, before Tseng's brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"No Cloud, you lied to the General, I can see that." Tseng pointed out, "And quite frankly, I can not, and do not blame you. Sephiroth's means of interrogation with his own men are not suitable for each and everyone's means and methods. Some people do not take kindly to his often forward, pushy, intimidating, and at times, unethical methods, and he is far too quick to reach his own fabricated conclusions..."

Cloud watched with a mixture of amusement and apprehension, as Tseng's eyes flecked brightly with mako, and his gaze settled for a moment on the mirror behind the blonde.

_...Sephiroth's watching us..._

"I'm not Sephiroth, Cloud," Tseng said gently, reaching over to softly place his hand upon the blonde's, "And unlike Sephiroth, I know you well enough to realise that you would not have acted as you did for such a simple reason as too much mako in your system."

Cloud watched then, as Tseng moved his thumb in a slow deliberate circle across his hand, his deep brown gaze still probing and prying gently. Still, Cloud remained silent and turned his gaze from the Commander's, drawing another soft sigh from the Turk.

"It hurts me to think that you would reward Sephiroth with even a fabricated lie, and yet remain speechless with me," Tseng frowned, seemingly genuine hurt flitting across his features. The blonde boldly met his gaze at this and offered a steely disposition. Tseng was playing a game of guilt and emotion in his attempts to catch Cloud off guard, and with Lachlan's warning firmly implanted into Cloud's mind, Cloud was determined to remain quiet.

--

"Well fuck me, you don't think that maybe, just MAYBE there's a story behind this? Maybe?"

Sephiroth didn't turn his gaze to meet Zack's, even as the Colonel paced up and down the observation room. He'd just finished his interrogation of Lachlan, and the third class SOLDIER had given little to no information on the events that unfolded. All he'd provided was a shrug and his firm claims that it was an unprovoked attack.

"Naturally there is. I'm merely intending on looking out for him in the long run. There's no need to baby him in the hopes that he'll be a good little SOLDIER and follow orders and rules obediently," The General said flatly, eyes focused solely on Tseng and the Commander's probing eyes. He watched with a mild amusement at the fact that Cloud was refusing to give anything to the Commander, but the amusement was wiped away quickly as Zack continued to snap.

"You know, this guy's given trouble to Cloud before, I know that. Cloud's come to my house sometimes, down in the dumps, because this cocky little shit has been giving him a hard time. You carry on treating Cloud like you just did in comparison to Tseng, and he's gonna be a good little _Turk_ and follow _his_ orders!" The Colonel flailed his arms. Were the words not so serious, the action may have been comical.

…_Lose Cloud to the Turks?_

It was a thought that was in the back of the General's head for a long time, but something that never seemed entirely too possible. Until now. His eyes held Zack's, who were filled with panic and desperation, in a firm contrast to his words and his actions. It wasn't anger within him, it was fear.

"Zachary…" Sephiroth said softly, as Zack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…Gaia Seph…" The Colonel let out a defeated sigh, "I don't know what to do anymore…"

The pair then turned to look out the glass, their eyes fixated on the blonde that had come to mean so much to them slowly slipping from their fingertips.

For a long time, Sephiroth had seen the potential in Cloud. He should have expected that Tseng would do the same. The Turk Commander was a wise man, and he was far more intelligent than many people Sephiroth knew. Thoughts moved through Sephiroth's mind, of what Turk-hood might be able to offer to Cloud that SOLDIER would be unable to provide, and his chest constricted with each one that revealed itself to him. Security, stability, nurturing, patience, care, a _family_… The Turks and SOLDIER were similar in many ways, but when you took the time to stand and make comparisons… their differences were wide and plentiful. Both were elite forces within a company, that was a well known fact, but the Turks were subjected to more danger, and so, had to stick closer together. SOLDIERs came and left, joining the forces, leaving, thriving to out pass each other in rank and class, and eager to pass the responsibility to the Turks when things fell wrong. SOLDIER was stronger, they were more enhanced, they were bulkier and highly efficient with materia wielding, but what did that mean when you looked at the Turks? Turks were Turks for life. They didn't use the term 'brotherhood' as lightly as SOLDIER did. The Turks died for each other, but more importantly, they lived for each other too. When one fell, they all did. When one had a burden on their shoulder, they would each assist in carrying it.

Then, comparing their leaders? Tseng was like a father to all of them. He disciplined them all in a manner that held both their respect and their trust. He had time for each and every Turk, to work on each one, to harness each one's own unique abilities. He didn't treat them as classes, or ranks. They were all equal, like a family always is. So… What was Sephiroth, if not just a form of back up and brute force to lead them his men into battle? Who was he to deprive Cloud of that opportunity, even if it meant having the blonde out of his reach?

"I heard a saying once," Sephiroth murmured, "Where if a person has strong enough feelings for another, that perhaps they need to let them go."

Zack's eyes turned to the General's, even as Sephiroth's gaze remained fixed on the deflated blonde in the interrogation room. Zack's gaze slowly returned to Cloud also, his thoughts flying faster than his own mind could perhaps comprehend. Sephiroth knew the feeling all too well.

"If the Turks can give him something we can't, then why would we stop him?" Zack said quietly, and Sephiroth did nothing but give a brief nod.

--

Cloud watched as Tseng gave him a small squeeze of the hand and a compassionate look, and started to think that maybe everything that was going on was just a little messed up. He drew his hand back, frustrated anger bubbling up inside him, as he realised the real reason things had escalated so far out of his control. He'd not been told about Ryan. Despite Lachlan's firm warning still imprinted in his mind, Cloud nodded slightly, and guarded his emotions as best as he could before deciding to speak.

"Alright," Cloud shrugged, all feigned nonchalance, "I was angry, I guess…"

Tseng looked hopeful, and it bothered Cloud, although he couldn't really say why. He'd been a part of this man's life for long enough to know what was going through his head half of the time, but for the other half, he may as well have been a stranger.

…_That's the chances you take when you're with a Turk, I guess…_

"Why were you angry?" Tseng asked simply, and the blonde held a firm gaze.

"Primarily because nobody told me that Thompson was dead," Cloud said flatly, reveling in the brief flash of panic on Tseng's face. Some things a Turk couldn't hide though, and as Tseng's face paled significantly, Cloud offered a bitter smirk. If Tseng wanted him to be a Turk, he'd be a Turk.

"Interesting to see your reaction Commander," Cloud mused, "It's almost as if you weren't intending on me finding out."

"It's not that we weren't intending, Cloud," Tseng said softly, after seemingly regaining a little composure, "It's just that we thought it would be too soon for you to deal with such a situation."

"People talk. You're aware of that, are you not?" Cloud said curtly, as Tseng gave a nod, "So when people start talking about what happened to me… You didn't think they'd start talking about what happened to Thompson?"

Tseng remained silent, as he pent his fingers and stared hard at Cloud. He was quickly gaining a fierce determination on his face, and Cloud did nothing but wait for something to boil over. He didn't have to wait long.

"Thompson died. I can't say that this makes me happy, but I certainly can't say it bothered me all that much either," Tseng remarked, a flash of anger burning through his eyes, "In fact, I feel a little more at ease knowing that there is no chance he'll ever lay a hand on you again. I believe that the General may even feel the same way."

"What about Zack then? He was friends with the guy."

"That's something you'll have to discuss with Zack," Tseng replied somewhat evasively, and Cloud held Tseng's gaze, even as the blonde shifted slightly in his seat.

"What was said that triggered such a response from you, is what I'm most eager to find out," Tseng pressed slightly, and Cloud had difficulty holding his emotions in place. He wasn't terribly sure if he was emotionally stable enough to hold the persona of a Turk right now, and it was wearing him down a little to see that familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes gazing at him with such tepid affection. To be honest, he was a little intimidated by Tseng, but he wasn't about to let him know that.

"There are rumors going around that Thompson died because of Turk interference," Cloud said coolly, and Tseng's expression remained neutral.

"I've heard those same rumors," the Turk nodded, "Did they bother you that much?"

"Not overly. I just didn't like the accusations that arose from that, that it may have been me who did it," Cloud paused, forcing his composure to remain even on the brink of tears, "Because I might have felt guilt… from enjoying what happened to me…"

Tseng's face darkened considerably, but the thing that drew Cloud's attention was the slamming of a door just outside and the following sounds of a scuffle. Tseng was straight to his feet, and despite the gesture for Cloud to stay where he was, the blonde followed. They exited the room to find that the scuffle was occurring between Reno and Zack, as the First Class SOLDIER struggled to break free of the smaller frame of the redhead.

"That thoughtless little _shit_!" Zack spat, seemingly struggling to enter one of the other interrogation rooms, "What kind of a human _being_ says that to a guy?!"

Sephiroth then appeared from the observation room where Cloud had expected he was, before calmly striding over to Zack and prying him from Reno's grip. He placed two firm hands on the Colonel's shoulders and murmured a few low statements, Zack's eyes gradually dimming from their mako flare as the General spoke. Once Zack had calmed down to a suitable enough level for the General's liking, he let go of the Colonel's shoulders and turned his attention to Tseng. His eyes flicked briefly to Cloud's, and the blonde held his breath slightly at what he saw unguarded there for a moment. Unguarded remorse, maybe even affection, but…

…_resignation?_

"Commander, I think we've done all we can for the time being," Sephiroth said quietly, "Perhaps it would be wise to keep the instigators separated until the rest of the eye witness accounts are brought into consideration?"

Tseng watched Sephiroth curiously, well aware of the conflicted emotions seemingly plaguing the General's conscious. But then, he saw it. Tseng had won. The Commander nodded, ensuring to offer the General a small smile in his gaze.

"Perhaps you're right, General," Tseng replied politely, "And if I may suggest, you should possibly work on preparing the Vice President's party."

Tseng held back a smile, as a look of barely guarded confusion flitted across Reno's face at the sudden change of attitude in both Tseng and the General's behaviour.

…_It seems the General has reached an epiphany of some sort…_

Sephiroth nodded, before politely taking Zack by the elbow and steering him from the building without a further word. Reno stood for a few moments longer, offering a defeated shrug in Tseng's direction.

"Dunno how you did it, boss man," Reno offered a small smirk, "But congratulations, you've got the General whipped."

With that, Reno departed also, leaving a smirking Tseng with Cloud.

The Commander offered Cloud a small sigh, as the blonde held his gaze defiantly.

"Cloud, I just wanted to apol-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I understand," Cloud interjected, "I just wish things hadn't happened like they did."

"Are you angry with me?" Tseng asked cautiously, and Cloud offered a brief smile.

"Kind of," He murmured, "But seeing you worry over me like that was kind of nice, in a twisted way."

Tseng offered a small smile of his own, before approaching the blonde and running his hands over the blonde's shoulders and down his arms, to rest around his wrists.

"Unfortunately, I have very little control over that," Tseng explained, before tipping Cloud's chin up and gently placing his lips against the blonde's. Cloud blushed slightly and shuffled his feet, before offering a small smile, quickly replaced by a frown.

"This whole fight thing isn't over yet, is it?" The blonde asked quietly, and Tseng solemnly shook his head.

"You may very well still be in trouble, Cloud," Tseng let out a soft sigh, "But we'll figure that out as it happens. I'll have to talk to Lachlan now, but do you mind waiting out here for a little bit until I'm finished?"

Tseng absorbed Cloud's facial features turning to mild panic when he said he'd speak to Lachlan, and at first he thought it was residual fear of whatever threats the other third class may have made. He was wrong, however, when the blonde shook his head and quietly asked that Tseng not make anything worse than it was by intimidating the offender. After reassurances that he wouldn't, the Commander headed to the interrogation room, and Cloud fell back onto one of the waiting benches outside whilst he did. Tseng let out a soft sigh, before entering the room.

--

It was a tense kind of silence, where nobody in the room really wanted to make any noise. It was broken, however, by the awkward burst of laughter coming from Zack, who had apparently been holding it in. Sephiroth took that opportunity to finally respond to the question asked of him.

"…I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"You could consider it a birthday present, if you like," Rufus replied calmly, a trace of a smirk licking at his lips as Zack broke into hysterics. Had Sephiroth not been so close to the situation, perhaps he would have found it amusing also. However, with Rufus' requests for the General to attend the heir's birthday party in a suit identical to Rufus's, Sephiroth was finding little reason to be entertained.

"The dress code _is_ formal, General Sephiroth sir," Zack shrugged slightly, a smirk still tugging at his lips. If the General got his way, Zack would be bleeding to death by the end of this meeting. The party was the next afternoon, and they had just spent forty minutes finalizing all the finer details. This request from Rufus had been the last thing to discuss before things were settled.

"It would raise questions amongst the guests, Vice President," Sephiroth replied, lips stretched in a tight line as he held the heir's intense gaze.

"Oh but General," He smirked slightly over the desk, "You won't be the only one."

Sephiroth kept his expression neutral, waiting for Rufus to provide the explanation of his own accord.

"All the executives shall be donning the attire," He mused, "I wonder what it is that made you think I'd want that specifically for you?"

…_He's toying with me…_

Rufus stood then, pressing down his crisp white suit as he offered a small smile to the General.

"The tailor has your measurements, I presume," The Vice President queried, "So I'll just give him the go ahead, shall I?"

Sephiroth gave a reluctant nod, and he could have sworn the Turk behind the Shinra heir was holding back a smile behind those shades.

"Colonel, you'll need to provide yours," Rufus nodded as he headed for the door, Sephiroth taking a small pleasure from the smile dropping off his right hand man's face.

"Me, sir?" Zack asked, seemingly confused.

"You are an executive now, are you not?" Rufus asked, a hint of impatience licking at his tone. The Colonel nodded dumbly, before the Vice President took his leave, offering Sephiroth a parting smile. Zack let out a groan and fell back in his chair once the party had left, and stared vacantly at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Zachary?" Sephiroth asked innocently, unable to stop a smirk from slipping through.

"I didn't even want to _go_ to this party," He scowled, "and now I'm roped into it, complete with 'My Little Shinra' dress up clothes."

Sephiroth almost felt pity at the defeated look of resignation on his Colonel's face, but brushed it aside with a single comment.

"It's customary for all Turks to be in attendance too, unless they're on duty," Sephiroth remarked casually, leaning forward to look through the paperwork regarding the party. He held back a smile, as he saw Zack's face lit up almost immediately from the corner of his eye.

Maybe things weren't going to be that bad after all.

--

Cloud let out a soft sigh as he unceremoniously fell back onto Tseng's sofa and threw his arm over his face. The green haze of the sun trying to break through the mako was shining through the opened shutters, and the blonde held back a bitter scowl at the cheek of it. He'd had quite enough of today already, but it didn't seem like the sun was working in his favour.

"Piece of shit," He mumbled, before hearing Tseng let out a soft laugh.

…_Frickin enhanced hearing…_

"Are you alright Cloud?" He asked lightly, and the blonde managed a small smile from underneath his arm.

"I'm so screwed, you have no idea," the blonde murmured, "All it's going to take is a few false interpretations of what happened today, and I'll be heading back to Nibelheim."

Cloud felt Tseng's weight on the cough beside him, and gingerly removed his arm to find the Commander offering a small smile as he looked down at him.

"You'll go grey by the time you're twenty, if you keep that up," He teased, "Look what happened to Sephiroth."

Cloud let out a small snort and stretched slightly, suddenly overcome with fatigue. Once the day slowed down, everything seemed to have a way of catching up with him. He stretched further, and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

…_Dizziness whilst laying down?_

Tseng looked down at him in concern, and offered a small frown.

"Cloud?"

"I feel kind of weird," The blonde admitted, as his skin prickled and his hairs stood on end.

"Your eyes are also greened," The Commander frowned, before flipping out his phone. Cloud listened in enough to hear him talking to someone at the labs, before he drifted off to what he figured was sleep.

--

When he woke up, he was strapped to a table with a variety of tubes hanging from his arms, and his ears ringing with an argument that was seemingly mid way through.

"… People's _lives_ you're fucking with here and you're quite happy to let shit happen regardless of the consequences!"

…_Reno? Why's Reno here?_

"All in the name of science. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand," Came an all too familiar voice. Cloud shuddered slightly, against his own free will, and unfortunately drew attention right to him.

"See? The blonde's fine," Hojo replied airily, "You Turks worry too much."

Cloud smiled slightly as a familiar head of flaming red hair appeared over him.

"You okay there, featherhead?" he asked, mako still flaring through his burning eyes.

"I guess so. I kind of feel better than before," The blonde attempted to shrug, but found the constraints too restrictive.

"Alright, let him out then," Reno gestured at the professor, who Cloud was still yet to see.

"In due time. Should he not wait for the Colonel also?" Hojo asked, and Cloud turned a confused look to the red head.

"Turns out all that shit today might just be due to mako after all, kid," Reno spat, clearly livid in the presence of the professor, "This psychopath here has been altering the dosages for all first class SOLDIERs, as well as random seconds and thirds. Lucky you, you got a booster shot of Gaia knows what."

The sarcasm was dripping off the redhead's tongue, as Reno forcibly began to remove Cloud's restraints.

Hojo let out a disgruntled sigh, as Cloud sat up and blinked blearily, tubes still hanging from his arms. They weren't in the labs like Cloud had first assumed. They were in the infirmary, and he was sharing a room with about thirty other SOLDIERs. Zack was across from him about four bunks down, still unconscious.

"Did they all pass out like I did?" Cloud asked, and Hojo smirked.

"No they didn't," Reno explained through tight lips, "Some of them hadn't even noticed the difference other than a little dizziness, but as soon as Tseng picked up on the issue, it travelled around the grapevine and the professor here was made to give details on who he'd nabbed. Once we knew how we needed, we pulled them in for a tune up."

"To put it crudely," Hojo added, throwing a disapproving look at the Turk. Reno didn't seem as if he could care less.

"You're all waking up at different times depending on severity as well as other things," Reno shrugged, "But at least you seem alright kid, that's something."

Cloud gave a reassuring smile to the Turk, who gave a small smirk in return.

"So…" Cloud paused briefly, a little shy to ask, but luckily Reno picked up on it.

"He's with Sephiroth. They're filing an incident report for when the President gets back," Reno nodded, "This fuckwit's lucky that he hasn't been decapitated by Masamune. The General's pretty much on a rampage."

Hojo gave another disapproving look at the Turk, before unhooking Cloud from his tubes.

"Turks wouldn't understand, considering I'm not allowed as much access to the Commander's precious little lapdogs," The professor smirked, "Gaia forbid I touch them."

"Tseng knows better," Reno snapped, pulling out his cell and dialing a number, before walking over to Zack's bed and looking down at the first with growing concern.

Cloud watched as Hojo moved from SOLDIER to SOLDIER, checking clipboards and readjusting tubes, and the blonde felt a little discomfort in not knowing what exactly it was that Hojo had been pumping into him.

"Yo boss man," Cloud heard the red head speak into the phone, "Blondie's awake."

There was a pause where Reno frowned slightly, and his eyes flashed with a noticeable anger.

"Nah, not yet. Shouldn't be too much longer though, considering he's a first and shit," Reno shrugged slightly, "So just gonna wait for a bit longer if that's all good…Cheers. Yessir, I'll let the kid know. Later."

Cloud looked around casually as the redhead hung up his phone and turned to face him, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

"Save it," Reno smirked, as Cloud blushed slightly, "Your lover boy's caught up in a conference call with the big boss. He said if you wanna head over to his place, there's plenty of food there."

Cloud nodded gratefully and pulled himself off the chair. He looked around and the other SOLDIERs and froze momentarily as he saw Lachlan a few beds down.

…_You're kidding… He was enhanced as well, and I still kicked his ass?_

Cloud felt a bubble of pride that lasted fleetingly, before he felt a little ashamed of his 'achievement'. He gave a wave to Reno and headed for the Commander's apartment, ignoring Hojo's stare on his back as he left.

--

Tseng gave a small smile when he got home and found Cloud in his bed, still fully clothed and very much asleep. The past few hours had been a nightmare of paperwork, meetings, and un-necessary stress over _everything, _and he was hoping to have been able to speak to the blonde. He could live with this, however, as he slipped out of his suit and slid on a pair of tracksuit pants. As tempting as the idea was to lie beside the blonde with bare flesh, his morals kicked in and prevented him from doing anything that may result in a startled or intimidated Cloud. He slid under the quilt and simply reveled in the chance to get off of his feet. This wouldn't be the last time Hojo caused them grief, he knew that well enough. It had been a near miracle that Sephiroth had been able to calm down, but Tseng thanked Gaia for Reno calling just before things blew up even further. Sephiroth was about two minutes from heading for the infirmary himself to deal with Hojo, before Reno had called to reassure him that both Cloud and Zack were well, as well as a majority of the other SOLDIERs. Tseng had then spent a good ten minutes convincing the General that Hojo would get what was coming to him, but in due time.

"There's no point in acting out of anger, you know better than that," Tseng had finished with, as the General resigned to his chair and fumed whilst Shinra drawled down the telephone line.

"…Tseng?" Cloud murmured from the Commander's side, and Tseng turned to see sleep filled baby blues looking blearily at him as the blonde fought off drowsiness.

"Yes Cloud?" The Commander murmured, as the blonde slid over, draping an arm across Tseng's bare chest. The Commander was a little taken aback by the intimate gesture, but placed an arm around Cloud's shoulders and held him against his chest regardless.

"Sephiroth said that I wouldn't get into trouble for today," The blonde murmured sleepily, and Tseng offered a small "oh?" in response.

"Yeah, but neither is Lachlan," Cloud let out a soft sigh, nuzzling slightly against the Commander, and Tseng could feel a soft smile on the lips pressed against him.

"You're happy about this?" Tseng asked in mild confusion, and Cloud let out a small laugh.

"I just figured if he got into trouble, he'd kick my ass."

"Not likely," Tseng smirked, "From what I saw, you dealt a fair bit of damage whilst remaining basically untouched."

"Yeah, but," Cloud stifled a yawn, his eyes drooping closed of their own accord, "I won't have to deal with it anymore, once I'm in the Turks."

Tseng gripped the blonde slightly tighter, and turned his gaze to try and meet the blonde's, but when soft snores began resonating through Cloud's body, he knew he'd lost him to sleep.

…_Once he's in the Turks?_

To Tseng, it sounded as if Cloud had made his decision. But, he couldn't be sure and he certainly didn't want to lead himself to disappointment. The Commander resolved to ask in the morning, before pulling his quilt up over the both of them and falling asleep with the blonde nestled against him.

--

Reno smirked, hearing the first class sneaking into the room despite his best efforts. Zack was ghosting along the floor towards him, and the redhead could only presume that it was another of the First's attempts to scare him. Just before Zack had reached the couch where Reno had reclined, the redhead spoke in a firm and clear voice.

"Morning," Reno boomed, as Zack let out a startled snort of surprise, falling to lean against the couch.

"Gaia, how do you _do_ that?" The SOLDIER whined, as Reno quirked a brow, his eyes taking in Zack's appearance for the first time. He felt his throat dry a little, focusing on the over-sized t-shirt and tight boxer shorts clinging to well defined thighs.

"More importantly, how do _you_ do _that_?" Reno asked, gesturing his head at the Colonel's appearance. Zack gave a small shrug, and a smirk teased at his lips.

"I was just born sexy I guess," The Colonel said casually, stretching languidly, well aware of Reno's burning eyes roving over him appreciatively, before turning and heading for the kitchen.

"Awww come on," The redhead sulked, "You can't do that to me."

"I'll do whatever I like!" Zack called from the kitchen, a telltale smile in his tone.

Reno really didn't want to go to the party that afternoon, but he figured with Zack there, it might not be so bad.

He stood and swaggered his way to the kitchen, before leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest, and one leg crossing over the other as he watched Zack rummaging through the fridge.

"What are ya looking for?" the Turk asked, as Zack shook his head.

"When was the last time you cleared this thing out?" The Colonel frowned, "There's shit in here that's likely to kill you. You know that, right?"

"They came up with the idea of take out for a reason," Reno shrugged nonchalantly; "I ain't too bothered with preparing meals."

Zack rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'lazy assed Turk', before continuing his scavenger hunt. Reno took the opportunity to slowly walk up behind him and place thin fingers on each side of the Colonel's waist. As expected, the SOLDIER startled slightly, before letting out a sigh.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me for five minutes, huh?" Zack smirked, as the redhead turned him around and closed the fridge door.

"What's it to you?" Reno replied arrogantly, tilting his head to offer the SOLDIER a challenging gaze.

"If it's related to me being sexually assaulted in your kitchen, then I'd say I've got a problem on my hands," Zack grinned cheekily, prompting Reno into pulling him closer. And keeping their mouths separated by a mere inch or so.

"You've never had a problem being sexually assaulted in my kitchen before, yo," The redhead smirked, as Zack rolled his eyes. Just as Reno was about to stake his claim, the Colonel's cell went out, and Reno let out a soft curse under his breath.

"Yellow?" Zack grinned cheerfully down the line, taking more pleasure than usual out of Reno's disappointment.

"Colonel Fair," A smooth voice reverberated down the phone, and Zack gaped like a fish for a moment before gathering his composure.

"Uh, Vice President Shinra, sir," He floundered, as Reno gave a curious gaze in his direction, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you were with the General. Try as I may, I've been unable to get into contact with him. It's almost as if he's avoiding me," The Shinra heir mused down the line, and Zack bit back on a smirk.

"Uh, no sir, haven't met up with him yet."

"Very well. Pass on a message if you could then," Rufus said calmly down the phone, "Both you and the General are expected a little earlier today."

"Earlier, sir?" Zack queried, watching as Reno disappeared back into the lounge.

"We're forced to have a meeting, as you'll both be sent out on duty first thing tomorrow morning," Rufus explained, "However, those are details better discussed in person. I trust I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes sir, Mister Vice President," Zack replied cheerfully, before pausing, "And sir?"

"Mmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

The colonel heard a small laugh, followed by a 'thank you', before the phone disconnected with a 'click'.

--

**A/N**: Basically, I held a lot of excuses for not touching this story. A lot of them were, sadly, bullshit. The real reason why I gave up on Conflictions, I'm not sure I want to talk about. Basically though, I think I'm ready to let go of the reasons that had stopped me from writing this. I'm sorry I let my own pain get in the way of providing you with updates. It was selfish of me, and I feel like a total bitch. I hope you can all forgive me.

Also, please just excuse the quality for this chapter. Just till I get back into the hang of things. Pretty please?


	10. Preparations

I've told some people that Association would be the next multichip to get updated, but being terrified of losing readers over my delays again and knowing that I'm likely to have delays with _everything_: I decided to post this instead. You guys are so amazing, you have no idea. I was half expecting to cop some abuse for waiting so long between chapters 8 and 9, and what did you guys do instead? Offer love and support. Seriously, you brought me to tears, so I just wanted to thank each and every one of you. *hugs and love*

This chapter's for lady-yuna7, for being awesome. :3 Aussies FTW! Kidding, I love you _all._ Aussie or not.

**Warnings:** See previous chapters, and uh… Rufus is a _naughty_ boy… hahaha.

_Conflictions- Chapter 10_

_Part one of Rufus Shinra's birthday, and the bash is all set to be one of the largest to hit Midgar. Just about every member of Shinra Inc. is present, and everybody's dressed to impress. Rufus himself is no exception. _

--

Sephiroth strode down the hallway, his cell phone ringing with a familiar custom ringtone in his pocket. It did so several times, each one being left unanswered as he resisted the urge to let out a small groan. Thankfully the furrowing of his brows had left him a wide berth as he walked down the halls, many steering clear of the glittering emerald eyes as he headed for his office. He faltered momentarily as four SOLDIERs walked towards him, a familiar head of blonde hair protruding from the side of the group. Sephiroth kept a firm demeanor as he past, his eyes slipping away from the halls despite his best efforts however. They met baby blues as the SOLDIERs passed, and stayed connected even as the blonde began to turn the corner. Sephiroth bit back on a frustrated sigh then, as eye contact was lost and he was left to carry on down the halls with that impressionable gaze still in his mind. Cloud had looked at him just then with a sense of guilty remorse, but there had been no further sign of affection; no need, no desire, no want within the blonde's eyes. The General had truly lost him.

"_There_ you are!" A cheerful voice snorted as Zack practically bounded out from Sephiroth's office, just as the General approached it.

"What were you doing in my office?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously, as Zack offered a cheeky grin.

"Raiding your underwear drawer for the recruits, clearly," Zack wiggled his eyebrows, and Sephiroth managed a small rolling of his eyes.

"What was the _real _reason?"

"Oh, I was looking for you. Rufus has been trying to call you all morning," Zack explained, offering a knowing smirk, "And for some odd reason, he couldn't get into contact with you."

Sephiroth pulled his cell phone from his pocket and tossed it over to his Colonel, as Zack's eyes widened briefly, a snort of amusement passing through his lips.

"Wow, eighteen missed calls," Zack nodded, "That's certainly…"

"Entirely un-necessary?"

"I was going to say obsessive, but okay, un-necessary works," Zack shrugged, tossing the phone back to the General as they stepped into his office.

"Almost two hours, he's been calling. Every ten minutes or so," Sephiroth groaned slightly, as the cell phone rang once again. Zack held out a hand for the phone and offered a reassuring smile, leading Sephiroth to hand it over.

"Yellow?" Zack grinned as he answered, Sephiroth watching with amusement as Zack gave him a wink.

"Oh, Vice President Sir! Sorry, I didn't realise it was you. No, I'm in the General's office. He's apparently left his cell phone here," Zack nodded to himself, "I'll tell him as soon as he's in, yes sir."

Zack hung up with a simple click, and the General offered as much of a grateful smile as he could muster in the current situation.

"I know, you love me," Zack teased, patting the General's shoulder before falling back into a desk chair, "The reason he's been calling is that he wants us in a little earlier for a meeting. You know, before the party gets underway. Which reminds me, are you going to pick up your version of that suit we're meant to wear?"

Sephiroth gave a small nod, ruffling through his desk drawers for the pick up slip. Zack raised a brow incredulously and shook his head.

"Seph, who in their right mind is going to ask for authentication regarding your order? Honestly…" The Colonel questioned, also choosing to rifle the drawers, pulling out a chocolate bar and eagerly unwrapping it without so much as a 'please'.

"Just wave your sword around a bit and they'll give you whatever you want," Zack grinned, chewing languidly, "Besides, if not, just talk to your little stalker friend and I'm sure he'll clear it up for you."

"You're happier than usual today," Sephiroth offered a small scowl, as Zack shrugged slightly, kicking his boots up to rest on the General's desk, "And you're far too daring."

Zack feigned hurt as he placed a hand over his chest and frowned.

"You don't like me happy?" The Colonel pouted, "I'm deeply hurt."

"You've been spending too much time with that Turk of yours," Sephiroth smirked, pushing Zack's boots to slide off of his desk, "I trust he's well."

Zack gave a cheeky, almost bashful smile, before offering Sephiroth a piece of his own chocolate, which the General took. Zack then offered a small frown, scratching the back of his head slightly as his gaze shifted from Sephiroth's.

"Heard much from Cloud lately?" The Colonel asked, as Sephiroth felt that uneasy wave wash over him once again. It must have shown, as Zack gave a panicked smile and waved his hands almost comically.

"Oh hey, don't worry too much about it, right? I was just wondering if everything was settled after that incident yesterday, you know? Did they let him off?" Zack smiled casually, seemingly making a subtle attempt at hiding his true intentions behind the statement. Sephiroth was no fool. Zack had initially asked if he'd heard _from_ Cloud, not about him, but he let the moment slide.

"He's got some filing to do for Tuetsi as a punishment," Sephiroth nodded, "As I'm sure you aware, it's not so much of a punishment as a day out of regular duties."

Zack faltered slightly then, as a realisation seemingly hit him.

"Does that mean he won't be at the party?" The Colonel asked, as Sephiroth offered a nonchalant expression.

"I wouldn't know," The General replied, "That would depend on whether or not Tuetsi is in attendance."

"He'd have to be. It says that all of the executives are to be in attendance, on orders from the President himself," Zack nodded, offering a small smile, "We'll get to see him then, surely."

"You act as if this is a rare occurrence?" Sephiroth queried, as Zack gave a stiff shrug, standing and heading for the door.

"Well, lately it kind of has been," The Colonel murmured, before offering a devious smirk, "Let's go get your suit!"

Sephiroth gave a soft sigh of resignation, before standing and placing the piece of melting chocolate into his mouth.

…_Gaia knows I need it…_

--

Cloud frowned slightly, shifting slightly in his position on the floor as Reeve looked over his desk at him with a smile.

"Cheer up SOLDIER. We'll be out of here hopefully before the VP's little birthday bash starts," the man reassured, and Cloud plastered a half convincing smile on his face. The truth was that Cloud wasn't particularly bothered by that, so much as he was by the look he'd received earlier from Sephiroth whilst passing him in the halls. Emerald eyes had attempted to stare straight ahead, but Cloud had turned his own eyes when he felt Sephiroth's brushing along his skin. He'd held the General's gaze as he passed, offered an apologetic expression as green locked on to him with a sorrowed kind of longing that Cloud knew any one of his fellow SOLDIERs would love to have settled on them. Cloud couldn't understand it himself, how he'd suddenly felt so detached from the General. For longer than Cloud could even remember, he'd idolised Sephiroth. He'd always seen the General as being a God of sorts, in both skills, in power, in poise, and most definitely in beauty. Somewhere along the lines, he'd thought he maybe had a chance with him, when Cloud had made friends with Zack and saw Sephiroth on a more regular basis. He'd gone on missions with the First Class General, spent time with him in his office, gotten to know him as a person, and even managed to draw a few smiles from his otherwise stoic lips. But, Sephiroth hadn't really offered him anything in return. Cloud often felt as if Sephiroth was uncomfortable talking to him, as the General often seemed stuck for words, forcing conversations during the more quiet moments. In the end, Sephiroth had resorted to treating him exactly as he would any other SOLDIER of his rank and position. Cloud slipped a few of the papers he had held in his fingers into their designated folders, before biting back a sigh. He knew now, why Sephiroth had always acted as he did. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, he was simply uncertain, if not a little bashful. Something about that thought was a little endearing, but it just wasn't enough. Cloud's thoughts strayed to Tseng, and any other doubts he had were obliterated.

Right from the start, Tseng had let it show through. He'd approached Cloud on many occassions, simply from his own free will. He'd courted Cloud, spoilt Cloud with his affections, and made it no secret just what it was that the blonde meant to him. Then there were the other Turks. Unlike the treatment Cloud had gotten off of most of the SOLDIERs in Shinra, the Turks were welcoming him with open arms. Reno looked out for him like an over-protective guard dog. Whether or not that had something to do with Zack's influence over the redhead was yet to be determined, but the point was that the Turks cared. Cloud smiled slightly as he recalled waking up this morning from a kiss planted against his forehead, Tseng shifting slightly as the Commander tried to slip out of bed without waking the blonde.

"Good morning, Tseng," Cloud had murmured, as the Turk had offered a warm smile, brushing blonde strands of hair back from his eyes. Cloud had smiled back, albeit a little shyly, and this seemed to only encourage Tseng's affections more. Tseng had then popped a few slices of bread into the toaster for both he and Cloud, before preparing some coffee for the two of them. Cloud had taken a seat at the table, opposite Tseng, and offered a sleepy smile through his yawn. Tseng picked up his newspaper and smiled at the blonde, whilst waiting for the coffee machine. It was then that Cloud had cleared his throat slightly and informed Tseng that he wanted to be a Turk.

Tseng had faltered, midway through turning a page, as he set the paper down and offered a serious expression in Cloud's direction.

"You're certain that's what you want?" Tseng asked firmly, and Cloud nodded, offering a small smile. Tseng returned the gesture, before standing and walking over to Cloud's position at the table, taking the blonde's hand and pulling him to stand up. Cloud had felt his cheeks warm, as Tseng slid fingers across his skin and up into his hair. Chocolate brown eyes flashed slightly, as a devious smirk crept along Tseng's lips, before he tugged blonde hair back slightly and dipped his mouth to drink from Cloud's slightly parted lips. Cloud rested his hands against the Commander's chest, before Tseng allowed his other hand to loop around the blonde's waist, pulling Cloud against him. Cloud knew then, that it was Tseng once again reiterating his claim to the blonde. Cloud had surrendered himself over in the final frontier, and Tseng was celebrating, as well as reassuring his victory.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Reeve's voice interrupted the blonde's recollection, as Cloud turned hazed eyes to his supervisor.

"Hmm?"

"You zoned out a little bit," Reeve explained, "Are you alright?"

Cloud blushed slightly at the heated images arising in his mind then, as his thoughts continued to stray to Tseng lifting him up to sit on the table and pressing himself against the blonde.

…_**That**__ is the difference between Tseng and Sephiroth…_

Cloud offered a small nod, willing his perverted little thoughts of that morning's encounter to the back of his mind. That was the difference indeed, he thought, that he was only ever _attracted_ to Sephiroth. Whilst an encounter of that sort may very well have been possible, the moments leading up to it would not have been. And it was, simply, because he loved Tseng and Tseng loved him in return. Cloud's stomach fluttered slightly at the thought, and suddenly the paperwork seemed a lot less mundane.

--

"Look at meeee, I'm made of _wonderful_! It's _terrible_!"

"Reno…"

"I'm all _easy_ come and easy go, as far as you know!"

"For the love of Gaia..."

"But under_neath_ man, I'm just killing time! I guess I'm passed my prime… and now I'm o-ver-rated, o-ver dressed and o-ver stated! Uh-WAIT!"

"_Reno_!" Tseng snapped, as the redhead gave a teasing wink, taking one of his headphones from his ear.

"Yeah boss?" The Turk asked sweetly, as Rude rubbed his temple from across the room, Tseng offering a stern glare solely on the redhead.

"_Must_ you?"

"I'm feeling good, yo," Reno shrugged, "If you don't like the song, I can change it?"

Tseng gave a defeated sigh and stared absent mindedly at the paperwork he'd been trying to fill out for the past half hour. Each time he went to fill in a detail, his mind would stray to better and certainly more tempting thoughts.

_**Name.**_

Cloud Strife. It had been exotic from the start, in Tseng's mind. Country towns had always had a way of creating fresh identities to reflect their citizens, and Cloud had certainly been one of those.

_**Age.**_

Young. Very young. Legal however, and innocent in such a teasing, sultry kind of way. Tseng doubted Cloud even knew just how tempting he was. There were also the standard questions of hair colour, eye colour, height, weight, build… everything that had threatened to capture Tseng's attention to begin with. As he looked down at the next question however, he tapped his pen against his desk and smirked a little to himself. Not only was Cloud on his mind, but the look that Sephiroth's face would undoubtedly hold when the paperwork was handed to him.

_**Reason of transfer from Department of SOLDIER to Department of Administrative Research.**_

Tseng resisted the temptation to put down his first answer.

…_Because he is mine…_

Instead, he opted for a more fitting option of '_Chosen by Turk Commander as suitable candidate.'_

He looked up as a shadow fell across his desk, and was met with a pale faced Reno, who snatched at the papers with wide eyes.

"_Cloud_?" The redhead frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes," Tseng replied shortly, snatching the papers back, as cyan eyes flashed, seemingly with panic.

"Shit man… Zack's gonna have a fucking _fit_, you know that right? He's gonna turn that right around and it's somehow gonna be _my_ fault," The redhead murmured, running a hand through his hair as his frown deepened. Tseng gave a small frown of his own, well aware that both Sephiroth _and_ Zack would not be entirely happy. However, it had been Cloud's decision that the blonde had reached on his own. Nobody had been more surprised than Tseng.

"It was Cloud's decision, as I'm sure he'll tell the Colonel and General also," Tseng nodded shortly, as Rude looked on in curiosity at Reno's sudden silence.

"So… he came over to the dark side after all, huh?" The redhead finally asked, shifting slightly on his feet. Tseng simply nodded, as Reno retired back to his desk and fell into his chair, slumping slightly as he shoved his earphones back in.

"That little blonde shit is gonna be the death of me…" He murmured, before turning his music up full blast.

--

A smirk crept along thin lips as a caterer popped a salmon biscuit into his waiting mouth. He chewed languidly, as his hair dresser trimmed the front of his bangs and clucked his tongue in an approving manner, brushing the last stray hairs off of the hair catching robe.

"Are we done?" Rufus asked dryly, seemingly horribly bored with the entire ordeal. The hairdresser gave a nod, before stepping back and allowing the Vice President to stand. Rufus brushed a few stray hairs from his shoulders, before the hairdresser held up a mirror, and Rufus ran his hands through the damp hair on his head.

"It looks _great_ Vice President! Don't you think so?" The hairdresser cooed, seemingly very impressed with his own work.

"Are the biscuits to your liking, sir?" The caterer asked, as Rufus' secretary burst through the room waving around a final confirmation document for the bar tab set.

"Are you _sure_ you wan to approve this, sir?!" She asked breathlessly, pushing her falling glasses back up the bridge of her nose, as Rufus let out a frustrated sigh.

"The hair looks fine, the food is fine, the bar tab is _fine_," The Vice President snapped, "Would it be possible to have fifteen minutes to myself for today, please?"

They all nodded hurriedly, murmuring apologies, as they headed for the door, closing it behind them. Rufus clicked the lock and raised a hand to his forehead. In all honesty, he didn't want anything to do with this party. The idea of having everyone fawning over him was far from his idea of enjoyment. The only real reason he had agreed to it was his father's suggestion to get Sephiroth involved. Rufus had gone from loathing over the idea to fawning over it himself. He let out a small smirk and moved to sit at his desk, pulling open his drawer and withdrawing the General's file. His eyes locked onto Sephiroth's photo, slightly damaged around the edges from where Rufus had constantly been pulling it from the folder, and hastily shoving it back when company unexpectedly arrived.

Blue eyes locked on to Emerald green, and the Vice President felt a stirring in his blood almost immediately.

…_Teenage hormones…_

Rufus quickly made himself believe otherwise, however, well aware of how many people would quite literally kill to have the opportunity to spend even a single night with the General. Yes, he was an outstandingly attractive man, and if Rufus was ever going to try and deny that, he may very well have lost his mind.

"Sephiroth," The Vice President let out a soft sigh, smirk growing along his lips, "You're so horribly reluctant to cave in to me…"

Rufus' mind strayed to the General's seemingly mortified expression at the suggestion of wearing a matching suit to Rufus'. He'd been careful though, and he'd made sure to give the request to all of the executives, and had even gone as far to include Zack in that group. In all honesty, it had been specifically to see Sephiroth in something other than that leather outfit he donned almost religiously. Whilst Rufus had no qualms about tight, clinging, revealing leather that left little to the imagination, something about the idea of Sephiroth in a suit left him near breathless. What the others weren't expecting, however, was that Rufus would not be coming dressed in his usual outfit. He'd opted instead for a different suit, this time in shades of silver and… black. He'd now be complimenting Sephiroth's appearance, whilst… complimenting Sephiroth's appearance. Rufus reclined in his chair and allowed his eyes to rove over Sephiroth's picture, emerald eyes gazing out as that slight smirk licked at perfectly kissable lips. His mind then trailed to how Sephiroth's voice rumbled slightly on the 'R' in his name, and how the Vice President had subtly coaxed it from him on many occassions, just to hear that sound roll across Sephiroth's tongue and through the General's chest. Rufus held his eyes on the photo, his eyes burning holes into the page, imagining that the almost sultry gaze coming from the General was directed solely at him.

Rufus flicked his gaze to the clock on his desk. Forty minutes until he had to leave for that Gaia forsaken party; it was more than enough time. He held down the button for his secretary, and spoke into the speaker as she answered with a "yes sir?"

"Don't let anybody in, and I'm not taking any calls," The Vice President said curtly, as she complied with the demand. Rufus let his eyes settle on the eyes smoldering at him through the photograph as his hand snaked its way down his over-sensitized body. The blonde let out a smirk, parting his lips slightly as his fingers reached their goal. His mind strayed to the day where he wouldn't need a picture to do this. He'd have the real thing soon enough. For now, he'd settle with his teasing strokes, that burning gaze through a photograph, and a heated whisper on his lips.

--

Zack smirked deviously as the redhead approached from the opposite direction and offered him a teasing wink. Reno's gaze lingered on him, as Zack's did on the redhead's, Zack dressed in a crisp white suit, and Reno in full Turk uniform, fully buttoned and tidied. As they passed each other, however, the only bodily contact was a brief brushing of their arms together. It was all Zack needed to send a spark of electricity through his body, but he disregarded it as he continued walking by with the Vice President.

"You two are surprisingly compatible," Rufus noted, as Zack gave a polite nod.

"Thank you, sir," Zack grinned charmingly, as Rufus offered a slight smile.

"I often wonder how it is that someone so… _positive_… worked their way into Shinra, Colonel," Rufus mused, and Zack faltered slightly, before continuing his steady pace.

"Uh, luck, I guess," The Colonel shrugged, as Rufus gave a knowing smirk. Zack gave a small frown, always a little uncomfortable with Rufus' simple yet intense statements. He couldn't help but eye off Rufus a little as they walked however, impressed with the birthday boy's outfit. He'd chosen black against his usual white, and it was bringing out those crystal blues incredibly well. The clothes had been tailored, as everything of Rufus' was, and it fit him quite snugly, showing off the lean frame of the blonde. Black slacks, a silver grey shirt, and a black tie were complimented nicely by a black suit jacket, complete with silver pinstripes. His hair was styled to spike up a little, but frayed out at the sides, and the blonde was seemingly eager and full of life, compared to his usually dull and somewhat bored gaze. Then Rufus was smiling softly to top it all off, and Zack had realised for the first time in his time spent with the man, that if Rufus Shinra put in the effort, he was quite the handsome man.

"Let's hope you're not the only one admiring me tonight, Colonel," Rufus' eyes lit up slightly with cunning amusement, as Zack scratched the back of his head awkwardly at being caught gazing.

As they passed an open door, Zack stilled slightly, as Tseng joined the Vice President's other side, rattling off instructions for the night ahead, as well as security procedures should anything go wrong. Zack offered a warm smile as Tseng finally acknowledged the Colonel, once Rufus had given a small nod of understanding.

"Colonel Fair," Tseng said smoothly, as Zack gave a nod.

"Commander. How are you?"

"Well thank you, and yourself? The new promotion not terribly difficult, I assume?" There was a teasing hint in Tseng's tone, and the Colonel laughed slightly.

"Not _terribly_," Zack grinned cheekily, "But it's certainly not any easier."

"And Reno?"

"Difficult as always," Zack teased, as Tseng gave a dry smirk. Zack let his gaze linger momentarily on the Commander, a white suit matching Zack's own clinging quite nicely to the Commander's form. Zack had never denied Tseng was quite charming, but he too was handsome in a whole different light tonight.

"That suit kinda suits you, Commander," Zack grinned, and Tseng _almost_ blushed.

"Thank you for the flattery, Colonel," Tseng smiled, "You're looking quite handsome yourself. I'm sure Reno would be impressed."

"He was," Rufus drawled slightly, a smirk toying along his lips, "They were practically eye-fucking each other in the hall."

Tseng's jaw dropped open slightly at the vulgarities from the Vice President, whilst Zack's cheeks flared, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. That was certainly _not_ what he'd expected.

"Vice President," Tseng chided slightly, as Rufus waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh please Tseng," The blonde snorted, "I'm not a child any more."

"Have you been drinking, sir?" Tseng frowned slightly, as a smirk crept along the blonde's lips, the Vice President bursting through the doors of the ballroom, a cheer rising up from those gathered there specifically for him. Zack gave a small smile to himself.

…_The kid always knows how to make an entrance…_

Zack's attention was then caught by the very same thing that had caught Rufus'. As another first for the night, Zack saw Rufus momentarily lose his cool, his cheeks flushing slightly, and his lips parting barely, before the Vice President seemingly swallowed down his emotions. Zack couldn't blame him. When his own eyes settled on Sephiroth, he was almost floored himself. The General was standing amongst a throng of admirers, all discussing different matters of business, as he stood at least a head taller than all of them, looking blatantly bored by the topics at hand. Sephiroth's hair was cascading like some kind of fluid silk down his back, a few bangs falling forward to frame pale skin, his lips darkened slightly by the red wine he was slowly sipping from his glass. The suit was tailored magnificently, clinging to his muscular frame and highlighting broad shoulders in a manner that couldn't help but draw attention to him. The creamy white jacket and dark black shirt, complimented with blood red tie was doing wonders for bringing out just about every desirable feature Sephiroth had on him. Zack almost felt guilty for settling his eyes on so many attractive males so early on, but he knew that Reno would be just short of dry-humping Sephiroth's leg later in he evening, if Sephiroth remained looking as he was now. Zack was then almost startled, as Sephiroth locked his eyes onto him and gave a small nod. The Colonel gave a grin and a wave, before Sephiroth's eyes turned to lock on Rufus, his eyes widening just fractionally as they settled on the Vice President, glittering with apparent interest over the rim of his glass. It seemed as if the General was having just as much trouble keeping his eyes off the Shinra heir as the rest of the room was.

…_I swear to Gaia he just has a __**thing**__ for blondes… Although… Sephy and Shinra?_

Zack let out a small snort, and Tseng walked past him, smirking all the while.

"Hey Tseng?" Zack stopped the Commander, grabbing his arm as he passed.

"Mmm?"

"Is Cloud coming tonight?"

Tseng seemed momentarily surprised at the question, before giving a small nod.

"He'll arrive whenever Tuetsi does," Tseng paused, his eyes scanning the room briefly, "If they haven't arrived already."

Zack's own eyes scanned the room, before a blonde head of spikey hair bounded over to them, right on cue. Zack let out a laugh as his eyes settled on the over-excited expression of the blonde. Once again, Cloud was another dressed to impress, in black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a sky blue suit jacket. Tseng smiled warmly at him as he approached, and the blonde returned the favour, causing a momentary pause in Zack's chest.

…_Gaia, they're both smitten…_

He wondered briefly why he'd never seen just how deeply they were falling for each other, before Tseng took Cloud's elbow and gently steered him to mingle with the party guests, the blonde giving a warm smile and brief wave at Zack over his shoulder as he left. The Colonel let out a soft sigh, before he felt an arm abruptly loop around his waist and a hot breath against his ear.

"Feeling left out?" Reno smirked, as Zack pried himself from the redhead's grip, a smirk toying along his own lips. He wasn't as openly affectionate as the Turk was, who practically walked around his feet like a cat.

"Nah, just watching Cloud grow up a bit, I guess," Zack smiled softly, as the redhead frowned briefly. Zack gave a questioning gaze, but Reno shook his head, before his jaw basically dropped.

"Well fuck me, look at General tight-ass," Reno let out a low whistle, as Zack rolled his eyes and dragged the redhead by the wrist to the snacks table, cyan eyes leering at the General the entire way, just as Zack had predicted. He momentarily considered getting a leash for the redhead, before he remembered having done that once before, and his blood boiled. Reno turned his gaze to Zack's as the Colonel's skin physically heated, and he offered a flirtatious smile in the SOLDIER's direction. Zack almost cursed under his breath, but instead shoved a plate of snacks in the Turk's direction and started taking advantage of the free alcohol. He'd need it if he was going to make it through the night.

--

Cloud had stepped outside, smiling softly to himself as he looked out across the city from the balcony. Sure, he was a country boy at heart, but he really could appreciate the subtle beauty of the lights blinking and flashing at him from just about every direction. There were coloured clouds billowing from the reactor towers, all of which were working hard to provide the city with the power it needed for the night time light system. He'd often told himself he'd write home about these kinds of things, but by the time he got around to writing letters, such simplistic pleasures had often been washed away by bigger and seemingly more important things. Cloud took in a deep breath and leant against the railing, not bothering too much about dirtying his suit. The party was still going strong, but he was already growing tired, having spent most of his day listening to Reeve discuss trivial matters with him. When he let out his breath with a big sigh, there was a light laugh from behind him, as a hand rested on his waist, Tseng standing beside his with a gentle smile.

"That was a big one," He smirked a little teasingly, and the blonde blushed.

"Just thinking too much I guess," Cloud shrugged slightly, as Tseng finished his glass of chardonnay and set it down on the ledge.

"It's nice out tonight. Quite a sight, aren't they?" The Commander gestured, and Cloud gave a small nod.

"I was thinking something similar," The blonde admitted, before hesitantly resting his head against the Turk's shoulder. He wasn't sure how Tseng would react to public displays of affection at such events, but he was pleasantly surprised when Tseng's other arm wrapped around him and pulled him to rest against the Commander's chest, the man's smell intoxicating Cloud more than the slight quantity of alcohol he had ever could. He placed his arms around Tseng's waist and smiled slightly.

He felt Tseng's fingers slide up his back and neck to thread through his hair as the Turk's lips frowned against the top of his head.

…_Frowned?_

"Tseng?" Cloud hesitated, and the Turk let out a soft sigh.

"We won't be able to do this when you work for me," He murmured, and Cloud snorted slightly, seemingly catching the Commander off guard.

"I knew that," Cloud explained softly, "But that's okay. I think I can be a heck of a lot tougher than you think I can."

"Is that so?" Tseng teased, and the blonde snorted incredulously.

"_Yes_. I might play cute, but it's not always how I am," The blonde teased back, daringly sliding his hands down the Commander's back to caress lightly at Tseng's backside. The Turk smirked against the top of Cloud's head, and the blonde snorted as Tseng placed a kiss where his mouth rested.

"I know. You can be quite mischievous when you want to be," The Turk agreed, "You may not want to hear this, but you remind me a lot of Reno when he first started."

"Really?" Cloud asked, raising his eyes to meet Tseng's who was smiling softly.

"He was very quiet due to a quite distressing childhood, and if it wasn't for Zack, he may very well have stayed in his shell," Tseng nodded, and Cloud rested his head against Tseng's chest once again. The blonde turned to gaze across the city and offered a somewhat shy smile as he listened to Tseng's heart thrumming in his chest. The sound had become somewhat familiar to him, as he'd suffered through a variety of personal anguishes, and he realised that the very sound of Tseng's heartbeat had become like a sedative to him. He swayed slightly, as the music inside turned a little softer, and he let out an amused sigh.

"Maybe you could do the same for me," Cloud teased, as Tseng's grip tightened slightly.

Had Cloud raised his head from Tseng's chest, he may very well have seen the Commander's eyes drift close as he spoke his next words.

"I hope so, Cloud. I really do."

--

**A/N: **Ah the FLUFF.Rufus' birthday continues next chapter. xD The song Reno's singing to piss off Tseng is "Wonderful" by Rob Thomas. Any time I hear it, I think of Reno. I consider it his 'theme song'. Hahaha. Also, think of the executive's white suits as kinda like the Night Class uniform from Vampire Knight. I swear you'll fangasm. Hot.

Only like, three chapters left now. Shit, hey? Another multi-chap nearly slaughtered. No sequel for this, I'll tell you right now. Sorry. Kisses and love!


End file.
